The Hyrule Adventure
by ShadowFoxMoon
Summary: Zelda X INU Kagome was really close to defeating Naraku this time, but something just had to happen. Now she is waiting for him to show his face, and she is suddenly transported to Hyrule. Link/Kag
1. Kagome's Disappearance

I don't own Zelda, the game, or Inuyasha.

_**Story**_

It was a sunny spring day, the blue sky was vast and the wind was gentle. It was a peaceful feeling as you closed your eyes, and took in the fresh air. A young female was sitting under a tree.

She was wearing a dark green T-shirt, that looked a bit too big for her, and dark brown mid-thigh denim shorts. She also had a pair of brown tennis shoes. Her raven hair went down to her lower back, and her emerald eyes held courage and determination.

A yellow backpack was laying to her right, and a dark brown Boomerang Bone laid to her left. A Black staff with white gold was resting against her shoulders. Sliver bow and Black arrows was propped against her back pack. Lastly, a double edged Sword was lying on her lap.

Her eyes were closed in light concentration, listening to the world around her as her hair swayed gently in the cool breeze.

"Naraku." She murmured to herself. "How can he evade me for so long?" Her fingers skimmed across the blade, the cold metal glistened at her soothing touch.

She grabbed her sword and stood up, using the staff as a balance. Placing the Sword in her left hip she attached the quiver to the opposite side. Then she slung the Boomerang on her back, making sure to secure it safely. Once finished, she started her slow walk back to the village, backpack in hand.

Images of a special battle started raging into her skull. She mentally shook her head, getting the thoughts from her mind.

"We've been searching for almost a year now..." She growled to herself. "Naraku is a coward." Raising her hand up, she griped the handle of her sword tightly. Shutting her eyes, cursing Naraku once again. "If only..." Her voice trailed off. The sword pulsed at her touch.

"Hmm?" She looked at it questionably.

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded her. Caught off guard, she dropped her backpack.

"What in the--"

Then the light suddenly disappeared and along with it, Kagome. Lying helplessly on the ground was her backpack, and inside, the precious Jewel Shards…


	2. The Journey begins

_**PLEASE NOTE:**_ I am trying my best on the descriptions, but it has been awhile since I played the game, and I'm sorry if I made any mistakes or missed anything. I have played the game many, many times, and I know every twist and turn, but I'm not that good with the surroundings. I know the big details, but not the little ones. . .

That's all I got to say.

Thank you for your time.

_**Story**_

Kagome was falling. Falling into a never-ending darkness. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad will happen, and soon.

A white aura surrounded her body, her eyes taking in a heavenly glow, and the light pulsed through the darkness. She instinctively closed her eyes, soaking in the soothing white energy.

She felt herself being lowered and placed gently onto the ground. Her eyes we're still closed. She didn't know where she was, or what happened.

She couldn't tell the time, so she continued to lay there, unsure of anything at the moment. She was numb all over, yet it did not hurt, more like she was paralyzed all through her body. She was unable to move, feel, touch, smell, or even hear anything. All she could do was breathe. She could not protect herself, and that made her worry, but she tried to stay calm.

The first thing that came back was her sense of touch. She then understood what surrounded her. Water, water and cold stone. She would have shivered if she had control of her body. So she just continued to lay there.

After several minutes, a small sound came to her mind. Trickling and small drips. Her hearing has returned. Her own heart thumping in the background, relaxed her. She was confused as to why she only heard water. No animals, no wind, and thankfully, no demons.

Was she in an enclosed cage? A dungeon? A basement? It was the only explanation she could think of. There was enough stone, but too much water. Maybe it was flooded.

After a few more minutes, and some smart remarks later, her smell came back. At least she knows she doesn't stink. She snorted at her own comment. She tried desperately to move, but to no avail, she sighed in frustration. Wait a minute. She paused and then sighed again, checking to make sure she was hearing correctly.

"Hmm." When did her voice return?

"Hello?" Her voice was cracked and hoarse. She cleared her throat. "Hello?" Trying again, sounding slightly better then before, but not by much.

If her tongue and mouth moved, why not her other limbs? She tried to move her arms again, a grunt escaped her dried lips. After a few minutes of trying, the only results she got from it was a few twitching fingers. Sighing again she decided to wait it out.

It wasn't long till she could move her hands into a fist and she smiled. She squeezed her eyes together, testing if she had control over them, and she did. She slowly opened her blue orbs. She immediately noticed her vision was blurred, unable to see anything. After blinking a few times to put them into focus, things started to become clearer. She looked around, her eyes scanning the area as much as they could, for she was still unable to move her head.

She was in a small room of some kind, but not a basement or dungeon. None that she has ever seen, anyway. The walls looked like they where alive, moving and flickering, dancing across the room in a stream of purple, black, and white.

"Beautiful." She stared in awe.

At that moment she noticed the water she was in was very shallow, it barley covered half her body. Her head was supported by a stone frame. It was boxed around the small puddle she was lying in. On both sides of her head were stone torches lighting the room. She noticed she could not see a door, for there was a wall directly in front of her, and quickly figuring out the door must be behind her.

She wasn't in the most comfortable position, and her body started to feel cramped. Feeling the muscles under her skin twitch, and her body shiver from the cold liquid around her was a good sign. A sign she now had control of her limbs.

Slowly, she raised her arm out of the water, so she could get a good look at it. Her hand was slightly pruned and wrinkled from being submerged for so long. She moved her fingers, hand, and arm, testing their movements. She nodded in approval, then released a grunt as she slowly heaved her body in an upright position, it decided to show its discomfort by popping and cracking in persist.

It took awhile, but she finally was able to stand. When she did she turned around and looked at the rest of the room.

All of the walls where the same moving, vibrant, shimmering colors as the one before her. She found out directly behind her was pitch black. Like a opening to an endless pathway.

"That must be the exit." Though she really wished it wasn't. The emptiness seemed to go on forever. She wasn't in a big hurry to leave, only to be in complete darkness once again.

She glanced down and saw a stone step, with a yellow symbol on it, leading out of the pond and onto a stone path. She stepped forward, standing on top of the symbol. Not feeling wet any more she looked down at herself, seeing her clothes were now dry and clean. She was left dumbfounded.

"That's odd." She dusted herself off, while checking to see if all of her weapons were accounted for. She sighed, realizing her backpack was missing. Out of bad habit, she gripped the sword at her waist in frustration.

All of a sudden the symbol underneath her started to glow, and the sound of laughter bellowed throughout the room. The joyous laughter didn't seem threatening, so she relaxed her tension and quickly turned around, facing the direct cause of the happy sound. What she saw was different, and something she least expected.

A woman popped out of the water. Her form was small when she first appeared, but the farther away she was from the water the lager the woman's body became, until she was even bigger then herself. She had red hair that was parted into three ponytails, and was wearing nothing but vines all around her body. The first thing that came into Kagome's mind was "Mother Earth."

What surprised Kagome the most was that she was _floating_ above the water. She was smiling down at her, while she was somehow sitting on the air. She had her legs crossed, and her right arm supported her head lazily. She then started to speak to her in a kind and knowing tone.

"**It is very nice to meet you, Kagome."**

"How--" She interrupted her.

**"How do I know your name?" **Kagome just nodded.** "Well, I am the Great Fairy of Power. I know everything that is in this land."** She opened her mouth to ask another question but was cut off once again. **"But I do not know why you are here."** Kagome closed her moth with a snap, a slight growl rumbling through her chest.** "I bet you are wondering where you are?"** She just nodded again, jaw slightly clinched. **"You are in the land of Hyrule."** Kagome was about to speak _again_ but she cut her off _again,_ and it's really starting to annoy her. **"I also don't know **_**how**_** you got here either."** Kagome just looked down at her feet, deep in thought. **"But, I do know how you can go back to your land."** That caught her attention.** "I believe you must rid this land of the evil that has befallen it. Once you do that, you will be able to go to your own world."**

"But--" SHE DID IT AGAIN--!!

**"But how? Well you have to defeat the great king of evil. Ganondorf. When he is gone, the rest of the evil in Hyrule will disappear. He is the one who brought all of the evil onto the land. Destroy him, and you destroy all of the evil that covers this world."**

Kagome then waited to see if she was finished. She then raised her pointer finger to make a statement. She opened her mouth to speak that statement--

"Wh-" She cursed loudly inside her head. Why was she unable to speak around this woman!?

"**Where is he? Even if you knew where he was you can not reach him. For his castle floats above a deep abyss that is filled with lava." **Kagome's face was red from anger, and veins were popping up all over her forehead. She was so pissed, she couldn't even see straight! **"I can not help you directly in battle, but I do have something that will help you on your journey."**

The great fairy raised her hands, and a blue beam of light came down from the ceiling, surrounding her. Suddenly a choker appeared in front of her. It was very beautiflul, in Kagome's opinion. Small sliver triangles, like the one she was standing on, was linked together making a chain, and A single, onyx, crescent moon dangled from it's sliver band, with a crystal triangle in the foreground, highlighting the moon. It then disappeared and reappeared on her neck. She brought her hand up to touch the small gift, a small smile on her face.

**"That choker will help you to carry more items without having to really carry them. All you have to do is think of the item you have, and it will appear in your hand. Please come back when battle makes you weary." **Then she disappeared back into the water.

Kagome then turned around and was about to leave the room when the same blue beam appeared again, and she started to get lifted up to the ceiling. She closed her eyes tightly, blinded by the bright light. She then felt her feet land softly and she opened her eyes again. She quickly noticed she was in a great voluminous field.

"Things keep getting stranger and stranger." She spoke. Then she shrugged and started to walk in a random direction. She didn't know where she was going, but something told her to go this way, her feet having a mind of there own.

She was walking for several minutes before she started to climb a small hill. Over the hill she saw a castle, it had a dark aura surrounding it and she also noticed that the closer she got to it, the darker it became. To her left was some kind of circler wall, and in front of it was a sign that read 'Lon Lon Ranch.' But that wasn't the place she was headed, the castle was. Something there was calling to her. It did not take much longer, before she was standing directly in front of the castle. The night sky loomed over the area, creating an ominous feel to the ruined structure.

"No doubt from all of the evil inside." She assumed. She also noticed that the bridge was torn from its chained hinges, and broke in-two. "Whoever--" She paused. "Or _whatever_ broke this, does not like doors very much." Oh well. She shrugged. Only makes her job that much easier. Now she doesn't have to destroy it herself, to get inside. The water splashed, getting all over her clothes and body once again. She sighed, shivering slightly from the damp cold liquid touching her skin.

She crossed the bridge quickly, and entered the castle gate. At first it didn't seem so evil, she glanced around and saw a door to her right, it seemed like it was in good shape so she decided to go inside.

She entered, and closed the door behind her with a soft click. She glanced around and noticed it was very small, and mostly dark. In front was a person sitting on a bed, above her was what looked like different colored fire in wooden cages. They moved and flickered, as if laughing. She walked towards them and saw they had faces. Where they spirits? She stopped just in front of the person. She had on a purple hood covering there face, only one eye glowing red in its dark depths. Kagome shivered, her body felt cold and constricted, as if being smothered just by her mere presences. A dark feeling started to ooze out of the fire creatures. Then she heard laugher from in the direction of the flames, as they floated out of their wooded cages like they where nothing.

"Excuse me." She paused, a puzzled look on her face. "Ma'am." She raised an eyebrow in question, and the person just nodded, showing that she was indeed correct in her assumption. She sighed in relief, not wishing to be wrong when guessing the gender of a person. "Could you tell me what those creatures above us are?" She flicked her head slightly in the direction of the flames.

"Why, they're Poes." she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. As she spoke the 'Poes' Were moving back and forth from there cages, in a taunting manner, still a laughing.

"Poes?" She questioned her.

"You do not know of Poes?" She sounded slightly surprised

"I'm sorry. No, I don't." Kagome shook her head back and forth slightly.

"Well, Poes are like ghost, but they're not. When a ghost is still with this world, and does not go into the next, they stay here to wander. But when you kill a ghost, their sprit is still left." She motions above her head with her staff. "They are called Poes."

"Oh really?" Kagome smiled to herself at the information. "I think next time I see Kikyo I will call her a Poe." She then started to laugh at her own joke.

"You know a Poe?" The woman sounded intrigued.

"You can say that." She managed to say while trying to hold back the rest of her laughter.

"Next time you see a Poe, catch it in a bottle and bring it to me. I will pay a good price for it." Suddenly she smacked the bed frame above her, causing Kagome to jump in surprise. The Poes quickly fled into the cages, and laughed.

"You pay for Poes?" She tried to stay back on the subject at hand.

"Yes, in this time of dread a shop like this has a good killing off of Poes, and it is one of the only shops the Great Ganondorf will allow."

"That's terrible."

"No, it's life." She replied.

"Well, I will make sure you're the first one that comes to my mind when I catch a Poe."

"That's very thoughtful of you. Thank you." She bowed softly.

"No problem. I'm happy to help you with your..." She paused. "Collection. Goodbye." She said, and waved to her while closing the door. She left, a small still on her face, wondering where she can get a big enough bottle that will fit Kikyo's size. Another fit of giggles escaped her lips.

Once her laughter subsided she stood up and started to walk deeper into the castle. She soon found herself in what looked like a town square, but it was in complete shambles. Red statues were littered all over the area, looking at them made a shiver go up her spine.

"Something is not right here." She spoke to no one in particular. Suddenly a groan was heard throughout the area, then the statues started to stand and move. "Ugh!" She scrunched up her face in slight degust. "What are those things!?"

The nearest 'mummy' looked her way, and she couldn't help but stare into its dead eye sockets. A screech rang into the night air. Instantly body was paralyzed and she couldn't move--!! She struggled to get free, but it was getting closer. Small pops and creaks could be heard from the monsters body as it moved slowly towards her. A growl rumbled through her chest as she tried to fight off the spell that bounded her.

All of the creatures then started to wobble towards her in the same slow pace. The one who bounded her was still moving closer. Her heart started to beat loudly in her chest, while she was struggling to get free. Before she knew it the monster was within striking distance, and it jumped up with impressive speed, wrapping itself around her from behind and started to drain the energy out of her body. With the loss of eye contact the spell was quickly broken. She growled and started to wiggle against it's tight grip.

"Get off of me!" She roared, while breaking free of its grasp, not wanting to be in the mist of a ghoul dog-pile, while having all her energy drained. She threw the ghoul over her shoulder, her hands glowing pink with her pure energy. It slammed against a wall and instantly turned to dust on impact. "Wow. It worked." She just stared at her hands like they where the best thing in the world. "My powers must work on them like demons. I wonder if it's because they're evil?" She questioned.

She had no time to think for more of the ghouls were coming at her, and they didn't look too happy that she killed one of their friends. She was quick to act, her sword appeared in her hands and she got into a fighting stance. It didn't take much effort to turn them into dust, but there were so many of them, she was quickly getting overwhelmed.

Trying not to waste too much energy in her attacks, she used as few movements as possible, yet for some reason her body started to ache from the small attacks. It must be because of that mummy who attacked her before. Her energy was drained from her very being, and that fact did not help her in this battle.

She was swift and fluent, slicing and cutting critical parts of their humanoid bodies. One after another fell to her blade, until she was finally staring down the last one, but sweat started to quickly appear above her brow. It grunted as it slowly moved forward, she moved to the side and with a flick of her wrist she decapitated it.

She slowly stood strait, getting out of her attack stance. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was sharp and ragged, showing her exhaustion. A sound behind her caught her attention. Boots thumping against the hard stone, and it coming at her quickly. Another one? Her jaw clinched in irritation, and the grip on her sword tightened.

When it was within striking distance she quickly turned around gripping the attacker by the shoulder, and pushed him onto the ground, trapping him underneath her. She held her sword at it's neck, about to spilt it's throat open, but instead she blinked in surprise.

* * *

He awoke in a weird place, with someone calling his name.

He looked around, finding himself in an odd position. He realized that he was standing on the Triforce symbol. Then he saw six more platforms around him, each with a different color, and one of them had a guy on it. Wait-- what?

"Link, I am Rauru, the sage of light, one of the six ancient sages. This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Time. I have awaken you because it is time for the Hero of time to shine, and destroy the great evil that has come upon this land. That Hero is you." He smiled. "Link, Hero of Time. Seven years have past since you hefted the Master Sword." He must have seen a funny look on Link's face, for he gave a soft chuckle. "If you do not believe me. Look at how you've grown up."

Link looked down and saw that it was true, he was an adult, and like usual Navi pointed out the complete obvious.

_"Link! You've grown up!"_ Of course…

"Link, seven years have past because Ganondorf used you to get to the Triforce. You were too young back then to be the Hero of Time, but when Ganondorf attacked, the Master Sword saved you by putting you in the Chamber of Sages. Link, there are five more Sages left in Hyrule. I am one of them, but the rest are asleep, and you must awaken the Sage within them. Once you do, we will help you all we can to defeat Ganondorf, but now I am too weak by myself. You must find the rest of the Sages. Here, take my Medallion, it has my strength within it, to help you on your journey."

A Medallion floated down towards him, and he received the Medallion of light.

You have the Medallion of Light, The Sage of Light Fuses his power to you. You now feel stronger then before. Congratulations. . . (Dun dun dun laaa.)

His body felt light as he was lifted off of the platform, and a bright light surrounded him. Link closed his eyes, and when he opened them he saw that he was transported back to the Master Sword chamber, in the Temple of Time.

He glanced around the room, before he started to descend the steps, leading away from the stone that once held the Master Sword. He suddenly felt a presence behind him, where he once stood. He withdrew the Master Sword and shield, while turning around to face the unknown person.

The person had a blue suit, underneath a white cloth with an eye on it. The cloth covered his bottom jowl and a band covered his head. All Link could see on his face was his deep blue eyes, and some of his short blond hair sticking out of the band. For some odd reason, he felt as if he had seen this person before. His thoughts were cut short though, for he started to speak.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs." He paused, looking at him up and down. Link shivered under his intense stare. "You really do look like the Hero of Time standing there with the Master Sword withdrawn." He complimented him. "I have come to tell you, that your journey will not be an easy one. You must go all over Hyrule to find the Sages.

One in a _Deep Forest. . . _

One on a _High Mountain. . ._

One under a _Vast Lake. . . _

One within the _House of the Dead. . ._

One inside a _Goddess of the Sand. . . _

Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the _Forest Temple_. The sage is a girl, I am sure you know. But, if you believe what I'm saying you should head to **Kakariko Village**. . ."

Link just nodded, and left Sheik in the Chamber. He walked away, putting his sword and shield back into place. His steps were slow and steady as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound his boots made against the hard stone, as it echoed through the tall building. He sighed and that too, came back as a soft whisper against his ear, making him shiver.

In his opinion he arrived at the door, which led out of the temple, a little too quickly and a harsh gust of wind blew across his frame. Instantly smoke and some type of spice wafted into his nose, making him snap open his eyes. The sight that greeted him was not what he expected. He knew at that moment, seven years really have past and that the land was in Ganon's control.

From where he stood, he could see the evil red aura around Death Mountain. All of the plants, animals, and everything else was dead. Everything looked so evil and corrupted. Link's jaw was clinched in anger, and his knuckles where white, his leather gloves groaning in persist at the harsh treatment.

_"Hey, don't be so down Link. I'm sure not everything is this bad. Don't worry, we will fix everything just as it was! Right?"_ Navi Chirped.

"Yeah." His grip slacked.

He sighed, looking away from the cheery ball of light, and then started to distance himself from the temple. His boots making soft thumps on the dirt road as the ground shifted under his feet. He was headed towards the town square, yet when he got down the stairs, and entered the town square, what he saw made his blue orb widen in surprise.

There was a person in the town, and he had just been attacked by a Re-Dead. He had his back towards him so he couldn't see their face--He then grabbed the Re-Dead and slung it over his shoulder, and then faster then Link's eyes could follow in detail he cut and sliced the other Re-Deads' around him, with a blade that looked similar to The Master Sword. He was moving in an almost gracefully manner, as his long black hair whipped and snapped, matching his movements.

Link was quick to take action and help the person out, even though he looks like he didn't need it, but before he could get to him, he finished off the last one. Link continued to run at him though, to make sure he was alright. Stone meet hard leather as the thumps echoed throughout now, quiet area. As he finally came within his reach, Link's arm extended to place onto his shoulder, but the man quickly turned around, and before he had anytime to react, he was on the ground with a sword against his neck.

He was now able to get a good look at the person, and what he saw made him gasp in surprise, and his heart soared into his throat. Staring at him was a beautiful woman with hair, blackest of the night, and the most beautiful emerald green eyes he has ever seen.

Right now her eyes were emotionless, and looked about ready to decapitate him at any moment. That thought made him swallow hard in nervousness. But he also noticed her breathing was slightly ragged, as her chest rose and fell quickly. Then, her face quickly changed from deadly to completely surprised in an instant, witch amazed him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." She then smiled at him. "Here, let me get off of you." She said as she raised up and off of him. He had to hold back his look of disappointment, saddened at the loss of contact. She slowly stood up, her knees popped and cracked at the movement, witch made him flinch at the harsh sound. Yet it didn't seem to bother her, for she was still smiling and lowered her hand down for him to take. He grinned at her while taking her hand, and she hefted him up with a slight grunt. Was he that heavy?

"No Problem. It was just an accident, you didn't mean to." He said.

"Oh no, It was my fault. I thought you were one of those ghouls." She waved her hand in front of herself in defense.

"You mean one of the Re-Dead?" He corrected her for the use of the word 'Ghoul.'

"Oh? That's what those things are called?" She paused, lost in thought, then suddenly she spoke again. "I just called them ghouls, they didn't seem to mind, since I they were busy trying to eat me." He just chuckled at her choice of words, and shook his head from side to side. "What's so funny?" She questioned, huffing.

"It's nothing..." He smiled at her, waving his hands in front of him in defeat. She then shook her before smiling to herself.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners." She spoke softly and bowed, which confused him. "I'm Kagome. I'm sorry again for what happed to you."

Link just scratched the back of his head nervously, while reaching out with his other hand in a small gesture. It was at that moment that she rose up from her bowed position, and stared at his hand strangely. After a moment a look of realization flashed in her eyes, and she smiled. She reached out and happily shook his hand. He was taken by surprised at the strong grip she gave him.

"Names Link. Very nice to meet you Kagome, even under the--" He paused, thinking of the right word to say so he would not upset her. "circumstances."

"Yeah. I guess so." She blushed a pretty pink, then released her hand from within his, before placing it by her side.

"What are you doing here by yourself anyways Kagome? You could get yourself hurt." He asked her, slightly worried about her safety. You could not be too careful with all the monsters running around in this world. She looked away, as if thinking over something, and then spoke.

"Well, the Great Fairy told me-"

"Wait. You talked to the Great Fairy?" He interrupted her.

"Yes. She told me the only way I can get back home is to defeat the great evil that controls this land. Ganondork or something."

"Ganon_dorf_." He correct, another chuckle escaped his lips and she blushed.

"Oh well, I don't care. I just want to go home." She seemed saddened as she looked away in thought.

"You mean your going to try and kill Ganondorf?" He questioned her.

"That's what I said." She replied quickly.

"Well, you can't." Link objected.

"Why not?" She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"I'm the one that's supposed to rid the land of The Great King Ganon, by awaking the six sages." He stated.

"So you're after Ganon too?"

"Yes."

"That settles it then!" She spoke confidently.

"Settles what?" He asked as he raised one of his eyebrows in slight confusion.

"I'm going with you!"

"What?" He growled out. He was more then a little surprised as he stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Yup! I'm going with you!"

"But-"

"No buts! I'm going whether you like it or not!"

"Why?"

"I have a feeling that you're the only person that can help me." She paused, a sly grin on her face. "Plus! You already got a battle plan and everything! All we have to do I find those Stages!"

"That's '_Sages_.' " He had to correct her once again.

"Whatever. Lets go!" She then grabs his arm, and dragged him out of the castle.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He grumbled. She just laughed, and he sighed in defeat.

And that's how Link's journey as The Hero of time got started…

"Look out Sages, here we come!" She shouted to the sky, as the raven haired beauty pulled him behind her.


	3. Hookshot and Epona

Kagome was ecstatic about so many things, she didn't know where to begin. So she first asked what a sage was. Link told her there existed six sages. He already met one, Rauru, The sage of Light. He told Link that he must find and awaken the powers hidden within the five other sages, that are across the land of Hyrule.

She then asked Link where they were at. He seemed a little confused at her question. Did she say something wrong? Though his expression soon changed into that of a smile, and he told her she was in Hyrule Castle. He also added that he was surprised she didn't know this. It was the most known place in Hyrule, where everyone and everything gathered for all sorts of events and shops. Until Ganon came, now there is nothing marry about it.

Before she knew it, soft splashes could be heard as they crossed the broken bridge. She shivered once again as the cold water fell onto her skin. Will she ever get use to it? She shook her head, probably not.

"Kagome?" Link's voice echoed through the empty field.

"Yes?" She replied as she lifted herself out of the moat. A cool breeze blew around them, and goosebumps started to dot her legs, showing her slight discomfort. She was thankful that he had his back turned at that moment. Showing weakness was embarrassing to her...

"You said you were trying to get home?" He paused and looked over his shoulder. She just nodded and he continued. "Does that mean you live in a far away land?" She nodded again and looked away. Images of her home flooded her mind and it saddened her that she could not be with them. "Why do you need to defeat Ganon to go home?" The question startled her. Pushing the images of home in the back of her mind, she looked up at him and raised a delegate eyebrow in question. "Can't you just go back the way you came?" He turned around to face her, showing she had is full attention.

Words could not form in her mouth. She did not know how to answer this question, for even she did not know the answer. All she could do was avert her gaze from the blue eyed man, and stare at a tree that was not far off in the distance. A small sigh escaped her lips, and she closed her eyes.

A small whisper called to her, speaking in the back of her mind. She brushed it off as her imagination. "_Hey!_" It spoke louder, and it sounded annoyed that no one was listening.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. Her head whipped around to the direction of the noise. Once again, Blue meet Green and she stared at him questionably. All he did was shake his head and shrug as if saying 'It wasn't me'.

Just then, a small bluish light flew out from underneath his hat. It ran circles around his head, before coming to a stop a few inches in front of his handsome face. He tilted his head to look past the light, and at her once again.

"Kagome." He spoke. "This is my fairy guide, Navi. She helps me by pointing out small details that I normally don't notice on my own." He smiled, introducing her. He then bent down, so Navi could not hear, and whispered into Kagome's ear. "Sometimes she gets a little annoying but try not to let that bother you." She could feel him grin against her ear and it made her cheeks flush a rosy color. While trying to hold back a shiver, she smiled.

"I can see why." She whispered back. She felt him shift his body, then small a chuckle escaped his lips, as he stood straight once more.

She whispered back to him. Her hot breath flowing across his elongated ear, and he shifted as he tried to hold back a small trimmer. He just gave a small chuckle at her answer, before standing tall once again. It was at that moment he noticed how petite her stature was to him. He was a head taller then her. That fact made him quite pleased with himself for some strange reason, as he looked down at the young woman. A grin still plastered on his face.

"_HEY!_" Navi's annoyed voice bellowed out. Angry that he was ignoring her, again.

"Yes, Navi. What is it?" His voice was quite calm, as he looked at the fairy out of the corner of his eyes.

_"Sheik said that you should head to** Kakariko Village**_. _Don't you think you should heed his word?" _She spoke more softly this time, which he was thankful for. Her voice wasn't all too pleasant to his sensitive ears when she was screaming, trying to get his attention.

"Yes. I almost forgot. Thank you Navi." He nodded in thanks, and she flew back under his hood. "Kagome." He looked down at the small woman. "We have to head to Kakariko Village, if we want to get into the Forest Temple."

"A temple?" She looked at him questionably.

"That's where the First Sage is." He added. Seeing realization flash through her eyes he smiled.

"Ok then!" She raised her hands proudly above her head. She then proceeded to march to the right, heading towards the Gerudo Fortress

She was humming a marching song, while raising her legs high in the air before stomping them on the ground, going with the beat. Her comical antics made him chuckle. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Her movements were quite funny, but he did not wish for her to continue in that direction. She would get lost, and he did not want that.

"Kagome?" Chuckles still rumbled through his chest as he called to her. She paused in mid-step, one of her legs still hung in the air. She turned her head, showing he had her attention. "Kakariko Village--" He paused and pointed to his right. "Is that way." He smirked as her face turned red from embarrassment.

"Oops." She laughed nervously and started to bow, saying apologies.

His laughing finally subsiding, and he looked at her strangely. Again with the bowing? This act confused him greatly. Her movements were quick, as if it came natural to her. Does it not hurt her back? He questioned to himself. Was she doing this to punish herself? He shook his head. It couldn't be she bowed when she told him her name. Though it wasn't such a deep of a bow as these were.

"Link?" She called him. He pushed the questions aside for later, and he turned towards her.

She was already walking to Kakariko Village, in the right direction this time. She waved at him to hurry up, before she turned back around, already nearing the bridge. It was the first time she was walking ahead of him, and he noticed that her movements were very graceful. So smooth and fluent, as if she was gliding across water. The sword at her left side slightly bumping against her hip as she moved.

Before he knew it, his eyes were going down her hips, and across her creamy white legs. He immediately caught himself and quickly moved his gaze back up. His crystal blue orbs met her emerald green, as she stared at him over her shoulder. He blushed and looked away. Did she see him?

He turned his head back, seeing that she was waiting for him in the middle of the bridge, noticing she didn't look angry. He let a sigh of relief wash over him as he trotted up to her, smiling.

"Sorry." He whispered as he reached her.

He watched her roll her eyes, and start walking ahead of him once again. He smirked and quickly found himself running to catch up to her. Coming to a brisk walk slightly ahead of her.

"Link?" She spoke, catching his attention. He nodded, showing he was listening. "Don't you find it strange?" He slightly adjusted his head, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. "It's too quiet out here-- I mean, for a field. There are no bugs or birds…" Her voice slightly faded, showing her uneasiness. He nodded in agreement.

"There use to be many monsters on the field, seems they have moved elsewhere. Like everything else. Do not worry to much over it." He tried to reassure her. "We must stick to the task at hand. Awaking the Sages and defeating Ganondorf." She nodded. He's right…

They started to ascend a large flight of stairs, and at that moment, she didn't feel very good-- Her body was aching with each step she took. It didn't hurt, but it was very annoying. Her muscles, twitching and throbbing, demanding rest. She just pushed it aside and ignored it for now. She had worse aches and pains in her training days, this was nothing. She tried to reassure herself-- When they reached the top, her knees finally stopped creaking in persist and she was practically jumping for joy inside her mind. The harsh movements of walking up the steps really bothered them.

Why was her body so weak? She thought back to the Ghoul sucking out her energy. She had to stop a growl from erupting through her chest. It seems it did more damage to her then she thought. No matter. She just needed to take it easy for a few hours, and not exert herself too much. Her body will quickly replenish its energy. As it's has done so many times before. Smiling to herself glad that, for once, she was a Miko.

She shook her head from those thoughts as she passed underneath a wooden gate. She then looked at the village, and was surprised to see people everywhere. She believed no one was around, considering all the evil here. . .

Link spoke up, and interrupted her train of thought "It seems that all the people who lived in Hyrule Castle, have moved here, because all of the Re-Dead." He closed his eyes, and nodded at his conclusion.

"We have to stop Ganon before his evil spreads." She told him. It angered her that the people could not live their lives, because of fear.

"I will go on ahead and talk to some people. Try and get some clues." He paused, before looking down at her. "You should look around town." She saw he had a very serious look to his face. She had a feeling he meant it more as an order, then a request. Did he think she would get in the way?

A small growl erupted from her throat. She was _NOT_ useless. She quickly turned on her heels and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Fine." She barked out over her shoulder. "But next time, you will be the one waiting while I have all the fun." She smirked, and he looked away from her. There was a tense silence between them as she waited for his answer.

"Fine…" He finally said. He then walked ahead of her. Where to, she didn't really care.

"Jerk." She whispered and walked off as well.

She had no Idea where she was headed, but to her it didn't matter. She soon found her shoulders slowly slumping back to there normal position, and her arms coming back down, resting to her sides. Her anger from before was already dissipating. A bored sigh escaped her lips. Maybe, she shouldn't have yelled at him?

Her knees started to groan again, sending slight pain through her legs. She looked down and found herself climbing once again on a small set of stairs. By the time she started to grunt at her discomfort she was already at the top of the steps.

She realized she was standing in front of a shop. She shrugged, before barging inside. Might as well. What else is there to do?

As she looked around the first thing she noticed were boxes stacked everywhere, making her feel very cramped. There was only one path through the mess, and it led to a desk where a man was sitting at lazily. He was tapping on the counter, in boredom.

He didn't notice her till she was standing in front of him, causing a shadow to fall onto his figure. He slowly looked up, before a smile went across his face, and he greeted her.

"Hello ma'am. How may I help you on this fine day?"

She glanced around, quickly finding a shelf of items behind him, showing what they had in stock-- and it wasn't much. Her eyes rested on some arrows that were bundled together in the bottom corner. She then realized something. Her quiver was magical, it could replenish itself, but this is a different world. Its magic might not work here.

"Arrows..." She sounded hesitant.

"Ok, we have packages of 10, 30, and 50 arrows." He smiled brightly at her, which caused her to shiver, it gave her the creeps. Now that she thought about it, everything did-- This place, the village, this world. She just wanted to go home. She found herself sighing.

"I can't carry 50, and I will need more then 10." She mumbled to herself.

"Ok, 30 it is. That will be 60 Rupees."

"60..." Her voice faded. "What?" She looked at him confused.

"60 Rupees."

"Rupees?" It must be what they use as payment. Who uses Jewels as ways of trade? Then again, this was a different world. They might think using paper to pay for things would be strange. The man's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"You don't have any Rupees? I'm sorry Ma'am. No Rupees--" He paused, the smile leaving his features. "No arrows." He stated.

"Thank you." She turned on her heels and left. Seeing the annoyed look on his face, she figured it was best to get out of there quickly.

As she started to walk away from the shop, she got an idea. She snapped her fingers together, and had a grin on her face.

"Maybe Link has Rupees!" What a Brilliant idea!! "He's probably still mad at me." Then a frown appeared on her face. What a Horrible idea!!

Well, she could always say sorry. She huffed, her pride wouldn't allow that. She gave another un-lady like snort. Pride? Just a few minutes ago she was bowing, saying sorry over and over again for going the wrong direction! She threw her hands in the air in defeat and growled at herself. Oh well. She sighed, deciding to look for him anyway, she needed the arrows.

She soon figured out that the village was pretty small. She could see most of the town from where she stood. So, she didn't move from her spot near the store and just glanced around, looking for a familiar green blob in the mist of all the commotion.

"Small village indeed." She smirked to herself. She found him rather easily, then again, he wasn't really hiding.

Instead of walking down the stairs, she thought it would be quicker to jump from the top. Big mistake, but she soon realized it to late. Her feet hit the ground, hard, making her almost stumble and fall. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She usually lands gracefully, like a feather, no problem-- Off the top of a 20 foot tree, no less-- But here she was bracing herself against the wall, legs slightly ajar from the heavy impact on the floor, from a 6 foot jump. Shippo could have jumped that for Christ sake! What the hell is going on!?

It took her a few seconds, but she was finally able to stand strait, and not have her legs start trembling. What was wrong with her? Is there something wrong with her Miko powers? No, they worked fine on the ghoul. Maybe he just sucked out more energy then she thought? Yeah, that must be it. Day's time and she will be back, no sweat. It took a couple of steps, but before long she was able to walk normal again. See, she was going to be just fine. No need to worry.

By the time she reached Link he was walking up to a girl in front of a fence, until she cleared her throat to catch his attention. He turned around and looked at her, a surprised expression on his face. Probably from seeing her so soon. She did not see any anger in his eyes, so he wasn't mad at her, and for that she was glad. 'Cause now she doesn't have to apologize. She mentally smirked.

"Kagome?" He looked at her, slightly confused. "What are you doing here? I thought I said to look around while I searched for clues."

"You did and I was, but something happened." She turned her head away.

"What happened?" He immediately asked. She swore she heard a hint of worry lanced in his tone, but she must have been imagining it.

"Well." She started to shift her weight from one foot to the other in uneasiness. She then focused onto his blue eyes. "I need some Rupees." Hearing her words he smirked, causing her to blush in embarrassment. She lowered her head, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

Gosh look at her, she was begging him for money. This is so embarrassing~! Her blush could only darken at her own thoughts. He heard the deep rumble of his chuckle that was once again directed at her.

"What for?" He asked. Something in his voice made her look up.

He was in an all-knowing and gloating pose. He stood there, one hand underneath his chin the other under his elbow, supporting his arm. A smirk was still on his handsome face.

"I wanted to buy some arrows…" Her voice slowly faded away, unable to look at his figure without finding herself blushing again.

His face soon changed to that of confusion, then he looked at her up and down slowly. She was slightly taken back by his stare, and fought back another blush. He walked up and went behind her, looking at her back in the same slow manner. She couldn't hold back the blush anymore, as her face went cherry red, feeling his emerald orbs examining every inch of her body.

"I don't see a bow or quiver. Why would you want arrows without a bow?" he said while coming out from behind her. He looked at her face and saw how red she was, then he too blushed, realizing what he just did. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-- I mean, umm…" He quickly turned his head away.

"Well, I do have a bow." She stated, trying to ease the tension. A soft green glow appeared around her neck, and her bow materialized in her hand. His eyes widened in surprise. "The Great fairy gave me a choker." She unconsciously reached up and started to stroke the moon charm. "It's able to hold all my weapons, so I don't have to carry them." He looked at her for a few seconds, before nodding.

"How much?" He asked, reaching to his side.

"How much what?" She didn't understand the question.

"How much do you need for the arrows?" He pulled out a small pouch with a jewel sewed onto it.

"Oh!" She said in realization, and he just chuckled at her again. Was she that funny? She turned her head to the side "I believe he said 60"

She heard small jingling as he reached into the pouch. Smiling, he soon found what he was looking for and pulled out 3 red gems. He stretched his hand out, and she instinctively put out her own hands.

"Here. 60 Rupees." He laid the three red Rubies in her open hands.

He brushed his fingers across her open palms as he gave her the jewels, his fingerless gloves allowed her to feel his gentle touch. The skin on skin contact, however short it was, made an unknown feeling go through her, and left her skin feeling hot. She just looked at her hands, the beautiful crystals glistened in the suns razes.

"Don't lose them. " He whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widened slightly, as his hot breath flowed down her neck, making it tingle with the same unknown feeling. When did he get so close? She felt him close her hands together softly, and she could see that his rough hands engulfed her tiny ones quite easily. That unknown feeling started to settle at the bottom of her stomach, before pooling out…

"D-don't worry. I won't." She stuttered. Pulling her hands out of his quickly, she retreated back to the shop.

As he watched her disappearing figure go off, and into the shop, he wondered why she looked so nervous. He shrugged, before turning around, going back to the task at hand. He smiled as he walked up to a girl standing beside a wooden fence.

"Hello Anju." He smirked as he saw her jump from his sudden voice, and turn to face him.

"Oh! Hello Link, you've grown." She stated.

"Yes. It has been a while, hasn't it?" He tried to make idle chit chat, before he asked her any questions.

"Yes, it has." She nodded in agreement. "What brings you here?" He smiled at the question.

"I was wondering if you would help me out."

"Of course Link! I would do anything for you! You helped me when my cuccos escaped the pen after all." She smiled brightly at him.

"Well, you see, I was looking for an item. I was told I could find the special item here..." He trailed off while looking at her.

"There isn't anything special like that here." She closed her eyes, trying to think. "Oh, wait!" She snapped her eyes open. "There is something." She looked at him and smiled. He grinned. Finally, some sort of clue. "Dampe', the old grave keeper." She paused and looked down sadly. "He passed away." She sighed. "But they say he found a great treasure before he died, and had it buried with him. It seems he was quite obsessed with it, I'm afraid."

"Ah! Thank you so much Auju." Overcome with joy he took her in a gentle embrace, then quickly let go and ran off while waving. "See you later!" He yelled over his shoulders.

"Oh my~…" Her cheeks were tainted red and she waved her hand in front of her flushed face, trying to cool down. "Woo…" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "He _has _grown-- Such muscles…" Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, and she fanned her self faster.

He ran to the shop, and looked through the window. Seeing Kagome was still inside, he decided to wait while leaning against the wall. He didn't have to wait long. When she exited the store she immediately saw him, and gave him a nice smile.

"I got my arrows. Thank you." She bowed-- Again with the bowing? What does that mean? He pushed the thoughts aside for now, deciding to question her about it later.

"Don't mention it. I was glad to help you. Now let's get going, I got a lead." He pushed himself away from the wall. "Seems Dampe' the old grave keeper, found some treasure. He liked it so much he took it with him to his grave. It must be the item we need to get inside the Forest Temple."

"So..." She paused and looked at him. "You're going to go into a grave and steal an old, _dead_ man's, only treasured item?"

"Well yeah--" He stopped himself. "I mean, no--" He paused. "Maybe." He shrugged and looked away.

"Link." She shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were better then that. To steal from a dead man. That's very unbecoming of you." The look on his face must have been funny, for she suddenly went into fits of giggles.

He found himself closing his eyes, his ears twitching ever so often. He enjoyed the sound very much. It was soft and very pleasing to his sensitive ears. When her giggles stopped, he opened his eyes and turned around.

"Come, Kagome. Let's go." He called back to her. Soft footsteps falling behind him indicated she was following him.

He jumped down the steps, landing with a soft thud. He then turned around, waiting for her to jump as well. He was surprised to see her walking calmly down the stairs instead. Was the jump to high for her? Maybe she's afraid of heights? She was now standing in front of him with her eyebrow raised, as if saying 'What?'. He just shrugged and started heading towards the graveyard.

It was relatively quiet on the way to the site, witch made him uneasy. She seemed to enjoy talking. He turned his head and he saw she had a distance look in her eyes. Maybe she didn't enjoy talking as much as he thought? She soon spoke though, and to his delight, breaking the silence.

"This is the graveyard?" She looked around. "If you ask me it's kind of small, and a little too creepy, even for a graveyard." He looked around, and indeed, they're already at the gravesite.

"Don't worry Kagome." He said to reassure her. "The only things here are ghosts, and maybe some Re-Dead."

"Wow. That makes me feel so much better" she said, sarcasm dripping.

"Well, we should hurry and find his grave then. The faster we find it, the faster we can leave." He turned to look behind him, and she was no longer there. "Kagome?" He looked around and saw she was already at a gravestone, looking upon it. "You know, you really shouldn't wander off like that." He walked up to her, sighing.

"I found it." She stated

"What?" He said, surprised.

"I found the grave." She huffed.

"You did?" He looked at her, then down at the grave. "How?"

"Well, it might be because it says _'here lies Dampe', the grave keeper._'" She looked at him, in disappointment. "You need to pay more attention to these kind of things, Link. If you don't, life will just pass you by." She said with a kind smile. He chuckled, and with a small grunt he started to pull the gravestone, revealing a deep hole, big enough for someone to fit through.

"Well?" He looked at her. "What are you waiting for?"

She gave him a 'You're not serious' look, and he just chuckled again, and decided to jump in first. Landing on the stone floor rather softly he grinned, proud of himself. He then looked up, and the next thing he knew something fell on top of him, knocking him to the ground.

Vanilla evaded all his senses. He took a deep breath, taking in the sweet aroma. He then decided to open his eyes. All he could see was raven tresses everywhere he looked. Next thing he noticed was something lying on top of him.

"That wasn't so bad." The voice made a hum vibrate through his chest.

He gave a small cough. He then reached his hand out, and brought it down on his stomach. Firm yet smooth was the only thing that came to mind. He ran a small circle over it, and heard a small eep come from on top his chest, making another hum run through him. He chuckled, and he felt her body stiffen at the sound. She is very light, he noted to himself. All things must come to an end, it seems. He sighed, taking one last breath. Such a wonderful sent…

He easily lifted himself into sitting position, with her in tow. He looked down as she was softly sitting on his lap, her back still press against his chest. His hand was underneath her shirt, on her abdomen, holding her in place. He moved his hand over to her side, gliding his fingers across her smooth stomach, his movements made her gasp, and he had to resisted another chuckle. He raised his free hand and quickly attached it to her other empty side. He gently squeezed them, and her body stiffened again. He could practically feel the heat from her redden cheeks, and he smirked. With little effort lifted her off of his lap, and onto the floor beside him. Cold stone touched her bare legs, and small chill bumps dotted her skin. He calmly released his grip on her sides, and made sure to graze his fingers across her lower back, as his hands retreated.

He then stood up and calmly walked forward, while looking around as if nothing happened. He wondered: Why does he find enjoyment from her discomfort? She's so small and frail-- He looked, at her over his shoulders. She was still sitting there, with a dazed look on her face, thinking. Something about her. This odd feeling he gets when he's around her. A red tint appeared on her cheeks, and she put her hand over her face to hide it. Such a small act made him smile.

So pure. He licked his dry lips. Innocent. Something inside him bubbled, and a small growl rumbled through his chest. Her head snapped up at the sound, and she looked at him. Something must have surprised her, for her eyes widened. Her body trembled instinctively, and she scooted away from him. He quickly turned his head back around, not wanting to frighten her anymore. As he walked several feet away, he wondered: What scared her so?

"Dampe'." He called out. His voice was deep and husky, witch surprised him. He coughed, clearing his throat. Dampe then appeared at the end of the stone platform they were on.

"Well, if it isn't the little boy I saw seven years ago. You have grown."

"So I've heard." He replied. Glad to find his voice was back to normal.

"I can tell you are faster then you were so long ago." Link raised an eyebrow. What does that have to do with anything? "You must race me. Once you beat me in a race I will give you something that will make you very happy." He paused, looking at Kagome. "At least, happier then you already are." A perverted grin appeared on his face, and Link blushed at his comment.

"If a race is what you want…" Kagome walked up, standing beside him. "I will be your opponent." Link was about to persist when she spoke up. "You and I made a deal. Next time _I _will be the one having fun and you will wait, remember?" She looked at him, obviously being serious.

"You call this fun?" He questioned.

"Maybe." She shrugged. He just shook his head in defeat. Oh well.

"You can race."

"Thank you!" She smiled warmly at him.

"Get ready." Dampe's voice spoke out. A blue flame appeared in front of Link, a picture of us was displayed on it. "This will help you keep track of how your partner is doing." Link just nodded, and started to watch the blue flame, shifting his weight from one foot to the other uneasily.

All of a sudden Dampe' started to move forward, Kagome not far behind. She looks as if she isn't even trying, she was jogging more then running. Link then started to relax, feeling confident that she would win.

* * *

Dampe' suddenly shot forward. Taking that as her cue to start, she jumped off the platform and followed. She sped up, but just enough to keep in step with him. Her body was still aching, if not worse then before, and running is not helping her, not at all, but she'll show him. She growled softly. She'll sow Link that she wasn't just a useless girl who happened to be tagging along…

She dashed forward, about to pass the ghost, and her body throbbed in pain at the sudden movement. A flame darted out of his lantern, preventing her from passing him. She barely dodged, taking a quick sidestep, before moving forward once more. He continued to spit out the flames, and she growled in frustration.

The ghost dashed ahead and through a door. She heard a soft tick tock sound, as it slowly started too closed. Kagome cursed inside her head, as she went through the door and it slammed shut behind her.

This race is starting to be quite bothersome. She quickly caught up to the ghost, and he started to spit more fire at her. There were many twists and turns, she didn't know which way to go, so she decided not to try and pass the ghost till she saw the end.

She quickly went through 5 Doors, and he started to throw more flames at her in desperation. They must be close to the end. She was now sweating and breathing heavily, her body was practically begging to stop. Though she could not comply to its demands, she gave a small grunt, showing her discomfort. Suddenly, 3 ledges were upon us. They where quite high, at least 10 feet she guessed, most would have to heave themselves up, probably put there to slow normal people down. She laughed at his foolishness. She was not normal.

Dampe' quickly took a sharp turn, and floated over to the ledge on the left. She was about to follow, when a pull told her to go straight. Without a second glance, she took the one in front of her, easily concurring the towering structure in one leap. She quickly sped up, the path now in a straight line. A path came to her left, but she did not care, and continued to go straight.

A slight gasp could be heard behind her, so she turned her head, only to find the ghost following her, a shocked expression on his pale face. She couldn't help but laugh, before turning her body completely around to face him. She started running backwards, taunting him. He then had a smirk on his face, which confused her. She turned back around, just in time to see a ledge, but she had no time to stop and she flew off at full speed.

Her eyes went wide as she stared into the dark endless pit below her. She felt her body go weightless, as gravity did its job and she started to fall into the bottomless chasm. She started to tremble, but she was jarred out of her fear when a 'tick tock' sound entered her ear. She cursed inside her head, realizing the race was still going. She pulled out her staff, and jabbed it into the side of the cliff. It dragged her a few feet before it came to a stop, her body dangling. She sighed in relief. The muscles in her arm ached as she pulled herself up, standing on top the staff. She crouched low and in one mighty leap soared back up, making sure to call the staff back into the choker. Her speed slowly decreased, before it stopped completely, she dug her nails into the side of the cliff.

She cursed again. Her leap was not big enough to scale out of the pit. She slowly climbed several feet, before coming to rest on top of the accursed ledge. She would have laid down, laughing joyfully for being alive, but she could still hear the ticking. She growled and stood up, running with all her might in one quick dash to the door. Her body screaming in persist, but she roared, arguing back while pushing her legs to the limit. She slid on the ground and into the dark room, just as the door slammed closed.

She made it. She laughed joyously into the stone floor. She made it. Slowly, and with a few groans, she was able to stand up. She sighed, closing her eyes. She made it-- She felt strong arms encircle around her waist, and she immediately stiffened, snapping her eyes open.

"You're alive." Link's soft yet strong voice whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." She relaxed, nodding. "I'm sorry if I worried you." She got out of his gentle hug and turned, smiling at him.

"You have done well, and with that, I will now give you my most valued treasure. Please come by any time and race me again." Dampe's voice echoed throughout the room. She broke her gaze from his crystal blue orbs, and glanced at the chest. She then shoved Link towards it in a playful manner. He looked at her for a few seconds, before smiling and opening the chest.

There was a Hookshot inside of it. He looked at it for a minute, then put it away. She walked past him, seeing the only exit. She wanted to get out of here as quick as possible. When she got inside she noticed the room was fairly small, and was blocked by a stone wall, which had a symbol on it. As she reached up and touched the stone's surface, the door behind her closed with a loud bang. She quickly turned around and saw Link, who was staring at the closed door. She growled. That ghost locked us in here.

"Why that little- " She snarled.

"Kagome." He interrupted, trying to calm her down. For some reason her body relaxed and she sighed. They both stood there in silence while inside the very cramped room. His body being so close to her in such a narrow area made her feel uncomfortable. She could practically feel his body heat enclosing around her--

"_HEY!"_ Navi chirped.

"Yes, Navi?" Link replied.

_"The symbol on that blue block looks familiar_ . . ." She said before going back into his hood.

Link took a step forward, his body pressed against hers. As if they were already close enough-- She turned away from him, hoping he didn't see her blush. He reached out and put his hand on top of her, and slowly moved it away from the symbol.

"Hmm. She's right." His deep voice rumbled through her body, and she continued to blush profoundly.

He stepped back and pulled out an Ocarina. Before she could ask him what he was doing, he played a soft song. She closed her eyes at the lovely sound, but it ended very quickly and there was a gentle whoosh as air flowed into the room. She looked and she was surprised to see the stone brick was gone. She glanced at him questionably, wanting answers.

"The Ocarina and the songs that I play have magical powers." He answered.

"Works for me." She just shrugged her shoulders. As long as it got them out of this room, she didn't really care.

He chuckled softly as he walked past her, and into a door filled with light. She quickly followed, until her legs sent a sharp pain through her body-- She _slowly_ followed, slightly limping. Soon she came into a rather large area, and was quickly overcome with wonder. It was quite strange, she has never seen anything like it.

"We are inside of the Windmill, in Kakariko Village." Link spoke up, he probably saw her confusion.

"Wow. It just keeps on going around and around and around and around. "

"I guess so." We stood there watching it for a few more seconds, and then he jumped down, landing softly on the spinning wooden platform. She frowned, looking at the floor. She couldn't jump from this distance. She was having trouble walking, let alone trying a jump like that. As Link came back around he looked at her questionably. "What are you waiting for?" He asked her. The spinning platform taking him around again.

"Will you catch me?" She yelled at him.

"What?!!" He yelled back, now on the other side of the room. The mill was quite noisy.

"WILL YOU CATCH ME?!" She screamed.

As he came back around once more, she saw a small smirk gracing his handsome face, and she blushed. She could hear his all too familiar chuckle. He heard her the first time, he was just teasing her! She growled slightly. He then raised his hands up, showing he would indeed catch her. She seemed hesitant and looked away.

"Hurry." He spoke, in a few seconds he would be below her.

She decided it was now or never, so she jumped, closing her eyes. Feeling gravity take its effect, it moved her body. She was now falling, her back facing the ground. She waited for the impact of the floor, but instead she felt strong arms. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into crystal blue. He indeed caught her, like he said he would. He looked down at her, smiling.

"Well, well." He pulled her closer to his frame. "Seems I caught me a fine little filly." He grinned at her. He raised her up, so that her face was mere inches from his. His arm supporting her back. "Now, what am I to do with this wonderfully delicious catch?" He licked his lips, his face moved slowly toward hers.

She huffed, slapping him in the chest, and he winced, dropping her. Even with the rough release she was able to land on her feet safely. She quickly turns to him and started to poke him in the chest with her pointer finger.

"I am not a trout!" She growled at him. "I am not an item, or a thing you can flirt with any time you wish!" She pushed him. He did not fall back, he stood tall and sturdy, unmoving. This just served to make her angrier. "I am not a just woman you can talk to, or do as you please or- or-" Her face turned pink. "Or _touch_ however you like!" She tried to push him again, and he grabbed her wrists.

"No?" He smirked, taunting her.

"No!" She growled at him, and tried to pull her hands back, but he was too strong. He slowly bent down.

"But I like talking to you." He whispered in her ear. She tried to stop the shiver that ran down her spine. Why did her body have a mind of its own? "I like…" He ran his thumbs across her palm. "Touching you." His voice changed, it was deeper, huskier. It made her gasp in surprise.

"Well I don't." Her voice was soft, calmer. "So please…" She begged, turning her head away from him. "Stop." She whispered, closing her eyes.

She felt his body stiffen underneath her hands, his grip on her wrist tightened. She winced, but then she suddenly felt him release her. She heard a small mumble of 'I'm Sorry' then the sound of hard leather, thumping across the wooden boards filled her ears. She turned around, just in time to see him close the door, as he left the large spinning room.

How could he be so thoughtless? A growl erupted in his chest once again. He was ashamed of himself. The crackle of his boots hitting the dirt road was all he could hear in the crisp night air. Without all the people running around, the town seemed quite empty. He stopped walking, coming to stand beside a tree that stood in the center of town.

Why did he do those things to her? Why did he act in such a way around her? He barely knew her! Another growl escaped his throat, and he struck the tree. His gloves creaking as he tightened his fists till his knuckles grew white. Why did it bother him? Her sad lonely voice, pleading with him to stop. His jaw clinched. He felt his chest tighten yet again, just thinking about it. She'll never forgive him. He sighed, bringing his hand over his face. Why did he want forgiveness? He didn't know the answers to any of these questions. He shoulders slumped and he sat down at the base of the tree, his back propped against it.

He was attached to this girl, yes, but it wasn't physical, yet he made it seem that way. He placed his arm on top of his knee. Was she his friend? He snorted. He wasn't sure about that either. What was she to him? He did not know. He growled, frustrated. These questions were getting him nowhere. He said he was attached to her. If it was not physical attraction, then what was it? Once again, he came up with no answer. How was he even sure he was attracted to her? He stopped and listened, as if some magical voice would come in and answer all of the questions for him. He found himself sighing and closed his eyes.

It isn't really an attraction, he finally thought, more of a pull. Like something was calling to him, telling him to stay with her. He took a deep breath. She calmed him, made him feel at peace when she was around, and that made him feel good. He couldn't describe it any other way. He grumbled, deciding it was better then nothing. He leaned his head against the tree, his eyes still closed.

"Hey." His eyes snapped open and he looked to his left. Seeing it was her, he quickly looked away, not wanting to see her sad expression again. "May I?" Her voice was soft. He just nodded. He couldn't say no to her.

She took a few steps, till her shadow loomed over his. He then heard a loud crack followed by a pop. He quickly swiveled his head around, and looked at her. She was now sitting beside him, her thigh was brushing against his, both her legs were raised, and she had her hands resting on top of her knees. Her face was slightly scrunched up, showing she had more then a little discomfort.

"You alright?" He cursed at his voice, it cracked, showing his worry for her. He reached out, and put his hand over hers. He quickly realized what he did, and pulled back as if burnt.

"You're fine." She looked away. "I-I mean, I'm fine" she corrected herself.

"You sure? That didn't sound very good." He wasn't even sure where the sound came from, but one quick glace at her hands told him, as he watched her rub her fingers in small circles. It was her knees.

"I'm Okay." She tried to reassure him. "I guess I must be getting old or something." She giggled slightly. He chuckled, and decided not to push it further. If it bothered her, she would have told him.

"About earlier." He looked at the ground. "What I did was inexcusable, and for that I am truly sorry." He felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He glanced at it, then at her.

"It's ok, really. I forgive you." She paused. "As long as you don't do it again. Alright?" She smiled kindly at him, and he couldn't help but smile back at her. He sighed in relief, she forgives him. "Come on." She stood up, and he heard her knees crack once again. He flinched. The sound was horrible. "Don't we have a temple to get to?" She asked, sounding quite cheerful. He smiled at her, standing up as well.

But he was still worried about her, the long trips from one temple to the other might bother her knees. He grinned to himself, getting an idea. He then started to walk away, going towards the village's exit. He heard soft foot falls behind him, indicating she was following him.

"So? What do we do now?" She asked.

"We're getting something that will help us move faster over long distances in the Hyrule field." He replied.

"Oh? What is it?" So curious...

"A horse." He calmly answered.

"A horse?" She sounded excited.

"Yes, her name is Epona." They where now descending the stairway, exiting the town. Heard her comment, saying the name was 'pretty'.

"So we are going to Lon Lon Ranch?" He was slightly surprised she knew where we were headed.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"When I was going to the castle, I saw the Ranch. I was just guessing." He turned his head, seeing her shrug her shoulders.

"I see."

The rest of the way was fairly quiet, she seemed off in her own world again. He didn't mind so much, he liked the quiet sometimes. He has been alone most of his life, silence was like second nature to him, he's gotten use to it. Then the loud Navi came into his life. He was happy to have a friend with him, but he still enjoyed the quiet times he got every now and then.

Having Kagome around was a slight change, she was a real person, he had real conversations with her and enjoyed it. She would stay with him, following him, talking to him. Asking any questions that popped into her head. She was a spit fire when angered, but she was very kind as well. He was glad to have her with him. With her around maybe he wouldn't feel so alone. Even with it being quiet like this, he knew she was there. He could hear her small feet tapping against the dirt path. Feel the warmth from her body as she trailed closely behind him. He sighed, closing his eyes. He will be saddened when she leaves.

They came upon Lon Lon Ranch just as the sun was peeking over the mountain range. He looked over and saw Ingo standing in front of the corral gate, Ingo's face was plastered onto it. Link's own face scrunched up. Strange.

"I don't trust him." Kagome blurted out. "And it's not because he is ugly either." Her statement surprised him. He thought she was kind, and did not think badly about anyone. But he had to admit, she did make him chuckle at her outburst.

"His name is Ingo. He works for a nice man name Talon. I trust him." He was slightly hesitant at his own words. Something seemed different about him.

"I don't." We both stopped walking. "He seems evil." She shivered. "I just don't get a good feeling from him." He looked at her strangely.

"How do you know that?" He questioned.

"Well, I can sense these things." She looked away from him. He could tell the subject was sensitive to her so he did not push it further.

"But we have to talk to him." She turned her head to look at him. "He might know where Talon is." He nodded, closing his eyes. "I need to speak with him and ask him if I can borrow Epona, It's his ranch after all."

"I suppose." She looked to her right. "Hmm?" She stared at the building and started to walk over to it. "What's this?" She questioned, pointing at the door.

"Oh. That's a door." He smirked, walking over to her. He slapped him on the chest. "Oww~." He winced slightly.

"I know that!" She huffed. "What's inside?"

"The stables." He answered.

"I would rather ask the person inside where Talon is. They have pure intentions, unlike that man over there." She quickly dragged him inside, not waiting for his answer. Once inside, he glanced around the room and his eyes fell upon a familiar face. He smiled and walked up to her.

"Hello Malon." He spoke behind her, catching her attention.

"Hmm?" She stopped humming and turned around to meet him. "Oh! Fairy boy. So nice to see you again." She smiled at him. Hearing the Nickname she gave him so long ago, made him grin.

We soon started talking about old times, and how her and Epona were doing. We found ourselves laughing at the past. Talon, that lazy, lazy man. A small cough behind him stopped him from continuing any further in the conversation. Ah, he forgot about the raven hair female who was with him. Oops…

"Kagome, this is Malon. Malon, Kagome." He introduced each other.

"Hello." Kagome greeted first. She then bent a few inches forward in a bowing manner, similar to the first time she met him. He glanced at Malon, confusion was in her eyes, she too thought this bowing motion was quite strange. He was slightly relieved by this. He thought it was just him, he was asleep for seven years after all, traditions could change, but it seems that was not the case.

"Hello Kagome. It's very nice to meet you." Malon smiled at her.

"So, Malon. Do you know where your father is?" Link quickly spoke up.

"I don't know where my father is. He was kicked off the ranch." She looked away, quite saddened.

"What for?" He asked.

"Ganondorf pay us a visit, soon after the king died. He gave Ingo the ranch. Ingo then kicked my father out." She sighed. "I haven't seen my father since." She added.

"Tell me Malon, why did he do that?" What he heard made him quite angry.

"Mr. Ingo has a good heart. He has not been himself lately, but I'm more worried about my father. I know I shouldn't, he is probably just asleep somewhere . . . " She then smiled to herself.

"Well, don't worry Malon." Kagome said. "We'll find your father." She tried to reassure her. "Ain't that right Link?" She asked him.

He stared at Malon. Such sadness. Unlike last time he saw her, when they were both children. She was so happy and joyous. He then remember her happy smile, as he helped bring her father back to the ranch. She has changed into a fine woman since then. She seems the same on the inside, but she is more mature on the outside. He examined at her womanly figure, and he saw her blush a pretty pink. What was that blush for? A sharp jab into his rib shocked him out of his thoughts.

"Ouch." He winced, and rubbed his bruised side.

"Ain't that right Link?" She repeated. Her voice showed her anger, not enjoying the fact that he ignored her.

"Yeah, right." He spoke, still rubbing his side.

"I'm happy you guys will look for my father." Malon giggled happily.

"No problem. Let's go Link." Before he had time to think she grabbed him by his shirt collar and started to drag him out of the room.

"Goodbye, Fairy Boy! It was nice seeing you again!" She waved to him.

He had a stupid grin plastered on his face and waved back. He heard Kagome whisper "Boys…" and then slammed the door behind us.

It wasn't long before we started walking back towards Ingo. Kagome started to lag behind, she seemed hesitant to go near him, but Link quickly started a conversation with him. He talked about how people were angry he kicked Talon off the ranch, saying that they thought badly of him. That he worked hard to have Ganondorf's approval and he earned the right to own the ranch.

"Well boy, so rumors don't start all of a sudden about me being a bad guy, I will let you ride one of _MY_ great horses. For a price of course, 10 Rupees. To show you that I'm not that bad of a guy." He had a smug look on his face, and Link just smirked.

"Sure." He then proceeded to pull out his wallet, and gave the man his money.

"Ok young man, It's a deal. You keep your mouth shut, and I will let you ride my horses." Ingo then walked to the corral, and opened the gate, letting Link inside. He heard a slam behind him followed by an angry 'Hey!' being called out. "Sorry. He only gave me 10 Rupees." Ingo spoke to Kagome with a smirk.

Link had to hold back a growl that threatened to come forth. How dare he be so rude to her! He saw the angry look on her face and heard her warn Ingo to let her through. He decided to try and calm her down, and shook his head, telling her it was alright. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest while walking away, sulking. He smiled at her back, shaking his head at her child-link behavior.

"Ok boy, you got two minutes."

He just nodded his head and turned around. When he was far enough away, he played a small tune, low enough so Ingo would not hear him. After he finished he heard a familiar neigh, he smiled, and started to stroke the beautiful red horse. Like him, she too has grown, and into a very fine mare.

In a swift movement he mounted the red beauty. She shifted at the sudden weight, but quickly adjusted and he started to trot around the small corral. Soon, he found himself in a full gallop, Epona was faster then he could have imagined. He smiled, enjoying the feeling of the wind as it flew across his face. He turned, and easily scaled over the two fences that were placed in the center of the corral.

A gruff voice broke his fun and he came to a stop.

"Hey boy!" Ingo voice bellowed. Was time over already? "Come here." He ordered. Link complied and trotted over to him. "It seems you are really good with riding a horse. How about you and I have a race? It comes at a price. You have to pay me 50 Rupees. You should be lucky I'm giving you a shot to race me." He had a smug grin on his face once again.

Link saw Kagome about to persist, but he quickly raised his hand, stopping her from another outburst. He shook his head, telling her it was alright.

"I will even let you race with that horse your riding right now. How about it?" Ingo bargained.

Link didn't say anything, but chose instead to reach into his wallet once more. He got the gems and threw them at the greedy man's feet. He grumbled, but picked the money up anyway. He quickly told the rules, one lap around the corral. He then saddled up onto his own horse.

"Ready to lose boy?" Ingo gloated. His horse neighed in persist, as he pulled on the reins. Suddenly he shouted "Go!" and he ran off ahead of him. Link cursed at him and launched forward. Epona quickly got up to her full speed and ran past the shocked man. We easily won the race.

"What!" Ingo couldn't believe it. "I lost! That can't be!" He yelled. "If the great Ganondorf found out about this humiliation…" His voice faded, showing his fear. "HEY YOU!" Shouting, pointing at Link. Link just blinked at the angry man, then pointed at himself, as if saying 'Me?' "Yeah! You! How about another race!? If you win--" He paused, trying to think of something so he would not decline his offer. "You get to keep that horse!" He suddenly blurted out. Link just smirked.

"Gotcha'" He whispered. We soon found ourselves once again at the starting line, and they were off in a full gallop. Ingo quickly took the inside, and prevented him from passing. Link growled and pushed his way ahead at the last turn. He won, but only by a few inches. He smiled, glad he won, but suddenly shivered, wondering what would happen if he lost. He then led Epona to Kagome, glad to see she was smiling happily at him. A loud scream tore through the area and he turned to see Ingo holding his head in anger.

"AH! How could you beat me?! IS THAT EPONA?! I was raising that horse for Ganondorf. Now I lost that horse to a boy!" He then stopped screaming, and went calm. That act made Link feel uneasy.

"He is up to something." She whispered. He just nodded. Then Ingo spook again.

"I will give you that horse." Linked looked up at Ingo, just in time to see him shut and lock the ranch gate. "But, you will never leave this ranch!" He had that same smug grin on his face.

His grip on the reins tightened, the leather cried, as if in agony from the harsh treatment. He heard a small noise to his right. Kagome was slowly withdrawing her sword, sending a glare in the direction of the mad man. Thinking quickly, he swiveled the horse around, putting Epona between her and Ingo. She looked up at him in question, and he shook his head no.

"I have an idea." He smiled at her. She looked hesitant, the grip on her blade tightened. "Trust me…" He reached his hand out for her to take.

She looked at him for a few seconds, he then heard a small click, and soon felt her soft hand placed on top of his. He smiled, pulling the light female up and onto the saddle. A small thump sounded behind him, and he felt her wiggle for a few seconds, getting use to the seat. He smirked, and told her to hold on. He felt her grip the back of his shirt.

He clicked his tongue, and gently touched the horse's side with his heel. She neighed and snorted, but started to move forward. He quickly brought the horse into her full speed, heading towards one of the tall walls that cut off the ranch from the rest of the field.

"You're heading straight for a wall!" He heard Kagome shout from behind him.

"That's the plan." He spoke up.

"Did you even think through this 'great' plan of yours?" She asked him, the wall coming closer. He wasn't showing any signs of slowing down.

"No, not really. I'm making it up as I go along." He smirked, as he heard her shout behind him in disbelief.

She then had no room to argue, for we were soon soaring above the stone wall, and over the other side. He felt her grip on his shirt tighten in fear. He smirked at her. He rather enjoyed the feeling of flying in the air. It quickly ended as he felt Epona's hooves land on the ground and his body moved slightly forward, from the sudden landing.

He looked behind him, to see her knuckles were white and her eyes clamped shut. That image made a deep chuckle rumble through his chest. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at him.

"It seems you're not that good with heights. Are you afraid?" Remembering how she always seem scared when it comes to jumping off something.

Her face turned red and she stuttered. "I-I-- No!"

"Then why are you still holding on to me for dear life?" He smirked at her.

Her blush extended to her ears and down her neck, and she quickly let go. He found it quite amusing as she tried to scoot away from him, only able to move an inch or two at the most. When she figured out that she couldn't move away while still on the saddle, she chose to send a glare at him instead. He decided she looked rather cute like that…

"Alright then, I won't tease you about it anymore." He raised his hands in defeat and turned around, though he was still grinning. He then felt her eyes bore onto his back, and his grinned turned into an all-knowing smirk. He heard her whisper "Jerk" behind his back. He chuckled at her name calling. "Now Kagome, don't be mad at me because you're afraid of heights." He spoke up.

He then clicked his tongue, making Epona start trotting once again, heading for the Forest Temple. He decided not to go into a full gallop, the small package behind him was not holding on, and he did not want her to fall off, hurting herself.

"I'm not afraid of heights." She stated.

"Oh really?" He looked over his shoulder. "Do tell."

"Yes." He saw her lift her chin up in the air proudly. He smirked, hitting the horse's side, and she quickly sprinted into a gallop, before jumping over a small fence. "Ah~!" She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his waist in reflex.

He's deep laughter roared throughout the field, as he slowed the horse down to a brisk walk once more. He felt heat, from her reddened cheeks, on his back and it only fuelled his laughter even more. This would be the first time he laughed in front of her, he enjoyed deep the sound, and her reaction to it very much.

"It's _NOT_ funny, Link!" She argued. His laugher soon died down to a familiar chuckle. His ears twitched as he heard her call his name, liking the way it sounded as well.

"Yes it is." He spoke his mind.

"You just caught me off guard, that's all." She tried to come up with an excuse.

"Sure." He wasn't buying it.

"No, really!" She said. He turned around to gloat, and saw tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry." He quickly said, not liking sight of water pooling around her eyes.

"Who said I was sad?" He looked at her strangely. "These are tears of anger!" She stated. She did not like being teased, he noted.

He better apologize for making her angry, but before he could he felt soft hands on his delegate ears. His eyes widened. Oh, crap... His voiced echoed in his head, showing his fear. She must have seen the look on his face, for she smirked.

Seeing the smirk, he thought: Did she even know what she was doing? No, she doesn't look like she does. She probably thinks this is causing him pain. Oh~ no. It's the exact opposite. Her tiny hands were on the ends of his ears, unconsciously she was rubbing her thumbs in small circles into the back of them. This sent wave after wave of small pleasure throughout his whole body. No, she could not have known what she was doing to him. He clinched his teeth together as tight as he could, trying to hold back his arousal. He looked at her pleadingly, hoping she would stop.

She did not let go, yet she was speaking to him, but he could not hear anything she was saying, he could only see her mouth move up and down. He did not answer her, and instead he closed his eyes. It was taking all of his will power not to groan. Suddenly he felt her jerk at his ears rather harshly. He snapped his eyes open and gasped. Oh god. His body shuddered. A small grunt escaped his lips. All he could do was nod in agreement with whatever she said, hoping she would let go of his sensitive ears.

He let out a sigh of relief as she let go, even though his body twitched and ached for her to continue the rough onslaught. His body felt extremely hot. Tilting his head, eyes closed, he let out a breath of hot air, trying to cool himself down. He knew his face was flushed, and he was still moaning inside his head, remembering her soft touch on his ears.

He growled. Why did she have to do that? His body now begged for her touch. Stupid hormones. Guess this was bound to happen, since he was locked up for seven years. He will _not _allow her to touch him anymore! He felt small arms encircle around his waist. His eyes snapped open. GRRAH! He snarled. Why does she keep touching him?!

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "If I hurt you." Whispering into his back.

Her soft voice calmed him, and he took a deep breath. His tense shoulders slowly slumped down, relaxing, and his unknown tightness on the reins released as well. He sighed, feeling slightly better.

"Don't worry." He tried to reassure her. He noticed his voice was harsh and scratchy, the sound made her flinch. She probably thought she angered him. She did, but not for the reasons she was thinking. "It didn't hurt very much." He told a little lie. "So don't worry, it's okay." He sighed when she released him. He turned around and his eyes softened at her. "It's my fault…" He told her before looking ahead once more.

He wasn't sure how much longer his body could take of this tiny woman being around him like this. He touched Epona's sides one again, a signal to hurry. He felt her grip onto his tunic. He sighed, glad it wasn't his waist. This little filly was going to be the death of him before this journey was over, he could feel it. He grumbled as they headed forward, to the Forest Temple


	4. The Forest Temple

_**PLEASE NOTE:**_ I will not go into great detail on the dungeon parts of the story. I know the game, very well, but I'm not going to go into detail about them. I will only note on the important parts.

That's all I have to say . . . Have a nice day.

_**Story**_

They were traveling, she guessed, to the Forest Temple. He seemed to know where he was going, so she didn't question him. She looked up a saw the sun setting. It was turning night, once again. Did time go by faster in this realm? At that moment Link decided to jump over another fence, shooting another blast of pain throughout her body. Yay for her. Her entire being was sore just sitting here. Maybe after we get through with the Forest Temple, Link will let us rest for a while. Until then, she'll just have to deal with it.

She felt sorry for Link. She hoped she didn't hurt his ears to much when she yanked on them. She knew he lied to her when he said "It didn't hurt much." Was he mad at her? She did so many things to make him angry. He doesn't look mad, and he does not seem like the person to hold a grudge, unlike Inuyasha.

Great sadness flooded through her, at the thought of the half-demon. Would he miss her? Nah, probably would be angry she disappeared, but going as far to say he missed her? No. Never. Would the others? Of course. She missed her little kit, Shippo the most. She leaned forward and press her head against Link's backside, sighing. To her surprise he did not object, his body tightened for a few seconds, and he shifted his weight in uneasiness, but quickly relaxed again.

She closed her eyes, enjoying his body heat. Shippo. She unknowingly, rubbed her cheek against his spine, lovingly. Her little fox demon. Oh how she missed him. A small whimper escaped her lips.

She felt movement underneath her, and looked up. Link was glancing at her over his shoulders. Some unknown emotion passed over his eyes, but it was quickly gone, before she could figure out what it was.

"We should be at the village before sundown." He spoke, facing forward.

He did not ask her what was wrong, and she was thankful for that. She then noticed that he never once asked her about her home. Was he not curious? Or did he just not want to ask her? He probably thought it would bother her, thinking about home, her family and friends. And it did. Her shoulders slumped, and the grip on his shirt loosened. How long would it be before she could see them again. She found herself sighing, once more. She tried not to think about it.

"Village?" She asked, trying to get her mind off of home.

"Yes. Kokiri Forest. It's not a village per-say, but it is to me." His voice seemed to fade. "after all-" He paused for a second. " It's where I grew up." He turned around, looking at her face, as if searching for something.

"That's GREAT!" She looked ecstatic. He just looked confused, not expecting that answer. "Wow! I get to go to your hometown! Wonderful! I can't wait!" She sat up strait and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"You're happy to go?" He finally turned back around, shrugging.

"Yeah! I want to see your village! I bet it's really…" She paused, trying to think of the right word. "_green_!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah. It's in a forest after all." She heard his deep chuckle, once again. She was quite use to it by now. It seemed to bring her comfort. His voice then changed to that of, sorrow. "I'm afraid that my village won't be the same. It too, felt Ganon's evil touch. The Temple is near there, after all. I just have a feeling, in my gut, telling me not to expect it to be the same as it once was." She could not see his face, but knew he was worried for his home. She then put her hands on his shoulder, in silent reassurance. "Thank you." He turned back around and smiled, a small, but sad smile.

"Don't worry Link. I'm sure once we rid the land of Ganon's evil, things will turn back, just the way they use to be. Everything will be normal again. You'll see." She smiled at him.

She did not like him worrying. It does not suit him. It made her feel sad, seeing him like this. Yet, she did not know why. Her words must have affected him for he smiled back, but with less sadness this time.

"Thank you, Kagome. I hope you are right." He pulled on the reins. Coming to a stop.

They were in a tunnel, veered away from the rode. Two trees where on either side of her. There branches where linked together, forming a arch. In front of her stood another tunnel, yet it was dark, and seemed to go on forever. It seemed to be carved out of a very large tree. Strange.

Link then got off of Epona, and walked forward. So she followed his example, and she too jumped. She almost fell over, but she quickly caught herself. Pain was shooting throughout her legs. Shaking it off, she swiftly got in step with Link as he walked into the Log tunnel.

We then came upon a rope bridge. It was suspended over a small field, long stumps dotted the small patch of land. Off to the side was a ladder, leading up to a ledge, and a Log passage. Darkness fell over her frame, she knew she was in, yet another, Wooden pathway. How many were they? It's like a maze. She didn't even know the half of it.

She didn't mind the tunnels to much, they where fairly short. But this one in particular, the darkness lasted a long time. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about it. Instead she listened to Link's heavy foot steps, as they walked through the wooden cage. The sound seemed to slightly sooth her. Hard thumps of leather against nature echoed throughout the empty corridor. Thump, Thump. She sighed. Thump, Thump--Clang. Metal, clanking together, was an all to familiar sound, to her. The noise filled her mind. She gasped, eyes snapping open, only to see darkness. Her body froze.

"No." She whispered.

She instantly flew out and hugged the surprised figure in front of her. She shook her head from side to side frantically. Not him. He's coming back for her. Her gripped tighten around the man's waist. Images flooded her mind. Darkness was all around her. She can't escape it.

"Kagome?" Link's voice split through the blackness. "You okay?" He sounded concerned. "Your trembling." He reached out and hugged her small frame, in a comforting manner.

"I'm scared." His hug around her tightened. "Please." She begged. "Get me out of here." She tried to hold back a sob. "Please Link."

Before she knew it, he picked her up and pressed her against his tone chest. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and buried her face in the nape of his neck. She was almost in tears. She had to get out of this darkness. The memories, it was to much for her. She hiccupped as a sob escaped her trembling lips. He was flying thought the tunnel, as fast as his legs could carry them. She felt almost weightless, in this breakneck speed.

Her heart was sounding loudly in her chest. Thump, Thump. Showing her fear. Hard, leather soles beating against the tunnel. Thump, Thump, Thump. Click. She took another sharp breath, gasping for air. Golden locks, entangled in her fingers. She clinched her eyes shut, trying to will the memories out of her skull. She shoved her face deeper into his neck. Honey invaded her senses. But it did not stop images, nor the emotions, which were over taking her consciousness.

"No, please." She pleaded. "Let me go." The grip around her body tightened.

She gasped. Eyes shot open. Darkness was still around her. He was everywhere, she can't escape him. No! She must escape. Metal liquid pooled into her mouth. The taste, snapped her out of her trance. Light drifted into her eyes. Green, surrounded her. She sighed in relief. _He_ was not around. It was only her imagination. The memories. She sobbed, again. Why did they have to come back now?

Honey, still filled her nose. The smell soon calmed her and she relaxed. A cool voice brushed across her ears. She shivered and clamped her eyes shut, once again. A small whimper escaped her lips. She felt muscles clinching around her frame, pulling her against a firm chest. Small circles was being rubbed on her back. Her body instinctively stiffened, she hiss, in a almost painful manner. The rubbing immediately stopped. Hot breath flowed cross her exposed ear, she shivered, but the assault did not stop. Words. They were warming. They filled her, lulled her. She relaxed, once again.

They continued to come upon her person. The soft voice. So reassuring and concerned. She soon found herself sighing in content. The voice stopped. She slowly fluttered her eyes open. The first thing she saw was red liquid dripping from a skin piercing wound. A copper taste was in her mouth. Did she bite him?

Adrenalin still flowed in her veins. Heart pumping. She couldn't think strait. Her brain tingled and her body felt hot. Her face was flushed, she knew it. She exhaled a small breath of hot air. The creature holding her; shivered. A small smile showed onto her face. She hurt the kind creature who rescued her and brought her away from the darkness. She whimpered in apology. She had to show him how sorry she was.

One hand moved, placing it on the curve of his neck and jaw line. His pulse beating across her fingers, his jaw muscles, was slightly clinched, in worry. She smiled and whispered words she, herself, didn't understand. A pink appendage, crawled out of her dry lips. Her hot, tongue touched his cold, bare skin. She heard him gasp. His pulse beating more rapidly against her finger tips. She continued her treatment. Licking the wound she caused to the poor creature. The warm, sweet, liquid streamed into her mouth. She moaned in delight, enjoying the taste. Soon the delicious nectar was all lapped up. She groaned in displeasure, wanting more of the tangy substance.

Her face was warm, and her mouth was still hot. She chose, instead, to concentrate her distress onto the kind creature. She started to nibble and suck his pale, exposed skin. She heard a deep, pleasurable, groan come from the creature. She enjoyed the sound very much. She felt her feet, softly touch the ground. He pulled away from her, causing her to stop her onslaught. She looked up, into his eyes and was meet with a familiar crystal blue, staring back. Her eyes widened, and she gasped. She stumbled backwards and turned her head away. What was she doing!?

"I'm so sorry." She was quick to apologize. "I didn't know what I was--" She blushed in embarrassment and put her hands over of her face. "I mean- I-" She mumbled unto her palms. How could she do something like that?! Her head still tingled. That unknown feeling was back, pooling inside her stomach. "I saw that I bit you and I just--" She shook her head back and forth lightly in disbelief.

She heard his familiar, deep chuckle. Feeling strong hands, softly gripped her wrists. He pulled her hands down to see her face and lifted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"It's alright." He smiled. "You didn't hurt me, so don't worry." He reached up and rubbed his slightly punctured neck. Her eyes fell to the ground, sadly. "Hey, don't be so down." She looked up, seeing a grin on his face. He bent down and put his mouth, next to her neck. "I could return the favor." His lips slightly brushed against her unguarded throat. "If you'd like." He purred. Her body shivered.

"N-no. I'm not _that_ upset about it." She pushed him away.

"Aw, too bad." He laughed.

He turned away from her, and slowly started to walk up a dirt path. She saw she was being left behind, so she followed. It was at that moment, she got a good look at her surroundings. Her eyes scanned the area in amazement. It was wonderful. There were bugs and light creatures, fluttering around her. She could softly hear chirps and sounds from the animals.

"So gentle, pure. Like a child." She noted.

"I suppose so." He guessed, looking around the area, more closely.

She was about to ask where everyone was at, when she heard something, squeak beside her. Link stopped walking and she looked around. Only finding a strangely colored shrub.

"Did you hear that?" Making sure, it wasn't all in her head.

"Yes. Be on your guard." He said. Taking out his sword and shield.

"Right." She nodded. Resting her hand on the hilt of her sword.

She heard it once more. She looked around, again, nothing. She removed her hand and turned to face Link. Suddenly she heard another squeak, and a pop behind her.

"Look out!" Link shouted. He quickly pulled her behind him and raised his guarded arm. He blocked a coconut type projectile flying at us. It made a large thump, against his shield. The seed bounced away from him, in a rubber band effect, heading in the direction of the red shrub. She looked, and instead saw a tree like, frog monster, in it's stead. The shrub, placed as a disguise, on top of his head.

The coconut hit the creature and it popped out of the ground, squeaking in shock. It then ran around in circles, like a idiot, chirping in pain. Link then chose, that time, to rush forward, and attack the creature. One hit from his blade and the freaky-tiki fell over. It puffed out a cloud of smoke, then burst into flames. She just stared at the now empty spot, her eyebrows raised. Link put his weapons away as he was walking to her.

"What was that?!"

"It's a Mad Scrub." He stated. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A Mad…" She paused. "Scrub?"

"It's an older and stronger version of a Deku Scrub." As if she knew what a Deku Scrub was.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. I knew that. I was just checking, seeing if you did." She placed her hands behind her back and started to whistle.

"Sure, I believe you." He then looked around more, speaking more seriously. "It seems that the village is infested with Mad Shrubs and Deku Baba's." He seemed angry at the thought. Ganon, he must be the one to blame.

"Deku Bobo's?" She asked, trying to liven' up the mood.

"Deku _Baba_'s." He corrected.

"Well, Deku Ba-ba's" She groaned out. "What are they?"

He motions with his thumb, over his shoulder. Directing her attention behind him. She leans over, and glanced past his arms. She saw, what looked like, to her, a bigger version of a Venus Fly Trap. It was very colorful, with it's bright blue peddles and ruby red tips. It was only in it's budding stage, but looked dead. It was leaning over, as if it was trying very hard to hold up it's own weight. She then walked past Link and strolled over to it. Her legs sent a shock of pain through her, as if, reminding her, the stress was still there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. " Link spoke a word of warning to her.

"Oh yeah? Well, what's it going to do?" She asked. "Eat me?" She spoke sarcastically.

She was at arms length when she reached her hand up. Her hands gently glided over it's soft peddles. It twitched under her fingers. Wait-- what? She was suddenly yanked back, by the collar of her shirt. Just in time. The 'harmless' flower snapped, biting at the ground where she once stood. Its sharp fangs now visible. It slowly lifted up, and went back to it's normal, harmless, position. Waiting for something else to pass by.

She was standing there, back pressed against Link's chest, eyes widened. Now staring at the crater, where she once stood.

"Yeah." He agreed "Its going to eat you." He then let go of her shirt, and preceded to walk away.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." She mockingly laughed. "Very funny smart guy. You think you know _so_ hilarious." He just continued walking. Paying no heed to her words. She looked at the crater, then back at Link, once more.

"Ok. Maybe I was a little wrong" She confessed, catching up, to walk beside him.

"A _little_?" He turned to her, an eyebrow raised.

"Alright, It was more then a little-" He coughed and turned away from her. "OK! I was _very_ wrong! Happy?!" She huffed.

"Yes." He smirked. He was mocking her, and he enjoyed it! She growled. He was right. She snorted, calming down.

"Darn." She cursed. He shook his head, laughing at her.

She looked around and noticed tree trunks littering the area, but no houses. Noticing instead, the stumps had windows and doors carved into them. Is this their home? It seems rather small, for a full grown adult to live in. She looked off to the right and saw a ramp, leading into one of the small tree houses. The flickering of lights and shadows dance a crossed the window, showing people inside. She stopped, just below the ramp and stared.

"Who lives there?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He questioned. "There? That's the house of the Know-it-all brothers." He stopped walking and stood beside her.

"Do they really, _Know it all_?" She spoke sarcastically. One day, her sharp tongue will get her in trouble. But for now she will just enjoy her own witty remarks, finding it slightly humorous.

"Well, they think they do." He committed.

"There's movement inside. Don't you think we should, I don't know, check it out?" He shrugged in a 'I don't know' manner. She smirked and pushed him up the ramp, and into the house. Both of them, bending down as they passed through the small doorway.

Once inside she noticed there was a lot more people, then a few brothers. And they all were children. Three boys and a few girls, all of them looked the same age. They're sitting around a small camp fire, stationed in the center of the room. The house was very small and cramped, it only had one room. Link and her barely had enough room to stand.

The moment we walked into the room, Kagome noticed, Link's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello Mister." One of the girls spoke up. She waved happily to Link.

His eyes fogged over in thought and he looked at the ground. He seemed to distance himself with the rest of the world. Oblivious with what's going on around him.

"Why are you all here?" Kagome asked, they seemed to all be huddling around this particular house. The act confused her.

"We are here because of all the monsters outside." Another girl said.

"Yeah, we started to get them all over the place, once Ganon came." One of the boys said.

"Yes, they started coming from the Sacred Forest Meadow, taking over." Another boy spoke up this time.

"Then Sara went to stop anymore from coming out. I think something bad has happened..." a girl said Her voice faded. "For she has not returned." Another girl finished for her.

"Sara... " Link whispered, head downcast. He then turned, and left the house. Kagome, bowed in thanks, and quickly left, following him. Missing the confused looks on their faces.

She quickly caught up to him. He was walking at a slow pace down the slope. For that she was thankful, her body still ached all over. She did not want to run after him. Hearing him mumble to himself, she turned her head and looked at him.

"Sara. She was my best friend, when I lived here." He whispered. "I wonder what's happened to her."

"When we get there, we'll look for her. I'm sure she's fine. " She tried to reassure him.

"You are right. I'm probably just worrying over nothing." He smiled at her.

"So. We're off to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Right?" She questioned.

"Yes." He nodded.

"So..." She looked around, lost. "Where is it?" He chuckled.

"Follow me." He jogged up to a ledge that came up to his chest. He jumped over it, then preceded to climb some vines that led to a higher ledge, that seemed to be the highest viewpoint in the small village. "Come on. If you don't hurry, I'll leave you behind." He called over his shoulder, now halfway up.

She huffed and swiftly climbed the ledge. She then started to pull herself up the vines, in hot pursuit. Her body groaned but she ignored it, once again. She doesn't want to bother him with something as silly as aches and pains. Her body feels like crap though. And it doesn't look like its getting any better. Her muscles twitched under her skin showing there discomfort. She didn't mind. She just felt drained, and tired. She can keep going, till they finished with The Temple.

Her hand touched dirt, she smiled. She was about to heft herself up when a familiar gloved hand reached down beside her. She looked up, meeting blue.

"Need a lift?"

She smiled, placing her hand onto his. He enclosed his fingers around her hand gently and pulled her up, no problem. Her feet landing softly on the ground.

"My hero." She batted her eyelashes at him.

He just huffed. He turned around. To their left, there was another log tunnel. She followed him until he stepped inside. She stopped at the lip and just stared into the deep abyss. He stopped walking when he realized she was no longer following him, and turned around. He looked at her. She lowered her head sadly and shifted her weight, from one foot to the other. He walked over and in a swift movement picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. She squeaked in persist.

"What are you-- Put me down!" She heard him snort and he ran through the dark passage.

Just as quick as the darkness engulfed her, it retreated. She sighed in relief. She then continued to yell at him, telling him to let her go. He laughed at her small, yelps and tiny squeaks. Probably thought himself funny, treating her like a piece of meat. Soon, his laughter died down and he finally placed her feet firmly on the ground. She then slapped his chest. How dare he!

"Oh, so rough." He purred. "That hurts." He rubbed his chest and gave a fake wince.

She growled and turned on her heels in a huff. Her eyes went wide, finally able to see her surroundings. In each direction she turned, there was a Log tunnel, they all looked the same. They all had that deep darkness that seemed to go on forever. Why her? She sighed looking down sadly.

"What is this place?" She questioned.

"The Lost Woods." He gently spoke. She could see why it was named that. "They're no music." He stated.

"Music?" She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Yes, Sara always would play her music in the Scared Meadow, and it would reach all the way here. I could find my way there with the sound of it. Now I don't hear it . . ." He looked saddened.

"Like I said before. I'm sure she is just fine. We must get there first, before we make any wild guesses."

"You are right. We must move on." He then went through the tunnel to the right. She reached out, and gently took hold of his shirt, following him. He looked over his shoulder, at the small contact, then turned back around, not saying anything.

"You sure you know where your going, now that you can't hear Sara's music?" She seemed hesitant.

"Yes. I know these woods like the back of my hand. I know where to go. This time you should be the one not to worry."

The blackness soon revealed a new area. A fence with a ladder that went into a deep area with a tree. A wooden target dangled from it's branches. She didn't have much time to let her eyes wander, for he turned left going into another tunnel.

As soon as we cleared it, and she ran right into a wall. She was so surprised, she was knocked off her feet. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, before she hit the ground.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly." He gently let go and walked a few steps away, giving her room.

This gave her some time to look around. There wasn't much. A deep pond with a stone slab sticking out from behind it was all she could see. Oh, and a boy. He was in front of, one of the pathways, huffing, and stomping his feet in boredom. Link tried to pass him, but he blocked him from entering.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you pass. Sara went this way, and said not to let anyone go through. I see you are trying to trick me, The Great Mido, by wearing Kokiri clothes. I cannot be fooled, I know you are not a Kokiri. Now leave." He ordered us.

She rested her hand on the hilt of her sword. The idea of knocking him unconscious came to her mind. She didn't want to really hurt the boy. His red hair reminded her so much of Shippo. She shook her head slightly, willing the thoughts away from her mind. Now was not the time.

She pulled her sword out and inch or two before Link put his hands on top of hers. She looked up to see him shaking his head 'no'. She sighed and her sword clicked, closed. His hand still was resting on hers. She cleared her throat. He blushed and pulled his gloved hand away.

He then walked up to the boy known as Mido. Link pulled out his Ocarina and started to play a song that was slightly quick and had a up beat tune. When the song ended Mido had a shocked look on his face.

"I can't believe it. That is Sara's favorite song. She would only teach that song to her friends. Ok. I trust you. You may pass." Then he moved out of the way.

Link just nodded then turned to me and had a grin on his face. He thinks he's so cool. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Show off." She barked at him. He just chucked.

"When I look at you" Mido whispered. "For some reason it reminds me of _him_." Mido then turned away from us. Link looked at Mido for a minute, then went into the tunnel. She followed, not far behind.

We already passed through several tunnels and Link has not said a word. He looked deep in thought. Was something bothering him?

"What's wrong?" She was worried, though she would never admit it.

"What Mido said." He stopped walking and sighed. "I use to be good friends with him, long ago." She looked at him strangely. Why was he still a boy then? "But it seems he is still a child, while I, grew up. I do not understand why I changed yet he, and everyone else in the village stayed the same." He spoke, as if reading her thoughts.

"Well you could always ask Sara when you see her." She nodded, proud, at her deduction.

"I guess your right." Hell yeah she is! She smirked, walking behind him as he walked into another tunnel. We then came to a squared area. Ahead of her, a stone archway. Beyond that, a tall hedge blocked her view.

"This is a maze." He warned her. "But do not worry, you can't get lost. Only two dead ends."

"That seems easy enough." She said and started to walk towards the gate.

"_Hey!_" Navi flew out from under Link's hat, and into her face.

"What do you want, Tinker Bell?" She said in a bored manner.

_"Well, I don't think you should go into the maze or around corners without looking first. There might be monsters lurking around anywhere."_

"That's good to know Navi. Thanks for telling us." Link said to the little fluff ball. The ball of light changed color's, from blue to pink. Was she blushing?

"Are you blushing." She asked. Navi's color changed once again, to a deep red. She quickly went back into hiding, under Link's hat.

"I just have that type of effect on women." Link stated. She started to laugh. Soon she was holding her sides, finding it hard to breathe. "It's not that funny." It took a while, but her laughter soon died down.

"Yeah, it is." She then walked forward, _not_ looking both ways before crossing the street. Oh you rebel you. She smirked to herself.

"Don't you think you should look, like Navi said?"

"Nah. What does that little light thing know anyways?" Might as well humor him. She thought. She then stood in the middle of the path. She looked to the right. Nothing. She looked to the left. Nothing. "Told you that the little thing didn't know what she was talking about-" A clank interrupted her. Then a loud roar followed.

She turned to her right, where the sound came from. A brown ogre-like creature was charging at her, full speed, with a spear in it's hands, ready to gore her.

Her jaw dropped in surprise and she just stared at the monster, with wide eyes. Her legs was trembling, She couldn't move them. She was frozen. At the last moment rough hands grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the charging bull, just in time. A sigh escaped her lips, she was safe.

"Now, what was you saying before? Hmm? Something about Navi being wrong…" He grinned.

"oh, stuff it Link." She huffed.

She then saw the goblin walk by once again, going back towards the right. He was patrolling the area. Link then let go of her arm. He walked forward, and she followed. As we stepped onto the path, the ogre turned to the left and around a corner.

"It seems that you missed him because of the corner."

"I knew that." She then walked passed him and turned the same corner, not looking, once again.

"Hey. Didn't you learn your lesson?!" She heard Link scream to her.

"No." She stated, smirking.

She looked up as she heard the familiar roar from the beast. She smirked, drawing her bow, taking aim. Her aim was true and nailed him right between the eyes. The beast fell over on his back, and green flames surrounded him. After a second or two, the monster was gone, like he was never there in the first place.

She was proud of herself, walking forward she notched another arrow. She ran, sliding sideways, around the corner. She saw brown, and instinctively let the arrow fly from her fingers. Green flames flickered on the ground, showing's it's defeat.

She was enjoying herself. She quickly ran forward, bow drawn. Ready for her next victim. Sliding around a right corner once more, she smirked. Almost let loose an arrow, but found nothing there. She silently cursed and lowered her bow.

She dash forward, going round the next corner. She released her arrow without looking. Hitting another monster in the throat before it had any idea what was going on. It roared in pain and green flames engulfed it.

She walked over to where it once stood. Stone steps to her left, a wooden ladder to her right. She was at the end of the maze. Aw, to bad. She had a lot more arrows left. A roar at the top of the stairs perked her spirits back up, and she ran up them happily.

Once at the top, she came face to face with another ogre. He was three times the size of the other ones and had a huge mallet, instead of a spear. Why do they always think bigger is better? She heard hard thumps behind her, walking at a slow pace. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at Link.

He was now standing be side her. He glanced at the ogre, then at her. The brown beast was roaring, pounding his mallet on the floor, sending a shockwave through the ground, Stopping just a few feet ahead of them. She sighed. So dull. She then pulled out three arrows and notched them onto her bow. She tilted her weapon sidewise and let them fly out of her hands. They hit their mark, across the big bully's chest. She proudly smirked as it roared and fell backwards, Green flames surrounded it's body till there was nothing left.

"Wow, that was simple." She heard Link whisper 'Show off'. She just laughed and allowed him to walk ahead of her. Onto the next flight of steps.

She didn't show it, but those short dashes, around those corners, started to take it's toll. Her knees were aching and popping. She just pushed the pain down, once again. Already use to it.

When she finally reached the top of the stairs The first thing she saw was a concrete platform in the middle of a small, grassy area. Next, her eyes fell upon a stump, under a large, broken bridge. Link ran to the stump, so she followed. He looked down at it, in sorrow. Touching its surface slowly.

"This is where Sara used to sit, and play her favorite song." His voice held sadness.

She heard something land very softly, behind us. Link mustn't have heard it, for he didn't move his gaze from the tree stump. She turned around, engaging the enemy, Bow drawn. She stood there, glaring at the strangely garbed man. She let loose her arrow, he easily dodged rolling to the side. She strung another arrow and fired. He back flipped. The attack barely missed him, as it struck the ground where he once stood.

She cursed and reached for another arrow. She was about to shoot again, when Link's hand on her wrist stopped her. Link then nodded at the man. He took it as his cue, saying it was ok. He got out of his defensive stance and slowly strolled up to them, standing a few feet away. Kagome lowered her bow.

"Link. It seems you have found someone to help you on your journey. " He then looked at her. "She is quite a strong ally." Kagome, smirked, proud of herself. The man then looked back at Link. "You two will face many dangers ahead in the Forest Temple. You must be on your complete guard at all times." He warned. "Now, Link, I must teach you a song that will return you and your ally here safely, should you need to leave, and then return." Then he pulled out a harp.

This confused her. What kind of man carries around a harp? Seriously. He must be gay. I wonder if that's how Link and him know each other? She looked at Link then back at the unknown man. They were playing a song together in unison. Yeah, they must be a couple.

"Till next time Link." The man backed away then threw something on the ground that made a blinding flash. They both covered there eyes, and when they placed their arms, back down. He was gone.

"Link, I don't trust him." She stated, mater of fact.

"What?" He seemed confused. "Why?" Instead of answering him she chose to ask another question.

"Are you gay? Cause if you are, I'm ok with it."

"WHAT?!" Seems, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, I saw how you two were _'in tune' _with each other back there." She started to giggle at her own joke. "And the guy carries a harp. You can't fool me."

"Sheik is not gay!" He defended. "And neither am I!" He added.

"Sheik. Gay name. And I told you. I'm perfectly ok with you being Gay--" Link's shouting interrupted her.

"I'm not gay!"

"Right. Sure. Ok. I believe you." She winked at him and nudged his side.

"N-no! No winking! Stop winking. There's no winking! It's not like that." He continued to argue, and she continued to not listen.

"Are we going to The Forest Temple or what?" She asked.

". . ." He grumbled to himself.

Reaching behind him he pulled out the Hookshot. Firing it at the tree hanging on the broking bridge, above us. He tugged on it slightly, making sure it was secure. He reached out with his free arm and pulled her, rather harshly, onto his body. She let out a small grunt as she slammed into his chest.

A rumble went through her body. He was laughing at her. How dare he! She raised her head up to yell at him, when she felt a hand go up her thigh. She squeaked. He bent down and started to nibble her ear. Her eyes went wide. He whispered, hot breath going across her skin made her shiver.

"I'm not gay." He smirked. She growled at him, and before she could hit him, they were pulled into the air.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, in a firm yet gentle hold. She blushed. Soon their feet landed on the ground, and he let go of her. He then started to calmly walk away, through the entrance in front of them. She stood there. Why was her heart beating so loudly? She heard him yell, for her to hurry up. She jumped out of her daze and quickly jogged up to him. As she crossed over the gate, they were surrounded by walls, covered with vines, and two trees were on either side of the area. A howl erupted through the air and two, human sized, wolves appeared out of the ground.

"Does this happen often?" She questioned him, pulling out her sword.

"Be on your guard, Gray Wolfos block every blow you throw at them. Wait till they lower their defense, to attack, that's their weak spot." He warned her.

She nodded. The wolves then split up, making it one on one. She growled. The wolf was easily running circles around her. The creature then ran forth, standing on it's hind legs, it let loose a mighty howl as it swiped at her with all it's power. She blocked, but wasn't expecting such a strong blow. The attack sent her flying and she landing on the ground with a hard thud. She groaned. That did not feel good, not at all. She slowly sat up as Link called her name, in worry, and ran over to her. The wolves slowly circled us, ready for another attack.

"Are you ok? You took the hit pretty hard." He sounded concerned. He helped her stand back up.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just caught off guard. My sword is not good enough, to block against these hits." She looked at him. "Could you take a couple steps back. I might need some room." He looked sad, for a minute, then backed away like she asked.

She called her Hiraikotsu into her hands. A green glow appeared around the necklace and the heavy boomerang appeared in her outstretched hand. It then slammed into the ground almost pulling her arm off with it. She growled and glared at the weapon. She grunted as she lifted it up off the ground. Her arm started to shake and tremble from the weight. She was having great difficulty holding it.

She tried not to show it, and looked over at Link. His eyes were wide. She smirked at the look, but she could not enjoy it for very long. The wolves ran at them, attacking once again. It howled and attacked. She lowered her weapon, blocking. Piecing pain shot through her arms, and all over her body with each blow. She was slowly being push back with every strike. Her feet digging into the ground.

She roared. Rising her weapon over her head, taking all her strength to do so, and slammed it down, onto the helpless creature. It screamed as its body spilt in two and it burst into flames.

She stood there panting. Her body was covered in sweat and she was still crouched. The Heavy Bone weapon staying where it was at, glued to the floor. Kagome still gripped it tightly, knuckles white. Why was that so difficult? The Hiraikotsu should be easy to handle.

She heard Link grunting and looked over her shoulder. The wolf was repeatedly attacking him, leaving no room for him to counter. She growled.

"Link! Duck!" She ordered.

He did as he was told and ducked. She took a deep breath through her nose. Her body tensed getting ready. She gripped the weapon even tighter. Her feet planted on the ground she gave a shout, and turned her body around. Dragging the Boomerang across the ground, and it scrapped along the grassy floor. She roared, as pain shot through her, throwing the Hiraikotsu with all her might. It soared, through the air, and cut the stunned beast in half. He howled as it burst into green.

Kagome staggered. She killed it. She gave a small cry of joy. She looked up just in time to see the Boomerang coming back at her. She cursed in her mind. She reached her hands out. Her body tightened bracing itself. She caught it, but not before it dragged her 20 feet away. Her feet dragged into the ground, leaving a deep crevasse in it's wake.

She was drenched in sweat. Her body trembling in exhaustion, and pain. She was having trouble breathing. She leaned on the weapon for support. Her vision was getting burry, then black dots started to appear. She was on the brink of passing out. Then a familiar voice echoed through her mind, snapping her awake. She can't pass out here. We've just arrived!

"Kagome! That was simply amazing!" His words made her smirk. Yeah, she's the greatest. He's just now realizing this? She snorted.

She called back her Hiraikotsu. She immediately lost her balance and she almost fell over. She quickly caught herself and slowly steadied her weight. She didn't feel anymore pain, she just felt numb all over. That bothered her, but she didn't question it. She needed to move on. She wanted to get home.

She took a step towards Link, still smirking. Her legs trembled, going to give under her weight. She clinched her teeth. Grunting, she forced them to hold up. She will not show weakness! She bet she looked drunk, or something, to him. She laughed inside her mind.

"You alright?" Worry flashed through his eyes.

He reached his hand out and placed it onto her shoulder. She quickly brushed off, his gesture, and stood strait, determination in her eyes.

"I'm fine." She spoke, walking past him, and to the door leading into the temple.

She walked, proud and graceful. She was strong, not weak. Her body will never surrender to exhaustion. No. Never will her body quit, when the race hasn't even started yet. She growled. Her frame finally getting some feeling back into it. All her muscles tingled and twitched every so often. A scratching noise brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up, at the walls.

"What is it?" Link spoke behind her.

"I hear something. Scratching. On that wall, behind the tree." She walked up to the wall and peered behind the tree. Her vision was still fuzzy, but she could see good enough for now.

The creature looked quite strange to her. It had a Skeleton's head for a body and multiple spider legs stretched out around it. Disgusting looking creature. She hated spiders. She pulled out her bow once more and quickly shot at the nasty thing. She missed, she was shocked. Her hands, fingers in particular, were tingling in pleasure. From endorphins, she quickly figured out.

She clinched her jaw together, tightly, sending another wave of pleasure through her mind. So that's what that "unknown feeling" was, pooling in her stomach when Link touched her, in a certain way. She had no idea it felt so good. She closed her eyes. But his touch was different, it made her feel warm, this just makes her lightheaded.

She could feel his eyes boring onto her back. Probably surprised she missed. Heck, she was surprised she missed. She growled and drew another arrow. Pleasure flooded her mind. Is her body really in such, bad shape? She grinded her teeth together, in frustration, and fired, this time, hitting her mark. It screeched in pain and fell to the ground.

She was about to yell her accomplishment to the world, she defeated her greatest enemy, but a light shone into her eyes. Blinding her briefly. She looked at the frustrating light and snarled. Something on top of the tree on the other side. Maybe treasure? She shrugged, the movement making her shiver. Ah, she will miss it when the effects start to wear off. She shuddered, dreading the pain she will feel later.

"There's something up-" She paused. Her voice was slurry. "Up- there." Link turned around and looked.

"I don't see anything." She was glad he did not notice her troubled speech.

"Well, I do." She Then turned, and started to climb up the vine covered wall the spider laid on a few moments ago.

She held back a moan as pleasure rushed through her veins. She looked down seeing Link below her. He was following her movements with his eyes. She was glad she did not wear a skirt anymore. She soon jumped, and landed on the tree. She now could see, what was on top of the tree, on the other side.

"It's a chest!" She yelled down to Link.

"Really?!" He sounded quite excited.

"Yeah! I'm going to see what's in it." She told him.

She looked, seeing a small gap separating one branch from the other. She smirked. All to easy. She took off into a sprint, enjoying the feeling through her body. She braced her feet and leaped off at the last minute. Her leg buckled underneath her at the last push. It was at that moment, she realized her mistake. She was so caught up, from feeling so good, she forgot how badly her body really was.

The small error was all she need, to miss the jump. The "easy hop" quickly turned into a huge problem. She soon found herself falling. Her hand stretched out to grab something, out of reflex. She felt wood underneath her fingers and her body jerked at the sudden stop. She heard a pop, and a wave of tingles flooded her mind, once again. Did she dislocate her shoulder? She would have shrugged if she could. She could not tell, she did not feel any pain after all. She was holding on with one hand. Her grip was slipping fast, her nails dug into the bark.

She heard Link scream her name, in fear. Her body was trembling, but she couldn't tell if it was from fear, pleasure, or pain. She slowly hefted herself up with one arm. Her hand was shaking unable to hold on much longer. She felt dizzy, the endorphins was working over time. She lifted her other hand, and started to pull harder, not wanting to fall.

She grunted as she pulled herself onto the extremely wide branch. Her breathing was ragged again, her body is still trembling. Her back was pressed against the tree's, hard wooden surface. She sighed, now as not the time to rest. If she did not keep moving, the signals in her brain will stop making those "feel good" chemicals.

She quickly stood back up and walked over to the chest. Opening it, she found out, that inside, was a sliver key. She pocketed the small item and looked down at the ground. Link was staring at her from below. So many things was going through his mind, she could tell, he was like a open book. Fear, anger, worry, confusion. She shook her head.

"You better catch me!" She warned him.

She could see his eyes fog over with thought then he stretched his arms out. She smiled and with a small leap, found herself falling, once again. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness. It was over too soon, for she came to a stop, falling into strong his strong arms.

"We got to stop meeting like this, little filly." He purred. She playfully slapped his chest.

"Oh my, such flattery will get you no where young man." She smiled.

Her mind was all tingly. She didn't care what she said or what she did, most of the things that ran through her mind was all fuzzy, so it did not matter to her. But it did made it hard to think, so she just blurted out whatever. And it seems deep down, she has a dark side. Stupid hormones.

She felt her feet touch the ground, and he stepped away from her. Giving her space. She smirked. Every since that time in the windmill he has been more kind to her, and stopped being so touchy feely… sometimes. That thought made her happy. He keeps to his word. Unlike someone she knows. She huffed.

"I have something for you." She told him. "Now, close your eyes." Her voice, she noted, sounds slightly seductive.

He seemed confused but looked like he wanted to humor her and did as he was told. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key. Her mind was still fuzzy and she got a idea. She grinned.

She reached up and rubbed his strong chest hungrily. Wow, his so toned. She felt his muscles tighten, slightly flinching at her movements. Does he not like her touch? This thought made her frown. She placed the key on her tongue smirking, once again. Well this will show him not to mess with her anymore. Not gay. She mentally snorted. My ass. Who filches at a woman's touch? Seriously. Especially such a fine, sexy woman as her. She complemented herself.

She cursed. She must be drunk. She thought. Stupid endorphins, they made her like this! She blamed anything for her, strange behavior. She wrapped her arms around the mans lean shoulders. His eyes, still closed, but his face was flushed red. He looks so sexy like that. Man, she surprised herself. Look at all these crazy thoughts running through her head. It was insane! Him, Sexy!? Pshaw. Crazy!

"Mmm." She moaned slightly and pressed her body against his.

The endorphins made her whole body feel warm. Her face was flushed as well. She stood on the balls of her feet till he wasn't towering over her, in such a way. She could hear, and feel his heart, beating madly against her chest. Or maybe that was her own? She couldn't tell. Even if she was as tall as she could get, it still wasn't enough. Why was he so much taller then her. She felt small. She did not like that idea. So she pulled him roughly towards her.

She felt his body tense at the harsh treatment, but he immediately relaxed into her rough hold. So he is that kind of man? She mentally smirked, at the idea. She tilted her head and pressed her face close to his. There lip's were slightly brushing across each others. She let a breath of hot air escape her mouth. She felt him shiver, as it ran across his dry lips.

"Open." She saw him lick his lips in hesitation. "Open." She ordered him. Her voice went deeper, trying to tempt his lips apart.

This time, he complied and his lips parted slightly. She whispered 'Good boy' and she felt him tremble. She placed her hands behind his neck and entangled her fingers in his golden locks. His eyes were still closed, but she could tell, it was taking all of his will power not to open them. She did however feel him wrap his arms around her slim waist. She smirked.

She pushed, the key, halfway out of her mouth. She stuck her tongue out, and balanced it carefully. She gently let it slide off of her wet tongue and into his now, parted lips. She heard him gasp, snapping his eyes open. She let out a purr, as he backed away, and placed his hand in front of his mouth. He pulled out the key and looked at it.

"Ah, you was hoping for something else? Hmm?" She asked.

He looked at her and his eyes widened. Was there something on her face? She giggled and walked past him, through the closed door, leading into the temple. Leaving the confused, dazed man, to his own thoughts. She wondered. What was wrong with her? Stupid Pleasure senses, making her do freaky things. But she must admit, she rather enjoyed teasing him like that.

She was now in a narrow hallway. She immediately noticed a shadow on the floor. You could not pass the hall, without walking underneath it. Right away, she knew it was a trap. A clicking sound behind her shocked her, out of her thoughts. Link walked up to her, he paused before strolling past her.

She waited for him to stop walking, but he did not. Does he not notice the trap? She ran to him, grabbing his shirt collar and yanking him backwards just as he walked under the shadow. A large spider creature fell off the ceiling. It looked just like the one she killed before, only it was bigger then her. It spun around, then started to slowly crawl back up to it's hiding spot.

"Now. I know I'm sexy and all, but that doesn't give you an excuse to lose your insight of the world around you." She preached to him.

He looked at her. His eyes fogged over for a second, he blushed and turned his head away. She sighed, pulling out her bow, and shot the vial thing, clinging to the ceiling. She looked down at her hand, only a slight tingle was now present in her body. The endorphins was wearing off. She cursed.

Link then started to walk pass her once again, through the, now cleared, hall way. She followed behind him, but soon realized he was keeping as much distance, as he could, from her. Was he avoiding her? Was it because of the key thing? Why did she even do that in the first place? She tried to remember, her mind was all a blur. She was having trouble trying to think. Her brain started to tingle. She was probably causing herself a headache, trying to remember. She huffed in disbelief.

She soon found herself in a large, circler area, standing beside Link. There was a elevator in the center of the room. Four different color flames surrounding it. It seems this temple was bigger then she thought. She walked forward. Suddenly the flames turned into ghost-type people. Where they Poe's? Or Poe Spirit's or… whatever? They all laughed and disappeared. The elevator then slowly lowered until it was molded perfectly into the floor. She cursed, once again. Yup. She agreed. She was already starting to act like her old self.

"And here I thought this would be easy." She heard him chuckle behind her.

"When is anything ever easy?" He asked. He slowly descended down the stairs.

"When you don't get caught." She stated. Her words made him faultier in his steps, pausing for a brief moment, before continuing onward, and towards a far off door. It was locked though. Instead of following him, she had her eyes on the elevator.

She walked down the steps. A small tingle slowly flowed throughout her body, instead of the usual, crushing wave, so strong, it made her lightheaded. She frowned, Her "feel good" Chemicals was wearing off, and fast. She wouldn't last the journey, searching for those stupid ghosts, running all over this place. She knew this place was huge.

"I will find the easy way!! You wait and see!" She was now in front of the elevator, yelling towards him.

He just looked, over his shoulders, at her. He then shook his head and chuckled, turning back around to look at the locked door. She quickly pulled out all the stops to try and pry open the stupid thing. She pulled out her sword and stabbed the small crack in the floor, trying to wedge it through. Nothing.

She growled. She shot a few arrows into it. They just stuck to the floor, not penetrating. She pulled out her staff and tried to make a lever, together with her sword. When that didn't work she started to bash her Hiraikotsu in frustration at the elevator's top. Stupid thing! Open! She threw her boomerang away, it was left, plied up with the rest of her weapons. She then started to jump up and down, now out of ideas. She stomped her foot angrily at the ground. Pain shot through her leg. She hissed, holding her injured foot.

Her eyes went wide. Oh, crap. She now felt pain. She didn't have much time, soon all the pain in her body would come crashing back. She can already feel her body trembling. Wait, that wasn't her. She looked down and saw the elevator was slowly rising. She smiled.

"Ha!" She huffed. "I did it Link!" She yelled. "Come on!" Link turned to Her. She saw a small smile creep unto his face.

She knew she would get this thing open. She was proud of herself, and puffed her chest out, showing her accomplishment. She stopped though, and quickly jumped down. She will celebrate later. Small tingles evaded her feet when she landed with a thud. She looked down, seeing her sword. She picked it up and left the rest of her weapons there. She'll get them later. She sheathed her sword. It closed shut with a small, click. Not waiting for Link, she walked into the elevator. Iron bars shot all around her, trapping her inside. She cursed. How could she fall for such a trap?! Quaking, underneath her, indicated it was swiftly going back down, taking her with it. She turned on her heels, staring at the wide eyed man.

"LINK!" Her voice cracked, showing her fear.

She gripped the bars and started to shake them. They stayed unmoving. With a grunt she tried to pull them apart. Sharp, shocks, pieced her muscles, stopping her. She clinched her jaw tight. She reached out her hand through the spacing in the bars. As if that would help with anything. She was already three-fourths into the floor. She had to withdrawn her hand, not wanting it to be wedged between, the roof, and the floor. Darkness was slowly creeping up and around her body. She raised her hand, touching the top of the elevator. She pushed, as if the motion, would will the elevator, to go back up.

"Link!" She called in desperation, one last time.

A small slimmer of light was all that was left, before a large slam rang through her ears. She was caught, and everything went black.

* * *

He heard her yell, behind him in joy. He turned around and saw the elevator slowly rising. He smiled at her. Who would have thought? Oh well. He mentally shrugged and started to descend the stairs. Kagome picked up her sword and walked into the elevator. She was so impatient. Could she not wait for him? A loud bang sounded throughout the silent area. His head snapped up, only to see Kagome inside the elevator. Iron bars surrounded her. She was trapped. His heart stopped.

"Kagome…" He whispered. He couldn't think. Kagome, yelled his name, snapping him out of his shock. She was scared. He dashed forward, his feet moving on there own. 'Kagome.' His mind reeled. He saw her reach her hand out for him. His chest clinched and he tried to run faster. He could barely see her hand. She was reaching up, touching the roof.

He lunged forward, his stomach slid across the ground. She screamed his name, one last time. in desperation. He stretched his hand out, as if trying to catch the impossible. A loud crash, bellowed through the air. It closed shut, just as his hand reached it.

"Kagome!!" He roared into the air. He was now sitting, staring at his empty hand, as if waiting for an answer. "Kagome." He mumbled is disbelief.

He screamed her name, once again. He was pounding the floor, as if trying to punish the elevator for taking her away from him. He started to whisper, blaming himself. His rough onslaught on the floor, stopped. He should have been faster. If only he stopped her. Laughter boomed throughout the quiet room. He clinched his jaw, tight.

"Poor Fairy Boy. You must feel so alone without your little partner." The voice teased.

"Ganon!" He shouted to the voice. "What have you done to Kagome?!" A growl erupted through his chest, in warning.

"Now, now. Watch that temper of yours."

"Tell me what you have done with her!" Her ordered.

"I don't have to tell you anything boy!" his voiced flared, the room quaked. "But since you amuse me. " he's voice was calm once more. The floor stop shivering at his anger. "I will tell you. She is with me." He gloated. "If you want to see her again. You must beat me in this temple. If you do…" His voice trailed off slightly. "I _might_ let you see her once more." His laugh echoed through the halls, once more, before fading.

"GANONDORF!" Link roared into the sky. He received no answer.

His anger slowly died down. He sat there for what seemed like, to him, hours. He was wallowing in his own guilt, for what happened to Kagome. The images in his mind, played over and over again; like a broken record. He shouldn't have let her out of his sight. He was to slow. He should have seen the trap. The thing is, he didn't, and now she's gone. He sighed. A growl bubbled in his chest. He shouldn't be sitting here. The more he sits and does nothing, the longer Kagome is in Ganon's clutches.

He slowly stood, and dusted himself off. He saw her weapons on the floor. Standing there for a few seconds longer, he paused. He then preceded to pick up the discarded weapons. He had no trouble, till it came to the Hiraikotsu. As he tried to heft the weapon, his shoulder popped. The weapon hit the floor with a loud bang. It was so heavy! How could she move around with this, as if it was nothing? He could not lift it, so he left it there. Might as well leave the rest of her stuff here. He thought. They would only slow him down. He looked around the room once more, placing all her things into a pile on the floor. He saw one door that was not locked, a good indication of where he should venture next. He took a deep breath, and calmly walked to the door. Starting his journey through The Forest Temple, to save Kagome.

He grunted. This small trek across the Temple served to be more challenging then he first thought. He already traveled through most of the temple, and he hasn't even came across one Poe yet. Luck should have it, he did find a few keys, fought some Stalfos, Blue bubbles, Deku Baba's, Octoroks, Came across difficult puzzles, Twisted hallways, Wall Masters and several Huge blocks!

He was taking a small break from the whole ordeal. He just finished off two tough Stalfo's and a chest appeared in the circular room. He rested his back against the stone wall for a few more minutes before he pushed himself off the wall and towards the unopened chest. Inside, was The Fairy Bow. Ah, finally, something he could use. He saw many switch that was to far away for him to reach. This bow would be perfect.

When he came upon the switches, he's first thought, went to Kagome's bow, she left behind. He retraced his steps all the way back to the large room. Only to find that he could not pull the string back, to fire. Was it enchanted in some way so only she could use it? He shook his head. He did not know. He was angered he walked all that way there for nothing, but soon found his way back to the switches, once again.

It took a few more door, Hallways, switches, and a golden key, before he came to his first Poe. Finally. She was rather annoying. Wanting him to shoot pictures of herself before she would appear. It wasn't so bad, there was only three pictures, but they was all black, only one of them housed her soul. Once he got it in full view and raised his bow, her spirit moved, from one picture to another. This angered him, but he soon got the hang of it. He was thrilled when he finally killed her. Three more to go. He groaned.

He was on his third Poe now. She was more annoying then the picture ghosts. Wanting him to finish a Human sized, puzzle of herself. It was made out of huge stone block that he had to push across the room, before she would appear and fight him. He was glad when he finally solved it and beat her, making one more torch light up. Only one more left.

He walked through the door, in the puzzle room, leaving. He found himself inside the elevator room once again. The last Poe was in the center of the room. Finally. He didn't have to flip a hundred switches, to reach her, and then do something crazy to make it show itself. Soft weeping enter it's ears. Was it crying over its fallen companions? He jumped down, raising his bow to strike. She laughed. A trapped. He growled. She split herself into four images and surrounded him.

His heart beat faster, this one was smarter then the rest. He tried not to panic and soon, through trial and error, found out which one was the real one. Defeating her, the torch lit. The elevator slowly rose from the ground. He smiled. Looking unto it, he saw that it was empty. His frowned. Of course, she wouldn't still be left inside. He just had a small glimmer of hope. That's all.

He rubbed his sore body as he entered the lift. It slowly descended down. That Poe packed quite a punch. When he missed, she would laugh and hit him with a sneak attack from behind. He growled. Stupid spirits. The elevator finally landed with a soft thud on the ground. He looked around and mentally groaned. _Another_ puzzle?

Turns out, the puzzle wasn't all that bad, only on his muscles. Pushing and pulling stone slabs, trying to reveal doors and more switches, took a number on him. He was now standing in front of a locked door. It was huge in size, and the lock was golden, and in the shape of an ogre. He pulled out, the only key left, in his pocket. The golden one he found before. He inserted it, into the lock, and turned it. It clicked, and to his joy, it opened. He didn't think twice, before going inside. The door slammed shut behind him.

The room looked rather small from where he stood, in front of the door. There was a ten foot tall platform that took up most of the room. From what he could see, a rope barrier was enclosed around it. Pictures hung on the wall, also surrounding the area. A small set of stairs was in front of him, curving around the pillar, leading to the top. He then took flight, up the stairs. When he reached the top his eyes widened.

"Kagome!" He yelled in shock.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. She was in the middle of the platform, tied up. She muffled small screams at him but he couldn't understand her, a gag was on her mouth. He immediately ran to he and kneeled.

"Don't worry, I got you--" His hand went through her. An illusion.

He cursed, yet another trap! He looked behind him as bars came up, blocking his escape. An all to familiar voice boomed in the room.

"Ha ha ha ..." Ganon appeared above him.

He was floating in the air, on top of his black horse, laughing. He suddenly reached up and pulled off his face. A metal-type mask surrounded in blue mist was revealed. Before Link could understand what was going on, he rode into one of the pictures on the wall. He growled, not liking this game of run and hide. He screamed for him to come and fight him, like a real man. After a minute he saw Ganon start to ride out of the picture, he looked around. Ganon was riding out of every picture. More illusions? Link pulled out his bow taking aim.

A purple portal appeared in front of one of the pictures. Instinctively he shot into the deep abyss. He heard Ganon scream in pain then he retreat back, into the picture. He strung another arrow, not letting his guard down. The same thing happened again, but Link released to quickly and shot the wrong picture. He heard him laugh before a shock, of pain, hit his back. Link roared in agony. After a few seconds the pain dulled but he still felt a tingling sensation all throughout his body. He readied his bow, once more. Praying he wouldn't make a mistake like that again.

Thankfully he didn't, and three more hits later, Ganon hissed in pain. He fell off his horse and started to hover freely out in the open. Link smirked. Finally, he came out of hiding. He pulled back his arrow and it flew towards him. He easily flicked it away with his staff. The grip on his bow tightened and it creaked at the harsh pressure. He put it away and pulled out his Master Sword.

Without warning, Ganon threw a ball of energy at him. Link ducked, and rolled away just in time. He laughed at his foolish movements, and sent another ball his way. He dodged again. This continued for a few minutes before Navi appeared.

"_Hey! The only way to get him is to hit him with his own magic_!" She then ran back into hiding.

"Oh that's just great help Navi, how am I suppose to-" He paused.

He got an idea and smirked. He quickly got into attack position and waited. When Ganon sent the electric ball at him, Link quickly swiped his sword. The ball sparked and sizzled against his sword, before reflecting back. Ganon was caught off guard, it hit him and he fell onto the ground. Link growled. Lunging forward, he attacked his weakened body. He hacked and slashed with all his strength, exacting his revenge on the evil man. He roared in pain with each hit, until he pushed Link back with pure energy, and flew into the air, once more.

Ganon roared in anger and sent another ball at him. Link reflected the attack again. This time the pig faced man was ready. Swinging his staff, and with a mighty huff, it was sent back at Link. The game of tennis continued. The ball's speed quickened with each hit till it was only a blur screaming across the air. Link was lucky, and Ganon messed up and he fell on the floor again, writhing in pain.

Once again, Link dashed forward and attacked him with all his might. Ganon screamed and blue flames engulfed his form. Link yelled in victory as his crumbled body floated into the air. Link then started to order Ganon to give Kagome back, but a booming voice interrupted him.

"Hey kid, you did quite well. It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill." He paused. "But you have defeated only my phantom. When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy!" The 'Phantom Ganon' started to convulse into pain as more flames surrounded him. "I will send this weakling in the space between dimensions." A purple portal appeared in the center of the room and the phantom dropped into it before it closed back up again.

"Where is Kagome!? You said you will give her to me once I beat you!" Link stated.

"I said I _might _give her to you." He corrected.

"You better give her back to me right now!" A warning growl erupted through Link's chest.

"Temper temper. You should watch it." He scolded. " That anger will get you into trouble someday." Preaching.

"Give her back!" He ordered again. His voice was lowered, trying to stay calm.

"Sorry. I think I will keep her for a little while longer. I enjoy her company very much." He teased. Links anger flared, once more.

"How do I know she is safe?!" Link asked. There was no answer. "Ganon?!" His voice held slight worry. "Ganondorf!" He snarled the evil mans name, hoping for a reply. He was only met, with silence. He looked down at the ground sadly. His beating heart echoed loudly in the calm room. Then, a soft voice entered his ear.

"Let me go. Please." The voice begged.

"K-Kagome?!" He spoke her name into the air, as if it was taboo.

"Link?" She replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "Is that..." There was a long pause. "You?" Her voice sounded weak and fading. "I'm-" Her words was cut short.

"I believe that is enough." Ganon interrupted.

"What have you done to her!?" He yelled.

"Nothing." He replied. Link was going to persist, saying he was a liar, when Ganon spoke again. "She is very powerful." He told him. "I can't have you, walking around, on my land, with someone like her." He stated. "So, I took her when she was weakened and had her guard down." He paused slightly. "To tell you the truth, I was surprised at how simple it was." Ganon gloated.

"You're a monster and a-" A small, white, glow, above him, caught Link's attention.

He looked at it, squinting. It enlarged and then a black burr came hurling towards him. Before he could react it rammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He laid there for a few seconds. A small moan fell unto his frame. He looked down, and his eyes widened. He quickly sat up, cradling the small girl to his body.

"Link..." She looked at him with half closed eyes, she looked exhausted. The choker on her neck glowed green before she went limp in his arms.

"Kagome?" He whispered. "Kagome!" Repeating her name, he shook her shoulders slightly.

She groaned at the rough movement. He sighed in relief. She just passed out. He hugged her close to his chest. Placing his nose in the nape of her neck, he took a deep breath. Vanilla flooded his sense, once again. He missed it, such a wonderful sent. He took another gulp of air and whispered her name. He felt her shiver and he pulled back, looking down at her. So small. He smiled and slowly stood up. Taking extra care, holding such a fragile package as her. He then walked calmly into the blue glow that was waiting for him. He looked around, finding himself, once again, in the chamber of sages. He gently squeezed his arms, making sure she was still with him.

"I'm here too." A little voice spoke up.

"Sara." He said greeted softly.

"Yes, it's me Link, I wanted to say thank you... Because of you, I could awaken as a Sage." Link was slightly taken back, Sara was the sage?

"Yes, I'm the sage of the Forest Temple." She spoke, as if reading his mind. "Now please, take this Medallion as my thanks and to remind you of our friendship we always had and always will have." She smiled and raised her hands and the green Forest Medallion came down. "I will always be... your friend." Her words were soft as light engulfed him and Kagome.

His feet landed softly on a dirt rode. He looked up and smiled, seeing The Great Deku Tree. He paused waiting to hear a familiar, all-knowing, wise, voice. It never came. He looked down and sighed. He was dead, killed by Ganon's curse, seven years ago. His eyes squinted, seeing a small plant below the mighty tree. He bent down, trying to get a better look. Suddenly it sprang to life, shooting up, out of the ground.

"AH!" He stumbled backwards.

He looked down at the package in his arms as she stirred slightly, and mumbled. A small smile creped onto his face. He then looked up, a tree-like being, planted in front of him.

"Hi there! I am the Deku Tree sprout!" It chirped. "Because you broke the curse on the Forest Temple, I can grow and flourish!" It joyfully cried. "I bet your wondering why all your friends stayed the same and don't recognize you!" He asked. Link wasn't really thinking about that, at the moment, but yes, it has crossed his mind. "Its because the Kokiri never grow up! Even after seven years, they're still kids!" This fact surprised Link. "You must be wondering why only you have grown up!" Link just nodded. "Well, as you might have already guessed, you are not a Kokiri! You are actually a Hylian! I am finally happy to reveal this secret to you!" He paused, then started to tell a story.

"Long ago before, the King came of this country, there was a fierce war. A Hylian mother fled to get away from the war with her child. She came this forest and asked the Deku tree to watch over her child since she was badly injured... she soon died. The great Deku tree knew the child had a great destiny so he took the boy in and grew him up with the Kokiri." He smiled and looked at me.

"You are a Hylian, and were always bound to leave this forest. And now, you have learned your own destiny. So you know what you must do. That's right, you must save the land of Hyrule. Now, Link, break the curses on all the Temples, and return peace to Hyrule!" The sprout moved and dance around happily, waving his branches around.

Link smiled at the little happy creature. Seeing as he had nothing more to say, he turned around and exited the area. He was strolling through the small, forest village, Kagome in hand. His friends waved and cheered for him in thanks, calling him "The Hero". They still did not recognize who he truly was. He was saddened, but nodded every now and then, in greeting.

He soon heard creaking, under his feet, as he crossed the rope bridge, and into the dark tunnel, finding himself outside. He sighed looking at Epona, who waited for him patiently, then down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He heard Epona short, expressing her thoughts on the matter, and shaking her head.

"Yeah yeah, I know. She's a lot of trouble for one little filly. Eh girl?" Epona answered by stomping her hoofed feet, and neighing.

He chuckled at the humorous horse. He stopped when the "little filly" wiggled in his grasp. When she stopped moving, he shifted her around in his arms till he had her positioned on just one of them. Her thighs and bottom was laying on his forearm. The rest of her body was leaning fully against his chest, head propped against his shoulder. He felt her sigh unto his bare neck and shivers ran down his spine.

Before he dropped the poor girl, he quickly lifted them up into the saddle. He placed her, as is, onto the cold material. She grumbled and buried her face into his chest. He looked down at her and smiled. She looks like a child. He noted, watching her legs, dangle freely. A small wind blew around them and she squeezed her legs tighter together. She shivered and cuddled closer to his body, seeking warmth. He placed his arms on either side of her small frame, hugging her close, and grabbed the reins. He clicked his tongue together softly, signaling Epona to start. He then looked up at the sky, in the direction, where they were going to engage, another, great enemy.

It roared in anger and rage. Its peak had a evil red aura circling around it, like the plague. A hard breeze blew into his face. A strong, spicy smell wafted into his nose. The wind picked up, and whipped and howled around them, as if saying 'Do not go.' But he must, he told himself. They must go to a place who's very name, tells exactly was to come, if you venture into it's deep, dark grasp.

"Death Mountain." He whispered.


	5. Death Mountain

Link was wondering, the dark, and empty town of Kakariko. He was very upset, and confused. He thought this would be a good idea. The town was placed in the perfect spot. Why were they like this? He thought the townspeople were kind. He guessed they didn't take to well to strangers. The only one who really remembered him was Auju. She was the first one to ask, but she said she couldn't. They didn't have room. He sighed coming up to the only house left. Hopefully this one will be different.

He shifted the young maiden in his arms. Tapping the door lightly. Waiting a few moments before trying again. He was about to knock a third time when he heard grumbling on the other side. He stopped and waited. The door swung open widely, showing a very angry man on the other side. He growled at Link asking what he wanted.

"Hello." Link greeted. Smiling nicely at the man. "You see, my friend is tired." He motioned towards the sleeping girl in his arms. "She is in much need of rest, and I was hoping you would be so kind as to let me leave her here with--" He's words were cut short when the door slammed in his face. He had his answer.

Do these people, have no heart anymore!? I mean, look at her. He looked down at his arms. She was tiny, and shivering in the cold night air. She needed a warm bed, she was exhausted. She was captured and who knows what else happened, and all these people care about is slamming the door in his face over and over again and going back to bed.

A deep rumble threaten to escape from his chest and he grinded his teeth together, in frustration. A small whimper, in his arms, stopped him and he immediately calmed back down. Turning around, he glanced once over his shoulder at the cold wooden door, then strolled away.

He grunted, climbing up the harsh mountain. It was not that he had trouble carrying the small female. It was the monsters, rocks, and large boulders that came hurling down towards him, bent on killing him, that gave him such a problem. He could have easy killed the monsters and moved out of the way of the rocks, but with her in his arms, the challenge was twice as difficult, as it needed to be. He had to dodge the monsters, and run away from the boulders. But he couldn't move to fast or the tiny woman would start to whimper, and struggle in his hold.

He sighed in relief, standing in front of a large opening, leading into the mountain. A familiar thumping music entered his ears, making them twitch in delight, at the beating sound. Finally. He whispered. He knew his 'Brothers' wouldn't let him down, and take the girl into their care. Nothing bad would happen here. He smiled at that thought, and preceded into the large gate.

* * *

"Kagome." Something was calling her name. Mother? "Kagome." The voice whispered. No. It was not her mother. Something else was calling her. "Wake up." It ordered. Inuyasha? "Wake up." It repeated.

A warm feeling surrounded her. What is this? Something was pulling at her. Suddenly bright light, filled her vision, and she groaned. She covered her eyes with her hands. She hissed, pain shooting through her body. She cursed. She woke up to this? Why!? She slowly blinked her eyes. They soon adjusted, and she found herself laying on a woven rug.

She was warm, even though she was laying on the floor. She was surrounded by rock. It was everywhere. The only thing else in the room was a table, two pots, and two torches on either side of a, strange, dragon statue. Where was she? This doesn't look familiar at all. She thought back, trying to remember. She was sent to a different world. Then she meet Link. We was in the forest, and she found a key. Something happened after that, but she couldn't' remember, that part was very fuzzy. Then? Then... Darkness?

Her chest tightened, it was that pull again. Something was calling her. Telling her to get up, and follow it. She wanted to, she really did, but her body ached all over. She felt it pull harder, telling her she couldn't stay there. She couldn't lay there, anymore. She had to get up. She groaned, and slowly sat up, the movement sent so much pain through her, she thought she would pass out. Can she really stand, when her body was this badly damaged?

Get up. It ordered her. You must stand. She just nodded her head. Okay, okay. Her choker glowed green and her staff appeared in her hand. She was glad she called her weapons back before she passed out. She then remembered she passed out, in Links arms, and blushed. She didn't have anymore time to think, for more pain shot through her body, as she pulled herself up.

The staff jingled as her body trembled. Her knees were going to give out soon. She couldn't stay on them for very long. She put most of her weight on her staff. The muscles in her arm twitched. Everything she did sent horrible, horrible, shocks through her veins. Once she had herself balanced, well enough, the pull happened again. Where was it leading her? The call was so strong. Her legs were moving on her own, limping toward the statue. The statue? No, not the statue, beyond the statue. She saw a door way behind the dragon. Extreme heat wafted through it. It made her hesitant, but another pull from the invisible force, made her move forward once again.

Hot, so hot. She was melting. Her body ached and sweat pored from every fiber of her body. Lava flowed all round her, and here she was, limping around, as if she knew what she was doing. The only thing guiding her was some magical pull. She snorted. Magic, it's a stupid feeling, she shouldn't have even listened to it. Now she was standing in front of a broken ledge. Jump. It said. She looked around, trying to ignore what she just heard.

Jump. It repeated. Is that voice crazy!? A few feet across, from where she stood, was a stone cliff. In her condition she would break her foot, or even her leg. She was _not_ doing it. Jump! It yelled in her mind. She cursed. She can't believe she was doing this. Backing up a few steps. Closing her eyes taking a few breaths getting ready. She can't believe she was going to jump. In these situations she sometimes questions her own sanity. JUMP!

"SHUT UP!" She roared into the air. The scream made her lungs sting, and she coughed, making pain shoot through her sides. She growled.

Before she had second thoughts she dashed forward. Her knees cracked and popped with every step. Her feet were sore and her chest ached. Her muscles clinched and she flew through the air. Ah! She was flying! The great leap of faith came to an abrupt end when she landed on her back. She swore she heard her back snap. The wind got knocked out of her and she coughed. Once the dust settled around her, the pull happened again. She groaned.

Once more, using the staff as a crutch, she lifted herself off of the stone floor. She looked around. The small ledge she found herself on, had a broken ladder to her right, and in font of her was a cliff leading down to the boiling lake of lava. Great, just great. The pulled stopped and she sighed. Wonderful, the call was nothing more then a trap, and it led her to nothing, and she was going to die here.

A large thump of pressure hit her chest, almost knocking her off her feet. But she did stumble though, and her back slammed into some rocks, behind her. She turned around and looked at the slightly strange rocks. The thump pulsed through the rocks and on to her hand. These rocks? The crazy voice brought her here for some ROCKS!? That's it. If she gets out of here, she was never going to listen to the voices, ever again! Of course, your not suppose to listen to them in the first place... but it was to late for that.

The pulse happened again, she sighed. What was it wanting? She looked around the rocks. A huge hole was visible above them. She heard a sound coming from inside. Closing her eyes she tried to figure out what it was. Dripping? She was confused. Looking at the rocks, once more, she called back her staff and brought out her Hiraikotsu. Whatever it is, calling her, is through that opening, she figured. And that means these rocks are blocking the way.

She knew that it was going to be difficult to even lift this weapon. It would take all her strength, she gathered while sleeping, just to knock these boulders out of the way. She was having second thoughts. Clear the path. The voice was back, and she growled. Clear the path...

She roared in anger at the annoying voice and with all her might lifted her most destructive weapon over her head and brought it down. She could practically hear the boulders screaming in pain as the boomerang sliced through their tough exterior, like butter. When it was over, she was breathing raggedly. Her sweaty hands, caused her Hiraikotsu slipped out of their loose grip, and it laid helplessly on the ground. Its done its job, so she didn't care.

The pull was now stronger. It willed her to walk forward, forgetting about everything around her. Her pain. Her sweat. Her weapon. Her mind was blank. Her body was shutting down, trying to save itself from it's own demise, in desperation. She couldn't feel, her vision was blurry, and all sounds that entered her ear, were muffled.

Black dots spotted over her eyes, she was going to pass out soon, she realized. Her body kept moving despite it all. She smirked. She was more stubborn then she thought. A familiar but whispered laughter entered her mind. It said something about... Battle? making her... weary?

She saw white lights circle around her before her body finally shut down, exhausted. Once again, she was trapped, in her own mind, covered in its lonely darkness.

* * *

With the help of his new weapon, The Megaton Hammer, Link was able to defeat the volcano dragon, Volvagia. And it was not easy. He soon found himself inside the Chamber of sages, once more.

"Thank you, Brother!" Darunia spoke to him. "I really appreciate what you did. I thank you on behalf of the entire Goron race! You turned out to be a real man, just as I thought you would!" He smiled. "By the way, I, the wild Darunia turned out to be the great Sage of Fire. Isn't that funny, Brother? Well, this must be what they call destiny. Nothing has made me happier then helping you seal the evil here!" He laughed in joy. "Hey. Brother, take this! This is a Medallion that contains the power of the fire spirits-- and my friendship." The medallion hovered over to Link. He smiled and happily received it. "Don't forget… Now you and I are true Brothers!" The words echoed around him.

He was lifted up and out of the chamber, and back into Death Mountain. He smiled, the volcano has clamed, and no aura hovered around it's peak. He was glad, once again restoring balance into his lands, and away from Ganon's clutches. And to think, it only took him. He looked up at the sky. Three days. He laughed nervously. Hopeful Kagome is awake, and she isn't to upset, for him being away, for so long.

Just thinking about the female, made him feel light on his feet, as he walked to the broken bridge. But feeling her anger was not something he wanted, his pace, slowed down. She will most likely be upset he left her there, alone, while he had 'fun'. He chuckled at the thought. Nah, she will forgive him. He huffed, pulling out his hookshot. Listen to him. He sounds like he talking about his lover, waiting for him to come home from work. He blushed at the thought. Firing, he was jerked to the other side of the cliff.

The thought of Kagome, waiting for him, did send a strange, warm feeling, through his body. That- and picturing of her, greeting him, as he walked into their home, dressed in only an apron…

_"Hey!" _Navi chirped, interrupting his arousing thoughts. He tried to Ignore her, Wanting to let his mind wander, once again. But she had other plans. _"HEY!!! Don't ignore me!" _She screamed, having a temper tantrum. His ears started ringing from her high pitched wails.

"What is it Navi?" He finally asked.

Instead of telling him, she turned bright green, and flew over to his left. She was floating up and down making her little dinging noise. This of course stated:

"Hey, look over here. I'm small and annoying, and I like to interrupt at inappropriate moments, like when your trying to relax and think of naughty things" Yes. He agreed to her statement. I'll humor you, little fairy, and look at you while you continue to waste my valuable time. He was _very _upset that she interrupted him, when she did. He sighed and walked over to his left. Might as well look, if its so important that she had to run all the way over here.

He looked down, and his eyes instantly narrowed, looking at something that was _very_ familiar. his face, was now dead serious, as he looked around for the owner of the weapon. He did not see her, and this worried him. He easily jumped down and landed on the stone ledge. Eyes quickly resting on the now, unblocked doorway. This was not here before. He dashed inside.

He knew where he was, the moment the sound hummed into his sensitive ears. The soft tune seemed soothing. Looking around his eyes fell upon a tiny figure. Rushing forward he kneeled down. Picking up her small frame, he rested her on his knee.

"Kagome?" He shook her lightly, she did not awaken. "Kagome?" He repeated. Reaching out with his free hand he dipped it into the cooling water beside him. "Hey." He gently cupped his wet hand onto her cheek. Tapping lightly. "Kagome." She finally stirred, but she only groaned, flinching away from his cold touch.

He sighed, she was still, only passed out. Did she sleep this whole time? How did she get here? A joyous laughter echoed through the room, cutting off his thoughts.

"**Hello, Link." **She welcomed.

"Great Fairy." He greeted. Looking down at the girl, in a silent question, asking; 'what happened?'

"**Oh, yes, the girl." **She spoke as if trying to remember. **"She arrived here two moon's ago." **She paused before speaking again. **"She was on the brink of death." **She stated. Link's eyes widened, in fear, and he looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked.

"**Her life energy was drained from her very being." **Speaking knowingly. "**Then, she slowly spent all her physical energy. Her body could not take the stress." **

"Why did she come here?" He questioned.

"**It seems that something called her here. It knew I would restore her back to full health and revive her dying body." **She saw the anger in his eyes, as he looked down at the girl. **"I know what your thinking… Ganon did not cause this." **He snapped his head up, to look at her. **"It was the Re-Dead."** She confessed.

His face scrunched up, trying to remember. They did not fight any Re-Deads… Eyes widened as he suddenly remembered. When he first saw her?!

"That long ago!?" He yelled his thoughts, in shock.

"**Yes." **Answering him.

He looked slightly upset, looking at the female. Why did she not tell him? Why did she not say she was suffering, this whole time? Did she not trust him?

"**She will awaken soon." **She stated, breaking his thoughts. **"Maybe she will answer your questions then? For now…" **Pausing she looked at him sadly. **"It would be best if you leave this place, if you moved her while she was awake, the heat will surely be painful." **She motioned towards the water. **"Cover her body and cloths in my cooling waters. That will protect her from the heat for a short time. Until you can get her to safety." **She then vanished into the water's depths.

He took his glove off, using his teeth. Doing what he was told, he cupped the water in his hand and started to slowly pore it onto her body. Making sure to drench her clothes as much as he can, he then rubbed the water unto her pale flesh. She shivered, not liking the cooling water touching her skin.

He looked down, making sure he covered every inch of her. Seeing her clothes clinging to her form, made him blush, and turn away. Now was not the time to be ogling her. Placing his free hand under her knees, picking her up, he walked out of The Great Fairy Fountain.

Once he stepped into the volcano, she immediately stirred in his arms. Glancing down at the young female, he saw she was in slight discomfort, even with the cooling water upon her. He clamped down on the leather glove, wedged between his teeth. Positioning her on his upper arm, freeing one of his hands, he reached behind him and pulled out the hookshot.

The ladder, or the wooden ledge? The ladder led to the top of the mountain outside, the ledge was close to the entrance to the Goron City. He did not see any other option, not wanting to go outside, into the monster infested mountain, with her in his arms.

Firing the mechanism unto the broken ramp. It pulled them pass the small chasm, but he stayed hanging there with one arm. He grunted, heaving himself, and the woman in his arms, unto the top. Putting the hookshot away he placed his, bare hand, back under the female's knees. He walked into the back entrance to the Goron City.

Upon reaching Darunia's room, he looked down at the girl. She was completely dry, the water already evaporated, from the heat inside the volcano. Her body was warm and her face flushed. Looking back up he was surprised to see someone else in the room. It was Link, the Goron. He was looking at him with a smile on his face. The Goron waved when Link nodded in greeting. Link asked the kind Goron to move the pots from the small table. The Goron quickly did as he was asked, not minding one bit. He then left, rather quickly, leaving Link alone in the room. The Hylian, Placed the sleeping girl onto the hard, wooden structure, and sat down, on the floor, beside her.

Link, the Goron returned with a small stool for him to sit on. The blue eyed man smiled, and spoke his thanks, taking the small gift. He placed it near the table and sat down. It wasn't much of a change, from the floor, but it will have to do. Finally, taking the glove from his mouth, he placed it onto his lap, not wanting to put it on, just yet.

He just sat there, staring at the girl for the longest time. She stirred every now and then, only to mumble something and move her head. He watched as a lock of her raven hair fell down, and caressed her delegate face. Her nose scrunched up as it brushed across the appendage. Chuckling at the cute look, he reached up with his bare hand and moved it aside. She sighed as the annoying itching went away.

He smiled and placed his open hand on to hers. Enjoying the touch of his rough hand, against her soft ones. Brushing his thumb along her knuckles he herd her sigh again. He looked up at her face, and saw a blush slowly appear. He smirked.

"Inuyasha." She whispered, her blush deepened.

Quickly, he pulled his hand away. Who is this Inuyasha person? A friend? A lover perhaps? The thought sent a unknown feeling through him and he growled. Hearing a small whimper escape her small lips, he looked down. She was slightly trembling. For some reason, he could not calm his anger. So he put his glove back on, and left. Not wanting to scare her anymore.

The first thing, that came to her senses, was music. Drumming sounds thumped into her ears, it wasn't loud, but it was something she did not want to wake up to. She groaned, and opened her eyes. What greeted her was a beady-eyed, wide mouthed, brown skin demon, grinning at her.

"Hi!" It raised it's hand.

She screamed her lungs out, and slapped the attacking creature. It fell in the floor where it stood and stroked it's reddened cheek. She gawked at it, while rubbing her stinging hand. What was this thing made of? It felt like she hit a brick wall.

She heard quicken pace, of foot falls, dashing towards them, before Link burst into the room, sword drawn. His eyes whizzed around the room, before falling on her and the demon, he snorted. Placing his sword away before he walked over and kneeled down to her.

"You alright?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She just nodded, having no idea what was going on. Looking around she realized she was in the same room as before. This time she was laying on top of a table. Was the demon about to eat her?! Her eyes widened. She was pulled from her thoughts, when she felt a hand engulf her own. Glancing up to see Link, he was examining her, slightly reddened, hand.

"That must have hurt. Goron's skin is tough as stone." He commented.

He then preceded to message her sore palm. The act made her blush, but she did not look away; Nor did she stop him. She stared at his face, which held slight concentration. His magical hand was caressing hers, in small circles. It felt so nice. Closing her eyes in delight, she sat there, enjoying the treatment. The smooth movements brushed across her muscles and made her hand tingle in slight pleasure. An unknown moan, escaped her parted lips, and her face heated up.

So wrapped up in the moment, she did not realized that the soft strokes stopped. Until she opened her eyes, and found Link standing next to the demon, making small talk. She blushed, and turned away, pulling her hand to her chest. How could she? She thought. She was practically putty in his hands. Why was she acting like this? The table's slight shaking, brought her out of her thoughts. The heavy creature was exiting the room, leaving Link and her alone.

He walked back over to her, and sat down near her legs, on the table. She looked up at him, only to see him smirk. Immediately she blushed and turned her head away, once more.

"You know." His deep voice pushed against her frame. "You shouldn't go around, slapping other people's friends." Her blushed deepened at his words.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know-" She tried to explain. A familiar rumble surrounded her. After it died down, it grew quiet in the small chamber.

"Why did you not tell me?" He suddenly spoke up. The question confused her and she looked up into crystal blue. "Why did you not tell me you were suffering this whole time?" His voice grew louder with each word. She knew then, what he was talking about.

"I did not want to bother you, with such trivial matters--" She filched, as he objected.

"Trivial!? Trivial-- You were in pain!" He snarled. She whimpered, closing her eyes shut. Preparing for more assaults. Hearing a sigh. "I'm sorry I yelled." She was surprised to hear him apologize. "It's just--" His voice was more softer now, more… caring. "It upsets me that you did not tell me you was hurt." She opened her eyes, just as he lifted her chin up, so she was looking at him. "Why? Why did you not tell me?" He asked again.

"I- I am use to feeling tired. Aches in my muscles, and pain in my joints, is nothing new to me." He still held her chin in a firm grip, so she looked down the corner of her eyes, avoiding his intense stare.

"It was more then just a little pain, you were about to die." He took a deep breath and let go of her chin. She was about to die? The pain was great, yes, but she did not feel as if she would die from it. "I found you, lying on the stone floor. The Great Fairy saved you just in time." So that's where the voice was leading her too. Was it the Fairy's power that called her? She did not know. "Can you stand?" A hand reached out in front of her face.

She followed the limb only to stop and stare into crystal blue. He was standing beside her now. When did it move? She placed her hand in his, then squeaked when her body was swiftly pulled onto his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her small waist holding her to him.

"You sure?" He sounded hesitant. "Cause I can carry you, if you can't" The muscles in his arm flexed, showing his strength.

That act alone, made her want to tell a fib. To tell him, no, she could not stand, she was to weak. But in fact, she was fine. She was more then fine, she felt great. Her body did not ache anymore, but it did not feel pleasure either. Though she was feeling warm at the moment, other then that, she felt like her old self again. Something she hasn't felt since she came to his world, it felt nice.

"Kagome?" Her name sounded so nice coming from his lips. She noted.

It felt like everything was so different, now that she wasn't in so much pain. She could feel everything around her, once again. She looked up, and met clear blue eyes. It feels like she's really, truly, seeing him for the first time.

Arms, wrapped around her, showing power and strength. She reached up, and through the thin, white, underlining shirt, felt the muscles. She then skimmed her fingers along his forearm and across his chest. His body, was so toned, yet lean. She raised her head and saw he was watching her every move, silently. She took the silence as his approval so she continued.

She moved up, and over his neck. She paused, over his rapidly beating pulse, before reaching up to his face. So handsome, she noticed. Running her fingers along his strong jaw line before going over his smooth cheeks. Her pale skin stood out against his slight tanned features. His Bright blue eyes Seemed to pop with life, against his now, dark red, shirt. As she moved to reach for them, he gently closed his blue orbs. Her fingers grazed his closed lids, and she smiled. She slowly lifted her hands, and ran them through his slick, blonde, hair. Before bringing them down. Her eyes finally resting upon his long, elegant ears. She was so intrigued by them, for they would twitch every so often, in beat with the music around them. Her hand gently touched them. She felt his body stiffen instantly.

She looked upon his face, it was calm and his eyes were still closed. So she continued. Her fingers slowly skimmed across the top, before stopping at the tip, then bringing it back. She continued to this motion, in a stroking manner. His arms tightened, pulling her closer to him. She felt his body shudder around her. Did this hurt him? She looked once again, upon his face. She was surprised by the hungry look, he was giving her. His eyes was half-open, and his face was slightly flushed.

"I suggest you stop what you're doing, right now." He voice was deep and husky. The sound sent prickles across her skin. "Unless you want me to pounce on you this very second." He purred, and licked his lips. "My ears…" He spoke. "Are very sensitive." confessing. Her hands flinched away, as if burnt. She pushed him and turned around, hiding her blushing face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I mean I was just-" She paused, what _was _she doing?

"I see you can stand on your own." He stated. "I'm glad. Now, we must leave. I want to try and make it before night fall." She blinked, as she watched him turn, and start to leave the room. Soon, she followed him. Only for him to come to a sudden stop, she almost ran into his back, but caught herself. "You left your weapon in the volcano. You should retrieve it, least we leave it behind." She blushed, embarrassed she forgot her own weapon.

Her necklace glowed green, before fading back to normal. She smiled at him, he just nodded and continued forward. Once they left the room she was surprised. They were inside of a city, buried underneath the ground. She looked around and saw more of the stone demons walking around, and talking.

"You are in the Goron City." Link answered her unasked question. "Where the Goron race, live here in peace. They're kind beings, so please…" He paused and looked at her. "Try to hold yourself back, from slapping anymore of them." She blushed and he laughed.

They walked up many flights of stairs, going towards the exit. As they walked, whenever they passed a Goron, they would stop, whatever they was doing, and wave in greeting to him, and thank Link for saving their lives. Did something happened that she didn't know about? Did she miss something while she was sleeping? Soon, they left through a large gate, and she sighed. Now would be a good time to ask him what happened.

"Link-" He interrupted her by picking her up bridle style. "Hey! What are you-" He dash forward and she wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively.

He jumped on top of a low fence then he jump over it and down a large, steep cliff. She screamed and clamped her eyes shut. Hearing a soft thud, she cracked open an eye. He landed safely on the ground. She sighed in relief. She was about to yell at him, to never do that again, when he rushed forward once more. She squeaked, and she heard him laugh, before they quickly arrived in the familiar town. Kakariko. She looked up at him, as he calmly walked through the town. Slightly kicking her legs, and gently slapping his chest, she ordered him to put her down.

"Hmm." He looked away as if thinking it through. "No, I don't think so." Easily rejecting. "I rather enjoy you, just the way you are. Kicking and screaming in my arms." He plainly told her. "It looks rather sexy." Bending down to her ear, he purred.

"W-Well, I don't!" Arguing, while a pretty pink stained her cheeks.

"To bad." He whispered, smirking against her neck.

She shivered. Crossing her arms over her chest, she huffed, trying to look mad. She could easy escape his hold, if she wanted to. But the fact was, she rather enjoyed being carried around. It made her feel special, but she would never tell him that. He laughed at her childish act and continued to walk through the village.

She soon relaxed in the mans arms. Putting her head on his shoulder she sighed, closing her eyes. His rhythmic heartbeat drummed into her ears and she purred in delight. She raised her hand, and felt the thump against her palm. She smiled.

She was never really held like this before, and it pleased her. All Inuyasha did was carry her on his back. Sighing sadly, at the thought of the half demon. Once again, she found herself thinking about them, her family, and friends. How she missed them. Yet, she started to find herself liking this world very much. More like she found a certain someone, distracting her from being so sad, about not seeing them. But he couldn't distract her forever, she found out. Her mind was now flooding with images of her long, lost, friends. She missed them all very much, even Jaken. She mentally snorted.

Soft splashes entered her mind, but she pushed the sound away, wanting to go back to her thoughts. She wanted to remember them, for just a little bit longer, though the thoughts made her sad. She remembered both happy times, and sad times. They always tried to cheer her up when she was down. Miroku would never learn his lessons, and Sango would have to beat him senseless. Inuyasha always arguing with her, when she wanted to go back home. Her little kit, Shippo, begging her to bring him more chocolates, when she returned.

She even found herself thinking about her strict master, Sesshomaru, with his ward Rin, and the annoying Jaken. Can she even be sure she will return? Will she ever see them again? She would be crushed if she could not. Not able to talk to them or laugh with them… She felt her feet softly touch the ground, breaking her saddened thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Link apologized. She looked up at him, confused. Seeing regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry that my embrace distressed you so."

He reached up, and brushed a warm liquid, away from her cheeks. She was slightly surprised, and raised her hand up to touch her face. Tears, flowed freely down and across her fingers. Out of reflex, she grabbed his hand, as he pulled it away from her.

"You're wrong." She quickly corrected him. "Its not you…" She tried to explain, letting go of his hand, and looked down. "I was thinking about home. My family, and friends. I miss them, greatly." Heavy tears welded up into her eyes, making her vision burry.

Strong arms wrapped around her small frame. She crumbled at the small, yet kind gesture, wrapping her arms around his waist. She cried. Crying all the sadness she was holding back this whole time. Soon his tunic was drenched in tears. She heard him whisper warm words into her hair. Feeling him rub small circles on her back. The act made her stiffen and she hissed, pushing him back. Shock was on his face, from the sudden outburst. She turned around, not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes.

"Please." She begged. "Do not touch me." Unconsciously she touched the top of her shoulder. "At least, not my back." She added. "It brings painful memories." She hugged herself softly, trying not to remember the darkness, that once surrounded her. She was surprised when he hugged her once again, from behind.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I did not mean you harm." She nodded.

"I know." She padded his hands before removing them from her person. "It's ok." She turned around and smiled up at him. "It happened long ago." She held his gloved hands, within hers. "So do not worry." She then started to walk forward, pulling him behind her. "Come on, don't we have some Sage's to awaken, or something?" He smiled at her and she grinned back.


	6. Lake Hylia

_**PLEASE NOTE:**_ In the game there's spikes between you and the Like-Like in the Water Temple, but for the sake of the story, there is no spikes.

Thank you for your time.

_**Story**_

Link was being dragged around by the small female in front of him. He didn't mind, he rather enjoyed the small warmth that came from the slight contact. But he could feel she was slightly trembling and he squeezed her hand tighter. She stopped moving and looked behind him.

"Where are we?" He wanted to chuckle at her confused expression.

"Zora's River." He answered. He brought her when she was held within his arms, daydreaming.

She looked forward and glanced around , not knowing where she was headed but continued to drag him anyway. We soon found ourselves at a familiar bared gate. She huffed and looked to her right. She let go of his hand, and he frowned. Jumping over the now, narrowed river. She continued to walk, leaving him behind. He snorted and quickly followed her. Does she even know where she's going? We strolled a couple of feet before we came upon a Octorok.

"What's that?" Before He had time to answer, it shot a rock at her.

Huffing, she pulled out her sword. Before he had time to run in front of her, to guard her, she ran forward and sliced the rock in half, it crumbled into small specks. She dash forward and ran into the ankle deep river. He warned her that it wouldn't work, but she didn't listen and swung her blade at the purple creature. It quickly squeaked and ducked the blade and disappeared into the water. Hearing her curse he laughed. The creature appeared behind her and squeaked in a taunting manner. She quickly turned, swing her blade, it swished in the air, once again missing. She stomped her foot unto the river, splashing herself in the processes.

This repeated several times, she would swing, the monster would dodge and pop back up. She was slashing thin air over and over again in anger and then she roared into the sky in rage. He couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He laughed and laughed, until tear filled his eyes. He heard her growl and "ask what was so damn funny?!" All he could do was laugh more, then he motioned for her to come to him. She grumbled then he heard small splashes. Now standing beside him he ceased his laughter and took out his shield.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He raised his finger and placed it on his lips in a shushing manner. She huffed, not liked being told to stay quiet and he snorted. The Octorok popped out of the river once again. He shot a rock at us and Link just stood there and then slowly raised his arm up in a bored fashion. It rock hit the center of the shield and made a clanging noise, before ricocheting back. It flew towards the purple blob before it hit it's mark. Killing the monster with it's own attack. It puffed a cloud of smoke in the air and disappeared in the river once more, never to come back again.

Hearing her mumbled about stupid monsters and stupid ways to kill them, then stomped ahead of him. He chuckled at her anger and put his shield away. He slowly followed her around the corner and across the wooden bridge. Soon he was standing beside her, in front of the water fall. He looked down at the stone plaque underneath his boots. He then pulled out his Ocarina and played Zelda Lullaby. After the song ended the water magically split in half, revealing the entrance to Zora's Domain. He looked down at the tiny girl, when he heard a small huff beside him.

"How many songs do you know anyway?" She was curious.

"As many as I needed." He replied shrugging.

She rolled her eyes at his answer and jumped over the small gap. She landed lightly on the stone tunnel and turned around, waiting for him. He smiled and jumped as well and led her through the pathway. When they entered they both gasped in surprise. Both having different reasons. He was shocked to see the once lushes flowing area entombed in ice. It was everywhere. Feeling slight movement beside him he looked down. Kagome was shivering slightly in the cold air.

"Are you alright?" She nodded her head. "You sure? Cause where we are headed, it will surely be much colder." He watched as she rubbed her hands up and down her naked arms.

"I'm f-fine." Her teeth were chattering.

He reached out and hugged her shivering body against his slightly heated frame. He heard her sigh in delight and cuddle closer to his chest. He smiled and stood there for a small amount of time, till noticing a small pink glow below him. He looked down, just as the light disappeared from her small body. Blinking in confusion, until he saw her blush and gently push him away.

"I'm okay now. Thank you." She blushed more and turned her head.

He smiled at how cute she looked and walked away from her. He jumped down into the now ice covered pond below them. He landed alright, but his feet slid around for a few seconds before he got his balance. He turned, expecting to see her take the ladder. Instead he saw her gently float down and land beside him, landing so soft, he did not hear her feet touch the cold ice floor. He thought she was afraid of heights? He shrugged and strolled across the ice and unto solid ground once more.

He looked up and his eyes narrowed. He was hoping to go into the store that was once here, only to find that it, too, was incased in ice. He growled and pounded the structure with his fist. His hand immediately froze, and ice creped onto his fingers and slowly enclosed his hand in the cold subtends. His hand was now practically a block of ice. It was numb and he snarled in anger.

Hearing a small gasp beside him he looked down at the girl. Her eyes was widened in both fear and shock. She reached out to touch his frozen hand, but he pulled away, not wanting the same thing to happen to her.

"Please." Begging. "Let me see it." Her worried voice made his chest clinch.

He sighed and brought his hand out in front of her, for her to examine. She reached her hands out, and they started to glow pink. Touching his hand with hers the ice started to slowly melt. He was shocked. Was this some kind of fire magic? He did not know. It took a minute or two before all the ice was melted away. He flexed his slightly warm hand and looked at her.

"Thank you." Seeing her blush, he smirked. "Can you do the same to this door?" He motioned towards the ice covered entrance that froze his hand. She regretfully shook her head.

"The ice is too thick, and covered in strong magic, I can not undo it." He frowned at her words and shook his head.

"It's okay, no need to be upset over it, I'm sure we can find a way to melt it." He then turned around and started to climb the steep slop, finding themselves near where they jumped from.

He then continued to climb up, until he came upon stairs. Looking over his shoulder to see she was slowly following, before going forward once again. Clinching his jaw together in frustration when he arrived at the top. Finding King Zora, frozen as well.

He growled and passed the poor ice covered king and unto Zora Fountain. This as well, did not escape ice's cold grasp. The lake was not frozen, but it was snowing and it was covered in glaciers. Blocks of un-melted ice floated on it's cold surface and he snorted. The Hippo monster, Lord Jabu-Jabu, was no longer there. Only replaced by a large boulder/mountain. His he trapped inside? Or did he die? Maybe he was moved to safety once the ice covered his land? He did not know. Small swishing of water ahead of him brought him out of his thoughts. Looking up to see Kagome walking ahead of him and jumping from Block to block. He blinked then quickly ran towards her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"There's a cove over there." She pointed to a large Cave entrance carved on the other side of the lake. "I don't know what your doing, but I'm going to check it out." She stated, and continued her light jumping, going from one ice platform to the other.

A small shiver ran up his spine as he got ready to follow her. He jumped landing on the ice block. He then slowly followed her. Quickly noticing he was not as graceful as her when doing this little balancing act. Almost falling several times, and his feet dunked into the ice cold waters multiple times. Jumping onto the last platform, where Kagome waited for him, he slipped and fell, landing on his back. He heard her sing song laughter beside him. He grumbled and lifted himself up.

"You, my friend, have horrible balance." She noted.

"And _you _." He spat. "Are not helping." That statement just served to make her laugh more.

Laughter slowly dieing down, she looked at the large cliff, separating us from the cove. It jutted 10 feet or more from the water, and the ice they was standing on was further away then he wished, making the leap to the ledge even more difficult. Seeking movement beside him he swiveled his head to look.

Kagome bent her knees in a squatting manner. Her knees gave a loud, crack and pop, the sound echoed through the area. He flinched. Was she still in bad shape? She then stood back up and started to bend and flex, getting the soreness out of her muscles and bones. He heard her sigh in delight and shiver, as if shaking off an invincible force that clung to her body. The act made him smile. She turned around to face the wall. Was she going to jump that herself? He smirked and stood back to watch. He would laugh when she missed and fell into the freezing water.

She slowly started to hop on both feet in a slow manner. Going slightly higher and higher with each push off the ground. With out warning, her body sprung forward in a speed he has never seen before. And in one leap easy sailed over the cliff and she did a flip before landing softly on the ledge above. She looked over her shoulder, must have seen his shocked face, and snorted, gloating. She reached down and put her hand out for him to take.

"Here, I'll help you." He rolled his eyes. Shrugging he took a few steps back, before running full speed at the wall. He leaped and reached out. His hand harshly grabbed hers and she hefted him up and unto the cave entrance. "Your heavy, you should lose some weight." She then started to laugh, letting go of his hand and walking away, into the cave. He snorted at her comment and followed.

He was not surprised to find out it was a snow cavern. It was cold and he could easily see his own hot breath leaving his mouth. He shivered slightly as the cool air hit his body. He noted that the place was rather breath taking. But now was not the time to go sightseeing. There was monsters and puzzles everywhere they turned. Soon they found themselves in an area with frozen statues, who's breath would turn you to ice. And Ice Keese's. They did not pose much of a threat for Kagome would shoot them with her bow and he would slice the offending beasts away.

He was now standing in front of a Warm, Blue, Flame. Taking out his bottle, he caught some of the light into his jar. Maybe this is what he needs to free The King and the Shop entrance? Kagome just looked at him strangely, probably unsure of how he could catch burning flames in a glass container. She just shrugged saying 'it works for me.' and continued down the room.

Soon they came upon more puzzles, monsters, and a room with an ice blade turning, covering the entire floor, which proved annoying cause they had to run around collecting Sliver Rubies while avoiding the spinning death blade. He then had to reluctantly part with his saved flames, opening closed off doors and Things. He came upon more of the blue flames, so he was not to distraught over the matter. All to quickly, we came to the end of the puzzle infested Cavern and found ourselves inside a small enclosed room filled with a Snow White Wolf. Kagome quickly took care of him with her swift counters and attacks, he howled in pain and burst into flames. A chest appeared, and inside was Iron Boots. He wonder what he could do with these? Kagome, whirled around, and He followed. Coming face to face with Sheik.

"We meet again Link." Kagome, huffed. "And ye, fair maiden. I am glad to see you are well again." She blushed and Link wanted to growl, not knowing why he was angry at the man.

She blushed, enjoying the compliment she received. Then Sheik spoke, once again.

"If you came here to meet the Zora's, you wasted your time. This is all there is. With one exception, the Zora's are now sealed under this thick ice sheet." Link sighed in disappointment. "I managed to rescue the Zora princess from under the ice. But she left to head for the Water Temple. The ice is created by an evil curse. The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the cruse." He informed us. "Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt." He then proceeded to talk about courage, facing the temple and that he will teach Link another Melody.

At that point Kagome chose to stop listening. To give the couple some time to folic alone and play there happy tunes together. She then preceded to think about Link and what he would look like kissing another man…

"Woo.. that's hot." She waved her hand in front of her flushed face, trying to cool down. The song around her ended and she looked up.

"Link… I'll see you again." She snorted when he forgot her, once again. A familiar flash blinded them, and he disappeared. Link turned around and looked at her.

"Why are you so red?" He asked.

"Oh, just thinking of the usual. You know. You kissing another man, cause your gay and all." She smirked and Link blushed.

"I told you, I'm not gay." He paused then grinned. "That's your usual train of thought? Me kissing another man… you have some strange fantasies Kagome."

"Hell yeah I do. That's sexy." He was surprised by her statement and stumbled backwards. "Don't you know? The idea of two guys is every girls fantasies, not just my own." He blushed.

"Shouldn't you just imagine me kissing you instead?" He smirked and she blushed. "Or better yet." He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest and bent down. "Why not kiss me now, then it won't be just a fantasy anymore." He purred. She stumbled for words before pushing him away, and heard his familiar chuckle.

"No thank you. I will just stick to you kissing another man. It's more likely to happen then you kissing me anyway." She shot him down and he blushed. He put his hand over his heart and looked shocked.

"That hurts Kagome." He faked winced. "And for the last time… I'm Not gay." He growled and walked ahead of her and jumped down into a small pool of water.

She walked forward and looked down into the water. Seeing Link at the bottom, wearing the boots he just received and was holding his breath. He looked up and motioned for her to come down. She called her Heavy Hiraikotsu on her back and jumped down as well, standing beside him. The water was cold, but she dealt with it and held her breath. They then entered a door and found themselves at the bottom of the lake. We put our heavy items away and floated to the surface.

She took a big gulp of air once she reached the top and sighed. The water was freezing! Hearing splashing and saw Link, swimming back to the frozen city. She huffed and quickly followed. They reached land, clothes drenched. She was slightly cold. Her miko powers kept her body warm, but that does not mean she wasn't uncomfortable. Cold water then started to rain all on her person and she yelled. Looking up to see Link, shaking the water from his body. She shouted at him, and he just laughed and went into the city. She huffed but followed.

He was then standing in front of the huge fish man she saw before. Pulling out his bottle he released the flames held within them. They covered the ice and it quickly melted. She soon found herself standing beside Link, in front of the man now know as "King Zora" They was listening to him while they stood on a platform in front of him.

"Oh-- I've come back to life!" Sounding excited. "Was it you who saved me? Don't be nervous!" Link then nodded. "It looks like you have a hard time breathing underwater." Kagome snorted, as if saying, 'of course.' Link elbowed her in the side and she winced. "As an expression of my gratitude. I grant you this tunic. With this, you won't choke underwater." He then threw a Blue colored Tunic in Link's Direction.

Link easily caught it. He then slung it over his shoulder and unfastened his belt. Kagome started to feel her face heat up as he pulled his red shirt over his head. He was not embarrassed at all, undressing in front of her. She swallowed a lump in her throat and turned her head when she caught herself staring. A cool voice brushed across her ear and she blushed.

"Like what you see?" He spoke, smirking. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, seeing him fully dress, in the blue outfit.

"N-no." She huffed and walked away from his laughing figure.

She did not enjoy herself! Even though his thin underlining body suit left nothing to her imagination anymore. Starting to remember how his muscles looked so sculpted and how they flexed when the cool breeze blew across them. She imagined herself running her fingers across them once more. She closed her eyes and felt her face get flushed. She licked her lips and sighed.

She suddenly growled and shook her head, trying to will the thoughts out of her mind. Stupid, stupid hormones. Having this man around her 24/7 was not helping her at all! Hearing a familiar voice yell her name she turned around and opened her eyes. He was running at her, telling her to stop.

"What do you waaaaa--" She wasn't watching where she was walking and suddenly there was no ground underneath her feet and she slipped. Gravity did it's job, and she was now falling. Her eyes widened.

She realized she just fell off of a frozen waterfall, and was now headed to the ice covered pond below. Seeing Links fearful face shocked her back into control of her body. She twisted her body and snapped it back. Forcing her body to spin and twirl. The air buzzed in her ear and the room spun. Even as she was spinning she knew the floor was close. So she stretched her hands out to catch herself. Knowing, if she caught herself, going at the speed, she would surely break her arm. So when her hands touched the icy floor, she pushed off. Doing several back flips, trying to lose momentum.

When that did not work, she launched herself into the air once more. Finding her body twirling, before having a solid landing. But as soon as her feet touched the slick pond she slipped and fell. She hissed as her back hit the cold floor and bumped her head. She stayed like that for a few minutes, eyes closed.

Loud thumps and then Link's voice entered her ears, asking if she was alright. She groaned, prying herself off of the cold ice floor. She mumbled she was alright, and Link helped her to stand. Gently she rubbed her throbbing skull and sighed.

"You sure your alright?" He asked again.

"Yes, I told you I was fine." Huffing, she lowed her hand. Not liking him worrying over her, she quickly tried to change the subject. "Don't we have a store to open or something?" He sighed, still feeling worried over her, she guessed.

"No, not anymore. I was wanting to go in to get a Zora Tunic, but since I already have one, I do not need to go." He explained.

"So you can get a tunic there?" He nodded. "Great! So lets get to opening it!" He looked at her confused. "Well, if you need a tunic, then that means I need one too! I'm going with you after all, or did you forget?" She didn't give him time to answer and pulled him along the icy pond and in front of the store.

He grumbled but pulled out his last blue bottle and dumped the flames into the ice. Like before, the ice melted fairly quickly and she walked inside, Link slowly following. When she entered she saw a merman sitting behind a desk. She blinked.

"Ah! I see that someone opened the door's to my shop! For that I am thankful." He smiled at her. "What can I do for a fine little sardine like yourself?"

Did he just call her a sardine? She heard a small growl beside her and looked to see Link, glaring daggers into the fish man. Was he jealous? She smirked at the thought.

"Well…" She let her voice fade and she walked closer to the desk. "I was hoping I could get one of those Tunics from you." She told him and gave him a sexy smile. The merman blushed and coughed.

"The Tunics are 200 Rupees." He spoke. She heard Link clear his throat. That seems like a lot of money, more then he has, by the way he responded. She looked down sadly and pouted.

"I don't have that kind of money…" She sighed.

"I suppose for a tasty female like you I could lower my price."

"Oh could you!?" He nodded and she smiled.

"100 Rupees should be a big enough discount for you. Seeing as you did open my shop back up for business."

She looked over at Link, he looked back for a short while before reaching to his side. He grumbled, saying that it was all his money, and paid the man-fish. He smiled when he received his Rupees and reached under the counter. He pulled out a tunic, and put it into Kagome's hands.

"Thank you so much." She spoke happily.

"No, Thank you. Little Dewdrop." He reached out and lifted her chin up, so he could look at her better.

Kagome gasped. His hand was so cold and wet. It made shivers go through her body, and her heart sped up. He caressed her cheek before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her body was hot, even under the cold touch. Suddenly she felt her body being pulled back by her arm.

"We will be going now. Thank you." Link growled at him, before pulling her out of the store. After leaving the store he let loose the strong grip on her arm.

"Are you jealous?" She asked.

"No!" Yelling. She squeaked when he pulled her to his chest, rather harshly.

Yeah, he was jealous. He then pulled out his ocarina and played the same song he just learned from Sheik. A blue light surrounded them and when he finished the song, they disappeared. Reappearing at a dried up Lake. This is where the Water Temple is? She noticed that Link was still holding on to her, probably still upset. She smirked.

"It's perfectly Okay if your jealous." Hearing him snort she smiled. "If it makes you feel any better I enjoy your touches more." She purred and rubbed her cheek against his chest lovingly. She heard him cough and could practically feel the heat coming off of his now reddened cheeks.

He gently pushed her away and mumbled something, then turned his head in embarrassment. She giggled and backed away a few steps.

Turning slightly away from him she started to undress. She reached to the bottom of her shirt and started to slowly lift it up. It reached her ribs, showing her smooth, yet toned, stomach and scarred hip, before she stopped, looking over at him. He was staring at her slightly wide-eyed and he gulped.

"Like what you see?" She asked. He blushed and turned around, his back toward her. She snorted and continued to take off her shirt. When she was finished she turned back around. "Well?" She asked. "What do you think?"

He turned and looked at her. He instantly blushed and looked away, his eyes fogging over. She looked down at herself. The tunic was rather large for her. It fit more like a dress, coming to rest at her mid-thigh. The shirt was stretched, making her neckline stop just below her caller bone, but that wasn't the problem, it curved, going around showing off her, now, bear shoulders. Since the tunic was so long she had to wear a belt, like Link, and place her sword there. Yet it was slightly crooked and hugged her hips.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head and his blush deepened.

Turning his head back around she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. He coughed and started to walk away and jumped down into, what was left of the lake. Seeing she was being left behind she followed and dived as well.

"Ah, the water feels nice." She noted. "But why did we have to jump down here?" Asking.

"The Water Temple is below. It would be best to equip your weapon now." He spoke before he put his boots on, lowering to the lake bottom.

She did as she was told and called her Hiraikotsu. Finding herself at the bottom of the Lake standing beside Link, she smiled. Taking a big gulp of water, breathing it like air. This tunic really does work. She was glad, not wanting to drown herself. Looking around, she was surprised to see a iron gate in front of her. Link then pulled out his Hookshot and fired it at a blue crystal switch. It dinged and the iron gate opened.

"Lady's first." His voice was very clear, even under the water.

Was that the tunic's magic as well? She smiled and walked forward and into the Water Temple. As we entered we came upon a wall. She looked up and called her weapon back. Seeing Link did the same, and we floated up to the surface. Climbing up to the bank, she looked around. A long tower was in front of her and she looked down. Water was below her, and it looked like she was on the third floor.

"We should check the Bottom floor first, and work our way up." Link spoke up.

She nodded and we both jumped back into the water and sunk to the bottom floor. Upon touching the sandy floor Link said it might be best if we split up. She had no objections. Watching Link run into a room that had torches in front of it. Why was there torch stands under water? Fire could not burn here.

She shrugged and continued to look around. Seeing rocks, laying inside of a pit she decided to go and take a look. The rocks suddenly came to life and changed into spiky steal balls and rolled towards her. She was surprised but not for long. Calling out her staff she whacked them and they turned back to rocks. After a few seconds they popped back to life and started to roll towards her again. She growled and hit them again. While they was still rocks she put her miko powers into her staff and attack them one last time. They crumbled and bubbles floated to the surface.

She didn't have long to celebrate, for there was a loud rumble and the water started to drain out of the area. Soon the water disappeared entirely leaving one confused girl standing there wondering what happened. Then Link strolled out of the room again and waved at her.

She walked up to him, asking what happened. He told her that he found a switch that lowers the water level.

"There are three others like it, and that is how we are going to have to get through this dungeon." He told her.

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. He chuckled.

We continued our adventure through the Temple. Hitting switching killing spider creatures, using weapons She didn't even know Link had, like bombs. Pushing blocks and a lot of other crazy things. Till we came to a room with a lot of dragon statues.

After killing the spiders, she easily jumped over from one ledge to the other. But Link could not jump like her, so he had to hit the switch in the middle, lowering and raising the statues and the targets on them and Hookshot his way across. When he finally reached her, She laughed at him, he told her to shut it, and she laughed more. We soon started to get lifted on the last statue and found two more spiders and a strange squishy creature. She killed the spiders, after shivering. God how she hated spiders.

She just stared at the blob creature as it wiggled towards them, it was as tall and as wide as they was but moved slowly.

"What is that thing?" She asked. Link turned his back on the creature, facing her. Not expecting it to reach them anytime soon.

"It's a Like-Like." He spoke. "And it, well." He paused and the creature was right behind him. It reached up and leaned forward. "It eats you." He stated, and her eyes went wide and pointed behind him.

He turned and screamed just as it swallowed him whole. Screaming as well, she couldn't believe what she just saw. The creature then started to gurgle and make a strange noise. Guessing it was chewing him up. Her eyes weld up in tears. No, he cant be dead, he can't die that way. Suddenly the creature spat him back out and his body landed beside her. She gasped. Looking down seeing Link in only his boxers she blushed blood red.

"Link!" She squeaked. "Your alive! And naked…" He grumbled and stood up.

"Yeah, that's what that thing does." He spoke.

She saw a lot of his body when he took off his shirt but this… This just made her mind start reeling with so many naughty things. The images alone made her blush and feel hot.

"You like what you see." He smirked.

"No!" She answered. She looked up to see a smirk on his face, she did not like that look. She started to back away, scared.

He ran towards her and she screamed. He picked her up and she started to kick and shout at him. Walking towards the blob her eyes went wide. Oh, no, he's not going to-- She looked up to see a grin on his face. She gasped and he threw her at the monster. She screeched, as she felt it's slimly body suck her into it's mouth.

As soon as it happened it was over and the creature spat her out. She screamed and rammed into something hard. Looking around, she saw that she was in Links arms, once again. How dare he! She glared at him and started to kick her feet in anger.

"H-How dare you throw me--" she stopped her rant when she saw his eyes fall down, going across her body. His eyes fogged over and then he blushed. Looking down, she saw that she was only in her green lacy underwear and bra. She screamed and slapped him. "Pervert!" She yelled and he dropped her. She took several steps back, moving away from him.

"Hmm, if I known you wore such alluring garments, I would have done this sooner." His voice was deep and husky. It made her shiver.

Thinking quickly, she called her Hiraikotsu and placed it in front of her. Hiding behind it, not wanting him to see more then he already has. He laughed a deep and seductive laugh. It made Goosebumps bubble all over her skin. He slowly walked toward her and she whimpered, not liking the hungry look in his eyes. He was now at arms length, she Clamped her eyes shut, not wanting to know what he was going to do. Hearing a clanging behind her she pried open her eyes and looked. Link was attack the creature with his Hookshot, he pulled out of thin air. It monster hissed and dissolved into a puddle, leaving their clothes behind.

Seeing him walk over with her clothes she blushed and turned her head away. He placed them on top of her head and chuckled, before walking away from her and start to put his own clothes back on. She stared at him for a few seconds before she quickly put her clothes on as well. Now fully dressed, she was fixing her sword when she heard his boots come behind her.

"Okay." She turned to him. He looked down at her, his eyes was still slightly fogged over and she gulped. "Could you stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat or something?" She spoke to him.

What she said must have snapped him out of it, for he blushed and shook his head, saying his apologies. He then started to walk forward and into a door.

When we entered, We had to fight our own mirrored selves, well Link had to fight himself, I just stood back and watched. Laughing every now and then when he would mess up and get hit. After the battle, he yelled at me for not helping and I just told him it was good practice and he had to go at it alone. He was upset, but then cooled down when he found the Longshot waiting for him in the next chest.

It was mostly silent all the way though the rest of the dungeon. We finished all the puzzled and now stood at the "Boss door" Link called it. Getting here was no walk in the park. She looked back to see the sliding spike things and sighed. Where all the temples going to be like this? Link then opened the locked door and they stepped inside.

There was spikes all along the walls, Four platforms was surrounded by water in the middle of the square room. She shrugged not seeing any monster. Walking up she stepped unto one of the platforms. Something started to move in the water and she peered down into it's Deep blue depths. The water itself started to slowly form into the shape of a tentacle and there was a ball of slime moving back and forth in it.

"We have to fight THAT?!" She yelled. It slammed it's watery limb down on the platform and she jumped back.

It stayed where it was and the small ball moved back in forth in the water. Link pulled out his Longshot and fired it at the membrane. He pulled the creature to himself and attacked the poor thing while it was defenseless. It screeched in pain before falling back into the water.

Now knowing what to do she smirked and ready her Hiraikotsu. It raised its body in the air. She threw her weapon and it sliced the ball way from it's watery body and it landed beside Link. He took it as his cue to attack the stunned creature once again. She pulled out her bow just as it was going to run away. With her deadly aim she struck the fowl beast and nailed it to the wall. The arrow glowed Pink and the creature Screamed in agony before it burst, spilling water all around it. The water lifted up and into the ceiling before disappearing into nothingness.

"That's it?" She snorted

"It would have been a lot harder without you." He complimented her and she blushed. They both jumped down into the once, water filled, pool and stepped into a blue light, shining from the ground.

What she saw made her jaw drop, the place was so beautiful, to her. The walls shimmered with light and the place felt so powerful, yet pure. She looked in front of her to see a Mermaid standing on a blue platform. She was slightly attractive, for a fish woman.

"Link." She spoke, looking at him with love in her eyes. Which surprised Kagome. "I would have expected no less from the man who I chose to be my husband."

Kagome's eyes went wide. What did she just say? She looked at Link then back at the woman, not listening to anything she was saying anymore. Her mind was working over time, she just couldn't believe what she just herd. It wasn't until the sun light hit her eyes, which brought her out of her trance.

She looked up to see Sheik and Link talking to each other, before they turned to look at the now filled Lake. Sheik took it as his chance to leave him, only to turn around and see her. He raised his finger up to his mouth and Kagome just nodded in understanding. He jumped into the high tree beside them just as Link turned around. He walked over to her.

"Where'd Sheik go?" He asked, looking down at her. Her jaws clinched tight and a loud sound rang into the clam air.

Link just stood there eyes wide, his head still whipped to the side. His cheek was red and Kagome's hand was still in the air, trembling from the force. He was in so much shock, it took him a second before he turned his head back around to look at her. Her hand balled into a fist.

"You are engaged?!" She yelled at him.

"Listen, that doesn't mean anything---" She slapped him again. "Would you stop slapping me?!" He yelled at her, bringing his hand to rub his bruised cheek.

"NO!" She brought her hand back to slap him again, but he caught it. She struggled in his grasp and started to pound his chest in anger. "I can't believe it. You- You-" She huffed, tears welded in her eyes. "What am I to you Link?!" She glared at him. "I'm I just some woman that you decided to let tag along. Thinking, "Oh, after this is all done, she will go home" She saw him flinched at her words.

"Kagome, you know it's not like that--" He tried to tell her.

"Oh yeah, then what is it like? Tell me, I would like to know." She waited for his answer. He stayed there staring at her, then looked away, as if ashamed.

"I knew it…" She spoke softly, lowering her head. "I'm just a toy for you to play with. Till you get bored and go back to your real life." Tears flowed freely down her face. "Well." Her voice got louder. "I'm tired of it." She pushed him away and he stumbled back, he was slightly surprised at her strength. She looked at him, anger and hurt clearly in her eyes. "I'm tired being treated second. I'm tried being played with. I'm tired of men always thinking of me as some toy. I'm tired… " Her voice cracked and she lowered her head again. "of being hurt." She sighed. "I'm sorry Link, but your going to have to find the sages on your own. For I am not going to help you, any longer." She then ran away, not looking back.


	7. The Shadow Temple

Kagome was running. Running and running, until her legs felt numb. Trees, and landmarks, flew by her in a blur. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. The only thing she knew, was that her feet was guiding her someplace peaceful, safe. She did not question them when they brought her in front of a church, nor did she stop herself from going inside.

It was so quiet, and everything she did sent echoes bouncing back into her ears. It felt so perfect and pure. Her legs buckled, just as she came upon an alter. Laying her head on her arms, she finally broke down. She wept and cried onto the cold stone. Every sob and whimper, echoed back to her, as if showing her own sadness. At least here, she was alone, and no one would hear her sad wails.

Her chest ached and her body felt cold. Once again, she was hurt. She did not know why it hurt her so much, but it did. Is that all she was good for? Being used? First Inuyasha, now him. Why did she have to join him? Why did she have to get so comfortable with him? How did it end up like this? In such a short time, she got so attached to the strangely dressed elf. Like some invisible force pulled them together and kept them tied to each other. Each look and touch gave ourselves such a warm and happy feeling, not wanting it to end.

Then reality came crashing down, and broke everything up. Telling them, he had his own life, and she had hers. She would have to leave, back to her own world, and leave him to his. This fact distraught her greatly. She did not want to go back to her world. A life full of demons and jewels was not something she wanted. She wanted to stay here, in this slightly small and almost peaceful land.

She brought all her anger, sadness, hate and took it out on the poor hero. For that, she was sorry, she felt horrible. She should not have done that, but she did. When she heard he had another, all the memories of the past came back to her and she just could not take it. And so she left, she left him, and all the memories he made her remember. But she could not run from the past, for they soon followed, coming back to hunt her.

Why did she have to befriend such a kind and caring man? It was so different, it felt so warm. She cried and cried, until she could not think and the only sound where her own sobs echoing in her ears. Sitting and crying, her chest hurt and her mind went blank.

* * *

Link, was dumbfounded,. He did not know what happened. Trying to think of a reason, any reason, for something that he did, or might have done, to cause the kind girl to crack and hit him. Then she just ran off, saying she was no longer going to help him. This fact made his heart sink and his chest feel heavy. He was, yet again, alone, and it was not a comforting feeling to him, any longer.

He wanted to go after her, look for her, and tell her he was sorry, for whatever it was that he did. Then hold her close and smell her sweet sent. But he found himself stuck, he could not go after her. He had a task to do, he must defeat Ganondorf. So he did the only thing he could think of, he got on Epona and rode back to Kakariko Village. He tried to will the images of the kind girl from his mind, but he could not. Even when he entered the town, and a dark aura surrounded him, all he could think about was her.

It wasn't until Sheik was blown away by an evil entity did it snap him out of his thoughts. Link quickly rushed to the male, pulling out his sword and shield. The black mass of evil floated around the village before setting it's sights on Link. It rushed at him, and Link wasn't expecting to get his ass beat. But he did, only to wake up a short time later. Sheik helped him up before speaking to him.

"Link. A terrible thing has happened! The evil shadow spirit has been released! Impa, the leader of the Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well." He motioned his head toward, said well, before continuing. "But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world! I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it again, but she will be in danger without any help! Link! Impa is one of the six Sages." This fact surprised Link. "Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa!"

"There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple." He then pulled out his harp and Link took out his Ocarina. They then preceded to make beautiful music together. Then it was all over. "Let me take care of the village! I'm counting on you, Link!" He then used his flash bomb's and disappeared.

It was at that moment, Link knew what he must do. Go to the past, turn into a small child, and crawl into the well. Cause you know, he's so awesome like that, he knows everything.

Well, as you know, things in the real life don't turn out that way. He is in fact, not that awesome, and didn't know anything. So going on a whim, he used the song and went strait to the Shadow Temple. But, as luck would have it, a few steps into the dungeon and he could not even pass the first puzzle, and go through the gate. It said he could not pass till he got a item to help him see the truth. He huffed, not knowing what to do. It was at that time that Navi decide to show up an use her infinite wisdom to guide Link in the right direction.

"_Hey, why don't you go to the Temple of time."_

"Why?"

"_I don't know, just do it." _She then went back into hiding, satisfied she did something to help. Link just shrugged, and not having any other leads to go on, went to the Temple of time.

After defeating all the Re-dead, looming over the town square he stood in front of a familiar building. So many things happened in this Quiet structure. Where he pulled out the master sword. Where he woke up seven years later. Where he first meet Sheik. Even when he unlocked the Triforce and Ganon stole it's power. This is where it all started.

As he walked through the quiet building, something sounded in his ears, making them twitch. The Temple, was no longer silent. Small cries and whimpers could be heard, and the sad sounds made his chest tighten. When he walked out of the dark hallway, and into the main area, his heart jumped into his throat.

In front of the sacred altar, that held the three Spiritual Stones, was Kagome. She was crying. Her shoulders would shake every now and then, when she let loose a small sob. The sound felt so sad, he thought his heart would break. He softly walked up to her, but she was so tuned out, she did not hear him. Now standing behind her, his eyes softened. Did he do this?

He reached out and touched her shoulder. She instantly gasped, and spun around. Quicker then he could blink she was on her feet and had her sword out. The blade nicked his neck, but he did not faultier or back away, he stood strong.

Her face was pale and tears still continued to fall, even when her face was serious. She was glaring at him, as if about to kill. Until he saw her eyes widen. Feeling the blade slide off his shoulder before a loud clang of metal against stone rang into his ears.

"Kagome…" He spoke so low, as if afraid. Afraid he would scare her and she would run off again.

"Link, I'm so sorry-- I didn't mean to--" She brought her hands up to her chest and looked down sadly. Not wanting to look at him in the eyes.

"Your crying." He reached out and gently touched her cheek.

She flinched and his heart stopped. Why did such a small act make him feel so bad? But he did not stop, he only moved forward and tried to brush the tears away. They was replaced by new ones, and soon overwhelmed him, starting to slide over his fingers.

"So sad." He whispered.

Reaching under her chin, he tilted her head up to look at him. He cringed, seeing the hurt in her eyes. How could he cause so much pain to such a beautiful creature. He did not like seeing her like this. She looked so frail and small.

"Please don't cry." He begged.

He bent down slowly, and placed his hot tongue against her cold cheek. Hearing her take a sharp breath of air, he preceded to lick the tears away. Her body was trembling, so he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his free arm around her small waist. She started to wiggle, he only held her tighter, not willing her to escape. The hand under her chin made her head tilt up, and to the side, allowing for better access to the sweet liquid, rolling down her cheeks.

His chest started to make a soft rumble, making soothing purrs come forth to comfort her. Soon the watery droplets stopped flowing and he gently kissed the corners of her eyes, taking away any tears left behind. Seeing that she was still shaking, he started to whisper soft nothings into her ear. He didn't stop, until the small girl sighed in delight and he felt warmth escape her flushed cheeks in embarrassment.

He chuckled and let her go. He was surprised when she did not move away, but came closer and purred into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he smiled.

"Thank you, Link." She mumbled, before pulling away from him. She couldn't understand why such a strange act soothed her and she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. But your tears was so sad. I couldn't bare to see you like that." She blushed and turned her head away.

"I-It was not you... I mean, it was--" She saw him flinch and she sighed. "But its only because you made me remember something. You did not mean to, and for that I am sorry I hit you." She reached up and touched the cheek that she had struck before.

He raised his hand, and placed it on top of her own. He is so kind, and warm. Unlike…

"Inuyasha." A sob escaped her lips as she whispered the dog demon's name.

She felt the hold on her hand tighten. She looked down, not wanting him to see that, once again, tears were filling her eyes. He must have saw them, even with her movement, and he lowered her hand, away from his cheek. Picking her up softly, he sat down on the alter, with her on his lap. She did not fight him, instead she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. This feeling was so warm, it felt so nice, she did not want it to go away. She raised her hand and placed it over his heart, feeling it pulse beneath her touch, she sighed. One arm was wrapped around her waist, and he raised the other and placed it over her own, once more. Gently he caressed her knuckles with his thumb in a soothing manner.

"I loved him." She suddenly spoke. She felt his body tighten and he's heartbeat sped up. But she continued. "It was not until later, that I found out that he loved another." She wanted- _needed_ to tell him. "He was only using me, cause I looked similar to his old lover." Tears started to fall down her cheeks once more. "In the end, he said that he did not love me, and that he could only love her." Her body started to trembling slightly, holding back the sobs that threaten to escape. "It hurt- So much…" Her voice was cracked and she could no longer talk about it, for fear of breaking down again. She blinked, when her body started to vibrate from a deep rumble underneath her. Link was growling.

"He was a fool." Link spoke, his voice was serious. "Only a fool would pass up a beautiful gem laying right in front of their eyes." She felt him gently run his fingers through her hair. "So do not waste your sweet tears on fools like him." Tilting her chin up, he started to lick her tears away, yet again.

She bushed, and the kind words. The soft act made her forget all about the pain and sorrow. Closing her eyes, she sighed as he kissed the corners, signaling her tears have ended. How does such a strange act seem to comfort her? She slowly opened her eyes and could only see icy blue. Blushing, she turned her head away from the handsome face, not liking the closeness.

"Y-you should not be doing this." She looked down, sadly. "You have another as well, waiting for you." Speaking softly, she sighed.

"You mean Ruto?" He purred her name, and her chest suddenly felt tight. "She and I are too different. She is a Sage. She must protect the Water Temple." He sighed and placed Kagome back on to her feet and stood up. "Plus, I do not love her." Turning around, he stared at the blue stone, with a distance look on his face. "It was a vow we made. We were but children back then. It seems she fancied me and took it to heart and was hurt when she could not be with me."

So, he does not love her? She placed her hand over her beating heart. Why does this make her happy? It stayed quiet between them, till a soft noise from behind broke the silence. They both turned around to see Sheik.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Kagome and Link both blushed. "Link, In order to awaken all the Sages, you must become even more powerful. You must travel over darkness. Under sand. And even through time." Kagome shifted in surprise at that statement. "If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this, you will travel back in time, seven years." It was Link's turn to shift in uneasiness.

"The time will come when you will have to return here quickly. I will teach this to you for when that time comes. A song to return you back to the Temple of Time. The Prelude of Light."

Kagome then sighed as Sheik pulled out his harp and Link took out his Ocarina and started to play another song. It sounded nice and calming so she did not might it as much as the others, and was saddened when it stopped.

"As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands." He took a few steps back. "Till we meet again." A bright flash covered his escape once again.

"You know." Kagome spoke, once the light faded. "That's still hot."

"What is?"

"You kissing another man." She stated and nodded her head in agreement.

"I am _not_ gay."

"So? Doesn't mean you kissing another man isn't sexy." She closed her eyes. After a few seconds her face turned red. "Woo…" She waved her hand over her heated cheeks.

He snorted and left Kagome to her fantasies and walked into the Master Sword chamber. When she saw she was being left behind, again. Quickly she picked up her sword from the floor and ran after him, telling him to wait for her. By the time she reached him, he was in front of a stone mount and had his sword out.

"So you really going to try?" He shrugged. "Do you even know what your doing?"

"It seemed simple enough. Wait here till I return." He spoke to her over his shoulder.

"So your just going to leave me and go off into the past by yourself." She huffed.

"Yes, that's pretty much the plan." He smirked when she objected, and he stabbed the sword into the stone anyway.

A bright blue light surrounded Link. She gasped as he started to disappear. Feeling a pulse at her hip, she looked down. Her eyes widened when she saw she was disappearing as well. She closed her eyes when white light flooded her vision. She did not open them until she hear A squeak beside her.

"Kagome!?" Looking down, she saw a little child Link, dressed in a green shirt and shorts. She squealed and picked him up, hugging him to her chest.

"Oh Linky-boo, you look so cute!" She placed a, now, red Link back on the floor before she started to pinch his cheeks. "Look at you and your little chubby cheeks! You are such a cutie. Yes you are!"

"Kagome, would you please stop the name calling." He coughed. Aww, he's little child voice is so squeaky!

"Of course little Linky!" His blush deepened.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait." He tried to sound angry.

"Well it's not like I had any control over it or something." She huffed.

"I guess you'll just have to come along then." He sighed and walked out of the Temple. Kagome not far behind.

She gasped, the place was so different then before. There was people singing and dancing, the castle was so beautiful and nothing looked dead or creepy. She felt a little hand wrap around her finger and she looked down.

"Would be best if we stuck close." Link was blushing and he started to pull her through the crowded town square. She smiled. He was so cute.

We was now at Kakariko Village and Link still held her hand. She didn't mind, it was rather sweet. He didn't let go until we reached a well.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." He then ran off and into the Windmill house.

Kagome just stood there, until she saw the water from the well start to drain. She raised an eyebrow at Child Link as he walked out of the building and hopped down the stairs. She smiled and he waddled up to her.

"Okay, all done." He started to climb down the well and she looked at him.

"Your going to go down there?"

"Yes?" He then preceded down to the bottom. He stood there a minute before look up at her. "I'm sorry Kagome but you can't come. The hole down here is only big enough for me to fit through."

"That's fine." She quickly said. "You have fun down there, in that deep dark hole, and look out for spiders." She shivered thinking of the disgusting creatures. Why was there so many of them in this world?

"Gee, Thanks a lot." He then crawled into the hole, and she couldn't see him anymore.

She was glad she didn't have to go down there. She hated spiders, and the darkness. Sitting down on the ground, she propped her back against the stone well and closed her eyes, sighing. It wasn't to long before she was thinking of a certain elf-man.

It was strange, how she was so quick to forget everything and just relax in his hold. So warm and strong, not to mention the licking. She shivered. His tongue was so wet and hot, it made her face flushed just thinking about it. How did that weird licking even calm her down? She did not know. Maybe this world was effecting her in a different way, making her act like this. No, she did not think so. She was glad he was there, and for what he did, even if it was a little strange. How was he effecting her this way?

She looked to her right and saw a building still under construction. That was going to be a accuracy, game shop, in seven years. Sighing, she wished it was here, now, maybe she could have a little fun while she waited.

Why was she even here, sitting at this well? Probably has something to do with the next Sage, she guessed. Why was these temples so puzzling? Full of traps, monsters and strange switches. Like the Demon at the end of the Temples wasn't strong enough, Ganondorf had to put a bunch of doors and keys between them and us. Like he was bored and wanted to watch us, just to entertain himself. She only knew one man who would do something stupid like this…

"Naraku." She growled, speaking the Spider demon's name.

When this little adventure was over, she had to go back into her own time and defeat him. She was not looking forward to spending another year searching for the half breed. All she wanted to do is relax, spending a happy, normal life, in peace and have a family. Living a long boring life and dying old. That was her dream. Snorting she looked down at herself. But look at her, she found herself, yet again, in another world, and in the past. Why was it like this? Why was _she _like this?

It was like she was born just to grow up and have a strange, adventurous life, teleporting from one world to another. Finding even stranger, handsome men, who just can't wait to join in the fun. She was destined for this to happen, to run around with strange men, while they do strange things in strange worlds, having strange conversations and meeting strangers who just happen to have strange lives, and they all end up living in strange huts and she will eventually have strange families.

"RAHHH!" She roared into the sky.

All this nonsense was giving her a headache. She couldn't think anymore. Hating how things turned out the way they did. Resting her aching head on the cold stone, she looked up into the night sky. When did it turn dark? Sighing, she was again questioning. Maybe this world just went by faster then hers? That must be it. That was the solution to everything. Hell, multi- frogs could be singing and talking to people in the river and the only thing she could think of would be. "This is normal in this world." And would leave it at that. Unknown to her, in the past, there are frogs who do just that, in Zora's River. (Lol)

Everything seems so similar to her world, yet so different. She just shrugs off everything strange and weird as if it was nothing new. She soaks up what little information that Link is willing to give her and goes on. Its like, she is use to this or something. Well, she _is _use to being in a new world but this is different. She is stuck in a different dimension, not the past. Well, she is in the past, but not her past. Its Link's past, but it's not like there's a big difference like it is with her past, it's just seven years, not 500. Not to mention- -

She stopped herself from having any more thoughts, it was starting to fry her brain and she felt stupid for even thinking of these ridicules, random, thoughts that led to nothing. She hoped Link would be back soon, before she had to kill herself with this meaningless babble.

* * *

Link has just received the Lens of Truth after defeating the monster, Dead Hand. He was now on his way to Kagome. It wasn't as scary as he thought it would be down there. Just a few monsters and only one or two puzzles, wasn't all that bad really. He was glad when he saw the exit and started to climb out of the well. He wanted to get to the Shadow Temple as soon as possible.

Jumping out of the well he landed beside Kagome. She had her head against the well and her eyes was closed. Was she asleep? He walked up to her and poked her shoulder.

"Hey, Kagome. Now is not the time to be sleeping." He tried to wake her.

"Oh, Shippo." She whispered. "You naughty little kit, I don't want to get up yet." Reaching out, she grabbed Link and pulled him close to her body.

Link blushed as she used him as a pillow to snuggle onto, while they laid on the cold ground. How does he get into these sort of things? And who is this Shippo?

"Mommy missed you so much." She started to rub her cheek against, Link's own chubby ones, lovingly.

"MOMMY!?" Link screamed.

Kagome was startled awake by the yell and looked down into her arms. Turning blood red she let go of the small elf and stood up.

Link blushed, and brushed off his clothes, getting out all the wrinkles before coughing.

"I got what I needed, we should be heading back now." She just nodded, not looking at him, and they went back to the Temple.

Link just couldn't believe what he heard. He looked over at Kagome as they was walking towards the castle. She looks so young, how could she have a child? Could she have had it without wedlock? That would be the only reason how, but who-- He growled, it must be that Inuyasha person. No wonder she was so heart broken, he left her there to care for their child. How could he treat her like that.

"Link?" Kagome's voice broke his thoughts.

"Yes?" He looked up at her, she blushed and turned away.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you looked so cute like that. With that serious look on your face." She brought her hands up to her cheeks and made a small squeal, and he blushed. "But I have to ask, you seem so out of it-- Did I say anything strange while I was sleeping?"

"Well-- How old are you Kagome?" The question surprised her, for she blinked then blushed.

"I'm 17... Oh! I didn't say anything … you know." Her voice got low, but he heard it. "Dirty?" He laughed. "Cause I'm sorry for whatever I said- I'm not usually that kind of girl and I--"

"N-no, no. You just mentioned someone named Shippo." He tried to reassure her.

"Oh…" Her head dropped and she looked extremely saddened. "I do miss him greatly." She sighed.

"I am sorry that you can not see him." He turned his head away. "I can tell he is someone very important to you." He tried not to tell her, he knew she had a son.

"Yes, he is very precious to me." She suddenly giggled. "He would always laugh and play jokes on everyone. You remind me a lot of him in this form, Link." She looked at him with such love in her eyes, it made him blush. "He is about the same height at you are now. Boy's grow up so quickly." She smiled to herself. "I'm sorry, I did not mention him before."

"You did not mention anything about yourself before. I'm glad you are sharing this with me now." He saw her blush and he smiled.

"I'm so sorry, you must think I'm such a rude person."

"No, not at all. I would never think such a thing about you Kagome."

"T-thank you." She smiled as we entered the Temple. "Two years ago." She suddenly spoke, as we were standing in front of the pedestal. "I found Shippo. He had no parents so I took him in and made him part of the family. He is like a son to me." Speaking kindly as she talked about the past. Link smiled

"I see. That was very sweet of you. It sounds like you treasure him very much, and that makes me quite jealous." He smirked. He didn't know why, but that news made him happy.

"Oh, poor Linky-boo, I'll give you some affection too!" She hugged him around his neck. "There, I bet you feel all better now." She kissed him on the cheek and he's face instantly flushed red.

He coughed and pushed her away slightly before turning around and pulling out the Master Sword. Hearing her go into fits of giggles, as they both was surrounded by light, being brought back into their real time. Once everything was clear, Link could still hear Kagome's laughter as he put the Master Sword away.

"Actually." Link spoke, His manly voice returned. "I still feel a little jealous." He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She blushed and pushed him away. "What? No kiss?" He frowned and put his hand over his chest. "That hurts my feelings."

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it."

"Ouch, so cold. Are you only this way towards men?"

"Yes." She huffed and turned around, walking towards the exit.

"Wait now, are you saying the only way I can get any affection around here is for me to stay a kid forever?!"

"Yep, your cuter that way." He hissed and she laughed. She felt him grab her hand and spin her around, back into his chest.

"And what if I object to those conditions?"

"Well, you don't have a choice in the matter, I just don't find you…" She paused and looked at him up and down. She blushed and looked away. "Attractive enough to get my attention."

"Oh? And what if I said you was lying?" She huffed and he smirked. "Oh well, sooner or later you'll fall for me, you'll see. They all do eventually." He heard her give an un-ladylike snort He laughed and pulled out his Ocarina and played the tune to bring them to the Shadow Temple.

Once the purple lights teleported them to the Temple, Link walked forward. He already opened the Temple gate, so he wasn't to worried about it. When he got to the gap in the hallway, he used his longshot to go over it, while Kagome, just jumped over, like it was nothing. He sighed, wishing he could do that. How does she do that anyway? She wasn't able to before. Maybe because she was to weak? He shrugged, not really minding.

"Oh, and don't worry about this wall Kagome." He spoke, pointing towards the dead end, ahead of them. It was dark purple and had a clown on it, which was very strange to Link. "It's fake, so you can just walk right through it."

"What wall?" She spoke, confused.

"The wall, right in front of us."

"I don't see a wall." She stating.

"Really?" He was quite shocked.

"Yes…?" She then started to walk ahead of him and he shrugged.

They came upon a room beyond the fake wall. He was already in here, it was the place he got stuck at.

"The sign says only the person with the eyes of truth could see the true skull and open the gate." He grumbled and pulled out the Lens of truth he got from the well.

"Well, I only see one skull, is that the one your looking for?" He coughed and looked at her strangely again. He then got an idea and looked through the Lens, and found that only one skull wasn't fake.

"Kagome?" He walked up to the skull and pointed to it. "Is this the skull you see?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Hmm." He sighed. "It seems you can "See the truth." without the need for these lens." He snorted. "If I'd known that, It would have saved me the trouble of going into the past and retrieving this thing." He shrugged. Oh well, can't change it now. Hearing her giggle behind him he sighed.

He then started to push the eagle statue around, till it faced the only true skull. A noise was heard and the clown mouth opened up. The only problem, was a 10 foot gap between us and it.

"Just great, how are we suppose to get over there?" He grumbled.

"I can make that, no problem." She gloated.

"But I can't-"

"I can help you?"

"No thanks, I have a feeling there's going to be a lot more of this later on. There has to be something around here to help me cross."

"Well, there's a door over there. You could try there?"

"I don't see a--" He paused and pulled out his Lens, looking through. "Ah, I see." He put it away.

Then he and Kagome walked through the fake wall and into the door on the other side. It wasn't to long before we found our way through the small maze and through the walls leading to a small room. It locked us inside and Link saw a familiar, white, hands sticking up from the ground.

"Don't get caught in those hands, it's a monster and he will trap you if your not careful." Link spoke a warning to her. She just nodded and pulled out her staff.

Link pulled out his bomb and threw it on the ground. It exploded and forced the submerged creature unto the surface. He heard Kagome screech and start saying how gross the Dead Hand was and how it made a horrible sound as it walked. Link just laughed and watch her poke the 'gross' creature with her staff. He watched as the Dead Hand chomped down on the offending weapon and wouldn't let go.

Kagome yelled at the monster and pulled on her staff. She growled then her hands glowed pink. Link was about to ask her what she was doing, but was cut off. The staff was enveloped in the same color before the Beast wailed in pain and suddenly burst into dust and left a cloud of smoke in it's wake.

After the dust was clear and Link was able to breath again, he saw a chest in the middle of the room. He shrugged and opening it. Inside was the Hover Boots. He smiled and put them on. His grip on the ground wasn't as solid and he slipped around before he found his balance again. He congratulated Kagome on a job well done, on what she did to beat that monster, and continued forward into the Shadow Temple.

With Kagome at his side, Link did not have any reason to take out the lens. That fact, did not mean the Shadow Temple puzzles was any easier. There was many things that littering the area that freaked her out. There was ghouls, scythes, guillotines, spikes, traps and many, many bottomless pits. She said she was fine, but he knew the blood and monsters freaked her out. She was practically shaking when we finally reached the boss.

She did not seem to want to jump down the pit in the center of the room. It took many minutes for Link to persuade her to go. She said that there was much darkness down there, and he had to promise to make this battle quick as they could before she would go.

"Okay, Kagome. I promise. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." She seemed more calmed at his words and nodded. He picked her up and jumped down the pit.

He was slightly surprised by what awaited them at the bottom. He placed Kagome down quickly. They was on top of a drum like structure and nothing but darkness surrounded him. Suddenly a loud bang ran through the area and a thump ran through the floor under there feet. Dark hands appeared and started to beat on the drum they stood on.

They was sent into the air, before hitting the ground, only to be put back into the air. He was beating the drum to an imaginary music and the monster roared.

"Link!" Kagome yelled at him. "I'll hit the hands while you attack his unguarded groin." Link pulled out his Lens and looked.

"I don't think that's his--"

"Just shut up and do it!" She ordered him, calling her Hiraikotsu.

He sighed and pulled out his bow. It was rather difficult to aim, with all the bouncing around. Even with the hover boot equipped, he did not stay in the air long enough to get a good shot. He looked to Kagome, just as she jumped 20 feet into the air and threw her boomerang. Link's jaw dropped. How did she jump so high? It flew in the air and down upon both hands with great accuracy, before coming back into it's awaiting master's hands.

"Link!" She yelled at him.

"Oh- Right…" He then fired his arrow at the beast's belt.

The monster leaned over as if in pain and his belt opened up. Link rushed forward and got a few good hit in with his sword, before it roared and jumped away. He heard Kagome curse and he sighed. Why is she in such a hurry? Hearing the female call his name once again, he looked up. His eyes widened, seeing the hands surround him, palm open.

They closed in on him and he had no time to react. He clamped his eyes shut, waiting for the impact. It never came. He slowly opened them back up, hearing a cracking noise ahead of him. It was Kagome, she blocked the attack by sandwiching her staff between the two hands. She had her jaw clinched, and her knuckles was white. She looked at him over her shoulder and smirked.

"You should be more careful. I won't always be here to save you." She preached.

The monster roared. She roared back and threw her Boomerang at the offending hands. They turned blue and he started to shake them, in pain. Calling her bow, she took aim and fired at the beat. A pink power emanated from the bow, lighting the whole darkness, before it hit its target. The monster roared in pain, before it dissolved into a puddle of blackness. It too, was soon gone into nothingness, only to be replaced by a familiar blue portal. He heard her sigh and walk into the light. All he could do was smile at the powerful girl and follow her.

We found ourselves back into the chamber of Sages. Impa was waiting for us standing upon the purple platform.

"The boy with the noble Zelda's Ocarina. As I expected, you have come." Impa spoke to him. "But I did not expect you to have help." She nodded to Kagome. "I am Impa, one of the Sheikah. I am Princess Zelda's caretaker, and I am also the Sage who guards the Shadow Temple."

"We Sheikah have served the royalty of Hyrule from generation to generation as attendants. However. On that day seven years ago, Ganondorf suddenly attacked, and Hyrule Castle surrendered after a short time. Ganondorf's target was on of the keys to the Sacred Realm, the hidden treasure of the Royal Family. The Ocarina of Time." Link was not surprised. "My duty bound me to take Zelda out of Ganondorf's reach. When last I saw you, as we made our escape from the castle, you were just a lad. Now I see that you have become a fine hero." Kagome nudged his side in congratulations and he smirked.

"There's nothing to worry about. The Princess is safe now. Soon you'll meet Princess Zelda face-to-face, and she will explain everything. That is when we, the six Wise Ones, will seal up the Evil King and return peace to Hyrule." She paused and let us take in all this information, before speaking again. "I have to stay here. You go to Princess Zelda's side and protect her on my behalf. Now I put my power, which should be helpful to you, into this Medallion." The Shadow Medallion came forth and Link received it. "Pleas look out for the Princess!" Impa spoke her last words before they was lifted from the chamber and back into the graveyard.

Link sighed as his feet touched the floor and he started to exit the site. Kagome wasn't far behind, and she looked deep in thought. He did not want to bother her so he continued onward. It was not until we left the city, did she speak.

"So, we are going to meet the princess soon?" Link nodded. "Does she know what's going on?" He nodded again. "Does that mean she's like… all-knowing or something? Why didn't she just charge in and do all this stuff? Its her land after all, right?"

"She is wise, yes, but she does not have the strength alone. That is why we are awakening the Sages, to help her." Standing beside Epona, Link lifted himself onto the wonderful beat and helped Kagome up as well. He heard Kagome sigh. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just, we are doing all this stuff and it doesn't seem like we are going anywhere." She admitted.

"Well we only have one Sage to go." She snapped her head up and looked at him. He laughed. "And if you haven't noticed the air is clean, the water is blue, and the forest is peaceful. I believe that is more then enough proof to tell us that we have done something to help this land." She nodded and did not ask anymore questions.

He smiled and clicked his tongue. Epona then trotted off, in the direction to the Gerudo Fortress.


	8. Gerudo Desert

Link did not rush to his destination, instead he choose to take his time. He enjoyed the company behind him and would like to keep it that way as long as he could. Hearing the tapping of the blade against the young women's hips sent his eyes to look down at the noisy item. This would be the first time he got a good look at the deadly weapon, when it wasn't pointed at him, that is.

It looked so similar to the Master Sword, it was quite shocking to him. If it wasn't for the tightly woven fabric around the hilt, he would say they was identical. He shook his head. It couldn't be, The Master Sword, was one of a kind.

"You find my thighs interesting, you pervert?" Kagome's angry voice flowed into his ears and he blushed.

"I was not looking at your plump, creamy white, and oh-so smooth thighs. I assure you."

"Oh, yeah, I believe you."

"I am shocked you would think so low of me." He frowned. "I do not like people accusing me of such things, especially when I am innocent of such fowl acts." She snorted at his reply. There was a long pause before Link spoke again.

"Kagome there's been something I've been meaning to ask you--"

"For the last time I will not let you fill me up. You horny, horny elf man." His face turned red.

"W-What?!" He stuttered.

"Don't be so shocked at my answer."

"I'm not-- I mean, that is not what I was going to ask you!" He glared over his shoulder at her.

"Oh… Then what is it?"

"I was wondering about your weapons. They are so strange, and yet you wield them with such grace. Your movements are so quick and precise. I am quite shocked and amazed at how powerful you are." He smirked when he saw her blush at his compliment.

"Well, thank you." Her blushed deepened. "My weapons are very special to me, they was given to me by my friends. They taught me how to wield and use them in battle. But my sword." She paused and looked at her sword. "My sword is different. I found it one day. It was embedded into the trunk of a, well known, tree in my land. I was surprised to see it just stuck there. The hilt was warped and discolored, so I wrapped it with some cloth, but other then that, the blade was perfectly fine. I called it my own and I later found a wonderful master who taught me how to wield it properly."

"You act as if this just happened recently." He noted.

"Well all of this happened on my 16 birthday, when my friends gave me these weapons." If Link remembered correctly she said she was 17 years of age. Link was shocked, she received and learned how to use these strange weapons in just a year? "But I found my blade half a year before that. So it hasn't been to long, but I think I'm just a fast learner." She smiled up at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

They were now entering the Gerudo Valley. Once Link saw the bridge was out, he pulled on the reins for Epona to stop. Epona could jump this, but he wasn't sure if she could with both of us on board. He looked back at Kagome and she nodded, as if reading his mind. She jumped off of the horse and stood back. Link kicked Epona sides and the horse neighed and galloped off towards the bridge. Easily sailing over the gap and onto the other side, Link smiled.

Following them soon after, was Kagome. Taking to the air and landing as if it was no problem to her. She strolled up to the horse and patted her in praise. That was another thing that Link could not understand. How did she jump so high and land so gracefully?

He quickly got off the horse, and went to talk to a familiar face. It was the old builder, these past years have not been kind to him, he has gotten old. Link started a conversation and he quickly talked about the bridge and how he and he sons was going to repair it. Soon they got obsessed with the Gerudo Thieves and want to be just like them and ran off. Probably got themselves captured and put into cages, locked up somewhere. He then asked Link to go free them so he could finish the bridge and be done with the job. Link nodded then preceded to walk to the Fortress.

"So you really going to go in there? They say it's nothing but women and they lock away any men who come into the area." He nodded. He knows the risks. "Well, I'm not going to stop you. You go on your little fun quest of rescue, I'll wait here for your return." She waved to him.

"Your not coming? Usually you're the one to run head first into something like this."

"Yeah, I know. I figured I would let you give it a shot. When you get caught, failing miserably, I will show up and save you."

"Gee, Thanks for the vote of confidence." He spoke sarcastically and snorted.

"Your welcome." She smiled, and waved one last time, before he walked away.

Link believed he was doing very well. It took him a while, but he was able to go through the security around the building and was able to sneak inside. After a little poking around he found one of the four men. When he walked to the cage he started to speak. He went on and on about who he was and why he was there, how he got caught-- It was all very boring to Link and he started to dose off…

"Hey! Look out!" The man shouted.

"Uh?" Suddenly Links world went black.

Link groaned as he pried himself off of the wooden floor. Where was he? He looked around. Stone walls was all around him and the only light came from two windows. One was above him, 20 feet up. And another was at the side of the wall, with a wooden cover over it. What happened? He remembered seeing one of the men. How he bored Link to death with is senseless babble, then he got hit in the back of the head and passed out. Link sighed. It seems he was captured. Hearing a sing song laughter above him, he looked up.

"It seems, I didn't have to wait very long, after all." She giggled at his predicament.

"Aw, whatever." He grumbled.

She threw a rope ladder down, and Link started to climb. Once he reached the top he sighed. He couldn't believe that she had to save him like this. It was so embarrassing. He snorted and jumped off the wooden ledge in front of him. He landed on top of the roof on the main building and walked to the door leading inside. Kagome followed him not far behind.

It soon came back to the place he was captured at. The man was shocked to see me and started to talk again. Link groaned. After he was done, he yelled for Link to look out. He was ready this time and pulled out his sword. He blocked the attack and looked at Kagome. She shook her head as if saying 'Not my problem.' Is she only going to help if I get captured again? Is this some kind of game to her? He growled and attacked the thief. Soon she yelled and ran off, dropping a key. He picked it up and used it on the locked cage. He released the man and he ran off. Three more to go. He sighed.

Three more brothers and three more fights later, he was staring at the leader of the Gerudo. She was impressed he fought all her guards and ran around the building unnoticed like a true thief. She was so amazed she thought him as one of her own crew and gave him a symbolic letter. Showing that he was one of them, now he could walk around the fortress without being mauled, and he had full access to Gerudo Deseret. Great, that's where he was headed, The Spirit Temple was hidden within the sands of the Gerudo Deseret. He was glad this whole run around wasn't for nothing.

He then preceded into the desert, with Kagome in tow. Why did she not help him? He looked back at her. She was daydreaming again and he sighed. Was it because she liked seeing him sweat sometimes? Or maybe, she knew he had to prove himself to the Gerudo, to show them that all men were not weak, and that he could be powerful, so he could enter the Desert? He looked at her once again, seeing her smile at a little bird flying above them. Nah. He shook his head. It couldn't be.

He stood there, staring at the huge structure in front of them. They finally made it through the Desert. It took some time, but they figured out both the passages. They followed the flags and trailed behind a ghost guide and were standing in front of the Temple.

It was not long before Kagome shook him out of his thoughts and pulled him inside the temple. The moment we entered, a sound entered our ears and we looked up. Two clay pottery was sailing towards us. A trap! Kagome was quicker then Link to act and she swiped the offending pots with her staff. They busted and fell into pieces on the floor.

"Something like this won't stop us. Right Link?" She looked over at him and smiled.

He smirked and nodded. Walking a head of her he looked around the room. It was rounded with a rug in the middle of it. There was a huge stone block to the right, and a small, child like hole to their left. Nothing else could be seen. Is it a dead end?

"It doesn't look like we can get in from here." Kagome commented.

She saw a doorway in front of the two hands outside. She could make it up there, but Link couldn't. Seeing they had no real choice in the matter, Kagome left and went outside. Leaving Link indoors, daydreaming.

Once she got outside, Sheik jumped down from the stone arch in front of the temple and looked down at her. What did he want?

"I'm sorry but your lover is inside the Temple, your going to have to wait till he comes back out." Kagome told him.

Sheik's cheeks intently took a rosy color and he stuttered for words. Kagome couldn't help but look at him and laugh at his awkward moment.

"What's so funny?" A voice behind her asked. Kagome turned around to see Link.

"And here he is now. I'll leave you two love birds alone to play your songs of passion together." She held her hand up to them. Turning around she waited at the temple's entrance for them to finish.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Sheik spoke to Link. Kagome wasn't really paying attention but she did hear something about turning into a child. So they have to go to the past again? Oh well, she didn't mind. She enjoyed her times with Kid Link, he was so cute. Hearing the music stop behind her she turned around. A cloud of dust blocked their view as Sheik disappeared into the Deseret. Why was he always so mysterious like that? She shrugged. Who knows. Kagome walked up to Link and put her arms around his waist. He blushed and looked down at her.

"What? no more of your strange fantasies you have to talk about?" She shook her head.

"No, so would you hurry up and play that flute and lets get back to the Temple already? Standing in this dry heat irritates my skin." She wined.

Link just chuckled and played the Prelude Of Light. We was then transported to the Temple and Kagome let go of Link. He frowned, but she pretended not to notice and walked to the stone slab. Link followed and without warning, stabbed the sword in the stone. They both were then sent back, seven years, into the past. Kagome blushed when she looked at Link. Why is he so adorable? She could only guess, as she squeezed the life out of him. He coughed and told her to loosen the grip and that he couldn't breathe. She soon apologized and loosened her hold on the wiggling child in her arms. He huffed, pulling out his ocarina he began to play the song he just learnt. Sandy colored light surrounded them and they was sent to the Temple once again.

Kagome found out that seven years have not changed the Temple much and they preceded to walk into the Stone Statue, housing the Spirit Temple. Once inside, Kagome defeated the floating jars once again. She sighed, it was more annoying then anything. Then both of their eyes glued to a new figure standing in front of the child like hole. She looked similar to all the Gerudo's Except she wore white. They walked up to her and she turned around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What are _you_doing here?" Kagome repeated her question.

"What are _YOU_ dong here?" She asked again.

"I asked you first." Kagome stated.

"You did not." The woman objected.

"Prove it." The woman went silent and Kagome snorted in accomplishment. She'd always win.

"Hey kid." She spoke.

"Don't talk to my-" Kagome paused. "son like that." Link blushed.

"Child, what are you doing here?" She ignored Kagome. "If your not busy why don't you crawl inside this hole and retrieved the treasure on the other side for me?" Kagome snorted.

"Don't go yelling orders at him."

"Well I have no choice! Ganondorf has done much evil and used the Gerudo Clan to do it. I thought if I went here and got the Sliver Gantlet's I could easily burst in, and mess up all his plans. But as you can see, the space is only big enough for a child, so why don't you go get those gloves for me?" Kagome was about to object but Link shook his head and the woman smirked. "Glad you see it my way Kid. And don't even think about stealing them for yourself, they can't fit a child like you." She then moved out of the way and Link crawled into the crevasse.

"I can use them." Kagome bluntly spoke her mind.

"Oh yeah? I'll fight you for them if I must."

"My _son_ is risking his life to get some gloves and your going to hog them all for yourself?"

"Shut it, you pale bimbo!"

"Bimbo!? Look who's talking you large noised freak!"

"OH! You've done it now you flat chested bitch!"

This continued for several minutes till both parties were out of creative ideas for name calling and preceded to slap each other like little sissies. Now lets leave them and see how Link is doing.

**"Holy Shit!"**He screamed while dodging all the lasers being shot at him. Back with Kagome.

Both the females were collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. There arms and faces was beet red from the constant abuse from their attackers. It wasn't too long before they got back up and stumbled towards each other. Raising their hands up to strike the other, they missed and both fell back onto the floor. Laughter rang into the silent room. They sighed when their fits of giggles stopped. Looking at each other they nodded in truce and stood up.

"You know... Your not so bad, for a flat chested bimbo." She complimented.

"Neither are you, for a long noised freak." They shook hands happily.

"Names, Nabooru." She greeted.

"Kagome." They then started to chat about nonsense while Link was risking his very life at that exact moment.

Facing off against the Iron Knuckle was a tough challenge for Link. He dodged swing after swing and when he got his chance, made an attack of his own, before dodging a counter move. It took several minutes before he was finally able to bet him and the door ahead unlocked. Finally. He ran up the ramp, and onto the hand of the statue outside. This is where it was at? He was cursing inside of his mind. He could have just let Kagome jump up here and got it! Reaching down he opened the chest and pulled out the Sliver Gantlets.

Hearing a scream below him he looked down. The Gerudo woman was being attacked by a flying witch on a broom. Kagome was also being attack by another witch directly across from her. The red witch laughed and spun around the confused white caddied woman and she slowly started to sink into the sand.

"Kagome! Look out! They are using Black Magic on me and they will get you too! Run!" She screamed before being entombed into the sand.

The witches laughed in unison and Kagome roared and threw her Hiraikotsu. They easily dodged and ran away, back into the temple. Link then decided to yell to her and she looked up. He told her to catch him and he quickly jumped. She easily dash forward and caught him. He then asked what happened. She told him that her and Nabooru were talking when the witches came out of nowhere and started to attack them, pushing them outside and into the sand. Kagome sighed and placed Link on the ground.

"I'm sorry Kagome but we can't do anything to help the way we are right now. We have to go back in time. I need to use these gloves so I can get inside the Temple." Kagome grumbled but nodded. No point in just rushing in when Link was unable to protect himself.

It did not take long to warp to the Temple, then warp back. Link now fully grown, he was able to ware the Gantlets. He grunted as he started to push the heavy stone block. Impressed by his own strength Link did a heroic pose and flexed. Kagome slapped his chest playfully. He grinned and they continued onto the Spirit Temple, unknown what is awaiting them on the other side.

Like the other Temple, this one was no different. There was many puzzles and switches most of them had a connection to sun light, in one way or another. This seemed rather troublesome to the both of them, but they soon found themselves against a Iron Knuckle to bent their frustration on.

"Hey! Its that man who held me captive." Kagome shouted.

"What?"

"You know, when I got kidnapped in the Forest Temple. I was really weak but I remember this guy being in the room with me. When I tried to escape he held be down."

"You didn't see Ganondorf?" Link was slightly surprised.

"No, just him. Then I heard your voice. I was passed out before that."

Link was still a little stunned. He never even asked her what happened at that time. He just assumed Ganon got her and she-- How did she escape--? Now that he could think, he never once thought about it. He was so glad she was back, he didn't even try to question her.

"How did you escape?" Link asked.

"I don't know, a light appeared below me and I fell into a portal." She shrugged and he raised an eyebrow.

So may strange things has happened since he met the female, he wasn't surprised if she started to shoot pink lasers from her hands and used it to smite her enemies. He shrugged and they walked up to the Iron Knuckle. It grunted when Kagome poked him with her staff. It swung it's axe. Kagome and Link dodged. Kagome raised her hand and a Pink Beam of light shot out of her palm and the Knuckle turned into dust. Link's jaw dropped.

"What was that?!" He shouted at her.

"It was an experiment. I call it; Big, rainbow cloud, of hope and joy." She smirked and walked into the now opened door. How is Link, ever going to survive the rest of the Temple with her in tow? He sighed and followed.

Once they reached the top they was outside again, and onto the other statues hand. Link opened the chest and pulled out a very useful item, The Mirror Shield. It was at that time Kagome decided to speak her mind.

"What the Hell!? It was out here in the open this whole time! I could have jumped up here and got it."

"Well, why didn't you?"

"You didn't tell me it was up here!"

"How was I suppose to know!?"

"You was on the other side, not to long ago, you big dolt! You should look at your surrounding sometimes it would have saved us some trouble!" Link huffed.

Kagome snorted and crossed her arms over her chest angrily. They both preceded not to talk the rest of the way through the dungeon. Once Link chipped away the Medusa, stone face, they used the Longshot to enter into the new area, and opened the Boss door.

Once inside, they noticed the two witches and another Iron Knuckle standing before them. They started to talk to each other about, how we pass the dungeon, and had to, now, face their loyal minion. They then floated up and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The Knuckle grunted and stood up. He raised his arms in the air before pausing and looking into his empty hands. Snapping his fingers a great axe appeared before him. He grabbed it and shook it in the air in victory before stomping towards them.

Link was about to charge the beast, when Kagome stood in front of him. She looked behind her and smirked, before raising her palm. Link grinned and waited for the monsters demise. The same pink light flew out of her hand and hit the creature. It roared as it armor started to peal off like skin. Kagome Stopped her assault when she saw a familiar face under the mask. She gasped as Nabooru fell onto the floor, on her hands and knees, thankful unharmed. Kagome sighed.

Just as they were going to help Nabooru, to her feet, the two witches appeared once more. They laughed and told them the female had much power, and that they will brainwash her again and have her work for Ganondorf a little longer. Kagome growled. The witches raised their hands in the air and shot a ball, like, attack at Nabooru. She screamed and tried to run away. Kagome grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hugged. A pink sphered appeared around them and Link was slightly taken back. A barrier? The blasts dissolved once the magic hit it's exterior. The withes screeched.

"Ah! I can't believe this girl is so powerful, she nullified our attack Koume!"

"Your right Kotake. She is quite strong. We should do all we can to capture her as well."

"Yes. Ganondorf will be quite pleased." They then raised their hands once more and Kagome hugged Nabooru closer to her.

This time, dark beams blasted at the pink sphere and it quickly was overwhelmed. It popped under the pressure. Kagome and Nabooru screamed as the magic overtook them and they disappeared. The witches laughed and vanished in another poof of smoke. Link roared into the air and ran after them, into the next chamber. Once Link was on top of the huge square platform in the room, he yelled at the twins to give Kagome back. They said they will not return her until he defeats them in battle. They laughed saying they will fry and freeze him with their magic before that will ever happen.

And so, Link fought the twins using only his Mirror Shield and Master Sword. He vanquished the twins and then destroyed their second form. Once they were defeated they started to bicker at each other. They were arguing about how the other one was a liar and they were twins and no way one was younger then the other. They continued this fight until they screamed. They said they will be back to haunt him. Then they floated towards the sky and into the white light.

Link smirked at their childish antics and he too, went into his own familiar blue light. Only he came to rest inside the Chamber of Sages. Standing beside him, in the middle platform was Kagome. She smiled and waved at him in greeting. He laughed and lifted her up into the air joyously, spinning her around.

She had him so worried. He was afraid he was to late and she was, again, in Ganon's hands. He hugged her tiny frame to his chest and sighed. He was surprised how he missed her, even in such a short time. She just laughed and told him to put her down. He frowned, but did as he was told, placing her feet back onto the platform. It was at that time Nabooru rose from the orange platform and greeted them.

"Hey kid, It seems you grew up into a fine swordsman. I, too, have grown and I am now the Spirit Sage." She smirked and looked at Kagome. "Are you jealous? You flat chested Bimbo!?"

"Who would be jealous of you?! You long noised freak!" Kagome raised her fist in a challenge and Nabooru accepted, raising her own fist. Heated glares were past between them before they both huffed and crossed their arms. Link just chuckled.

"Here, take this Medallion and get out of here. I don't want to see your ugly mug anymore then I have too-- Ka-go-me!" Nabooru threw the Medallion at Link lazily and he caught it.

"Who wants to listen to your horrible chatter anyway-- Na-boo-ru!" They both growled at each other.

Suddenly they both started to laugh. Link was so confused right now, he didn't know what was going on. They both finally stopped laughing and they waved goodbye to one another. Then light surrounded them and She spoke her last words to them.

"If I would have known he would turn into such a handsome man..." She sounded regretful. "Maybe next time we meet I'll steal him from you?" Her laugher bellowed into their ears before they landed safely unto the floor.


	9. The Journey Ends

_**PLEASE NOTE:**_ In my story, Zelda and Link don't get teleported to the sky to have their little chat. Why they put that in the game I don't know. It served no purpose- well, to me it seemed that way. So I kept them on the floating platform as they talked. So don't get mad, or anything, I had too. Them going to the sky seemed unreal and didn't go good with what I had planned. Sorry.

Thank you for your time.

_**Story**_

Link wanted to take his sweet time getting to their appointed destination, again. He voted against using the Prelude Of Light, warping to the Temple of Time. Kagome didn't seem to mind, in fact; She was thrilled not to use the Ocarina, it seems she did not want to rush things to quickly either.

"Hey, Link?" Kagome bent forward and whispered into his ear. He shivered, but nodded in acknowledgment. "I would like to set up camp for the night, before we get to the castle." She spoke. "Its turning dark and we have not rested once, since we started this journey." Pausing, she turned her head away. "Besides, the sand is all over me and I would like to take a bath, if that's okay with you?" She asked him and looked up into his face.

Link thought of Kagome taking a bath. He knew his face was flushed but he did not care. Feeling a jab in his sides, he looked down at her. She glared at him, and he only smirked back. Folding her arms over her chest, she huffed.

"Well, I do not see a problem with it. Does Lake Hylia sound alright?" He asked.

"What? No! There are houses at that Lake. I don't want to bath there." Hearing Link chuckle. She growled. "You knew my answer! Why did you ask?"

"To see your reaction, of course. As I thought, it was priceless." That speech earned him a elbow in the ribs. "Ouch, that hurt." Whining, while rubbing his bruised side.

"Good." She spoke, raising her chin, in the air, in victory.

Link sighed and decided, the only good place for her to get all that she needs, would be the pooling waters, in the Hyrule Field. It wasn't far off the rode, so it didn't seem like such a problem.

He stopped Epona a few yards down and they both jumped off. The pond was fairly large. It came down to his hip, so it was shallow. It was just perfect, in his eyes. Might not be warm, seeing as the water flowed from Zora's River, the city now entombed in ice. But it will have to do.

"You can bathe here."

"Thank you, Link" She smiled at him and he blushed, turning his head away.

Link stopped, two feet away from the water, and turned on his heels. He did not want to wonder to far, incase something should happen. Taking off his shield and sword, he sat down. Leaning back, he sighed. He looked at the setting sun and smiled. Ears twitching at every sound made behind him, he closed his eyes. Imaging the sounds and putting them into motion.

Clothes shuffling. A small drip, then a slight gasp. He chuckled, surely she wasn't expecting it to be warm? He shook his head. Probably wasn't expecting it to be _that_ cold. Hearing a soft sigh behind him, he relaxed. Soft splashing could be heard. The splashing was random; she was, most likely, playing around in the water. That thought made another chuckle escape his chest.

A squeal behind him made him snap his eyes open. In one swift movement he reached beside him, pulled out his sword and faced the attacker. His eyes scanned the area, but saw no monster. Looking down at the girl his eyes widened and his face turned cherry red.

The water was only up to her navel, showing all the curves he couldn't see, when she wore that large shirt of hers. Yes, he saw her in only her garments before, but it was nothing like this. He never really saw her true figure. He never really saw what a fine woman she was. The light, of the setting sun, hit her soaked body just right… He sighed. So, beautiful.

She was holding a fish in her hands, it squirmed in her grasp before slipping loose and flopping into the water. She laughed. That is what she screamed about-? She looked up. Blue meet green. Her eyes widened. Uh oh. She screamed and dunked her body into the cooling waters, trying to hide herself. His blush deepened.

"Pervert!" Her staff hit him in the head, and he winced. There was going to be a knot there, he just knew it. He gently messaged his injured scalp.

"I'm sorry! I thought you was being attacked- when you squealed like that."

"The only thing I have to worry about; Is peeping tom's like you!" She growled at him. She then continued to throw objects at his head.

"Would you stop that?" He raised his shield. The objects made a Clanking noise as they bounced off the metal. "I said it was an accident!" Se continued to throw things at him. "I don't see why you're so angry! Its not like I haven't seen you before!" He tried to reason with her.

"I can't believe you- you- Ugh!" She huffed and dunked into the water, so angry she couldn't even throw things anymore.

He took that as a sign from the goddesses, and sighed in relief. Sitting back down in his spot on the grassy field, he placed his sword and shield beside him. Hearing a large splash behind him, showing she surfaced. Out of reflex he reached over and gripped his shield, just in case. When no object were hurdling in his direction he sighed and relaxed, letting go of the shield.

A loud, wet, slap, rang into the air. Link's eyes widened in shock. Did she just…? He looked down at his lap to see a flopping fish gasping for air. Did she just throw, and hit him, in the head, with a _fish_! Her laugher split the cool air. Soon, he too, joined into the laugher. After the joys died down, he threw the fish over his shoulders. A soft splash was heard and he grinned.

It was several minutes before Kagome relaxed enough, around him, to go back to her bath. Not like he meant to see her like that. It was mostly her fault. Yeah, right. Like it's her fault she had a body like that, and he couldn't keep his eyes away. He rolled his eyes at his own comment and sighed. Among the soft splashes, there was a clipping noise. The sound made his ears twitch and he listened for it to happen again. He waited, but it never came, and he frowned. It only happened once, it concerned him.

He was fighting himself to turn around, and look. To check and see if she was alright. But he knew what would happen if she caught him, looking at her again. He shuddered at the thought. Well, if she doesn't catch him, it should be okay… right? He gulped and slowly turned his head to look, just enough to take a peek, you know, to see if she was alright.

Glancing over his shoulder his eyes went wide. His heart stopped, and his chest felt heavy. What-? He was at a lost for words. He was now openly staring at the woman, lips slightly parted in shock.

She had her hair held up, in some way, over her head. She was facing away from him, giving him full view of her back, and what he saw, made so many emotions go through him. He was distressed, he just couldn't believe it. His beautiful Kagome…

A scar was on her back. It went from her shoulder, diagonally, to the end of her ribs. It was so deep and wide, but the wound looked so visible and painful, it made him flinch. There was no hesitation in the mark, just one fluent slice.

Who would- Who would do such a thing? Who would harm such a lovely and wonderful creature as her? He then remembered her words.

_"Please." She begged. "Do not touch me." Unconsciously she touched the top of her shoulder. "At least, not my back." She added. "It brings painful memories." _

His eyes narrowed. He started to growl in anger. Who would _dare _to do this to her?

"Link?" Kagome's soft voice rang out into the air.

"Yes?" Whipping his body around, not wanting her to catch him spying.

"Is everything alright?" He tried to calm down and he closed his eyes.

"Yes, why?"

"Well." She paused and he heard a few splashes. "I thought I heard a growl…" He cursed inside his head. She heard him?

"No, everything is fine. Continue your bath." He reassured her.

Hearing her slightly hesitate in silence before she went back to washing. He sighed, releasing a breath he did not know he was holding. Calmer, he opened his eyes back up, to stare at the moon. It was brighter then usual. He looked over his shoulder to stare at the girl in the water. Another growl threatened to escaped and he quickly turned his head. He does not want to frighten her anymore.

After a few minutes he heard her leave the water. His ears twitched and he sighed. Maybe now he could get some answers? He waited a little bit more, hearing clothes shuffling, she was getting dressed. Kagome walked out and sat beside him. Looking down at her he smiled a kind smile. He noticed her clothes were damp as well. She must have washed them.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Yes." Blushing, she nodded.

"Good." His voice trailed off and he turned his head. "That's good." He whispered into the night air.

"Link?" He inclined his head, showing she had his attention. "You sure nothing is bothering you-?" He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I saw your scar." He instantly felt her stiffen beside him "Who-" He cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice calm. "Who did that to you?" He looked at her, wanting an answer, but she avoided his gaze and looked at her feet.

"It's ugly. Isn't it? A horrible mark on my body, that will never go away." She sighed. "I bet you think I'm disgusting now- Don't you?" She asked him, her voice sounded heartbroken.

"No." He told her. "I would never think such a thing." Reaching up, he smoothed his knuckles up her cheek, before taking a lock of her raven hair and bringing it to his lips; in a small, gesturing kiss. "I would never think you are ugly. You, or any part of you." He looked at her seriously as the strand slipped from his fingers. She stayed that way for the longest time, looking for something, held deep within his crystal blue eyes. After a while, she looked down, supposing she did not find what she was looking for.

"In my land-" She started off. He saw her hesitate before she sighed. "In my world…" She corrected herself. Link just listened. World? "There is a powerful Jewel. So powerful, who ever holds it, their strength is doubled- 100 fold." He nodded. "I am its guardian" She spoke sadly, regretfully. "I was clumsy and weak when I found out. I did something unimaginable. I broke the sphere into pieces. It got scatted all across the land." Taking a deep breath she continued.

"I met Inuyasha, and many other friends who join us in search for the jewel's shards." She clinched her hands into fists in her lap. "Soon, we found out, it was not going to be easy. Because someone else, someone evil, and cunning, was also searching for the shards. A man by the name of… N-Naraku." She spoke his name, as if it was taboo. She then glared at her hands. "Naraku." She spoke again, but this time, with venom. "Almost half a year into the search, and it was only his and our shards left." He could hear her heart beat speed up, thumping harshly against her chest.

"One day, as I was coming back from home…" Her voice was starting to sound shaky. "He found me, alone. I- I was so stupid back then-" She blamed herself. "I was so weak, I couldn't even do anything- I didn't even know how to fight- I- I" Her eyes weld with tears and his heart felt as if it would break. "I did not have the shards with me, but he did not care. He had some other plan for me." She started to nibble her lower lip in worry. She was glaring at her hands, blaming herself, once again. Link shook his head, she had no control over it. He gently grabbed her and placed her on his lap. She was trembling lightly but continued.

"He took me from my friends, my family, everything. Taking me to his Castle, he locked me up in a dungeon and chained me." Link's hold around her tighten. "He did not touch me." Link sighed in relief at those words. "But he did something cruel." She whispered. "There was no light, no sound, only darkness and the rattle of the chains." Whimpering she rested her head against his chest and he stroke her hair softly. "I do not know how long I was down there. I could not tell time. But he came every day. I know, cause he said he would, and he did…every day. His boots would echo in the empty hall in front of the dungeon. Thump, Thump, Thump. Then the door would click and he would ooze forth from the darkness and grin at me."

"He is darkness. He is fear. I can never escape him. I will never be free. Darkness is all I have." She wrapped her arms around his waist. Link started to whisper soft words into her hair. "That is what he would say to me. He wanted me to fear the darkness, to fear him. He accomplished his goal."

"He gave me this scar before he released me back to my friends. "As a reminder of him, of the darkness." He said. That is when I found my sword. So I trained and trained, until we saw him again, I would be ready. We fought in a horrible battle. My sword, against his powers. Just as I was going to deliver the finishing Kill." She clinched her jaw in anger. "A bright, white light, surrounded us, and blinded everyone around him. He escaped and we have never seen him since."

Link, couldn't believe what he just heard. Kagome… so many things happened to his pure, innocent, Kagome. His eyes narrowed thinking of the man, Naraku. A deep growl rumbled through his chest, in anger. She stiffened and he instantly stopped.

He reached up and caressed her cheek. Whispering soft nothings into her hair yet again, he tried to calm the fearful girl. Running his fingers through her raven tresses. He hesitated for a second, reaching up, he started to gently message her back in small circles. She whimpered, but soon was lulled by his soothing touches. Unafraid of his hands, any longer. She trusted him. Trusting him, letting him touch her weakest point. To calm her and sooth her.

The tears have finally stopped and he sighed. He looked down, in his arms, to see the frail gem sleeping. Smiling, he laid down, her head resting on his chest. He continued to run his fingers through her silky locks and a purr vibrated threw his chest. She sighed in contentment and snuggled closer into his embrace. He- himself sighed, and closed his eyes, falling into a light slumber, with the beautiful women in his arms.

Hearing someone call his name, his ears twitched. They were trying to wake him. He pretended to still be asleep and he mentally smiled, enjoying the soothing voice calling his name. They called his name multiple times before it stopped. He almost sulked, until felt a gentle touch on his face. So soft, just like before. He noted.

She has such lovely hands, so small, compassionate, yet so curious. He wanted to smirk but restrained himself. Fingers grazed over his features, taking every inch of them to heart. Through his hair, over his eyebrows, under his closed eyes, across his noise, around his strong jaw line. Only to abruptly stop at his lips. He wanted to frown. Why stop? I know your curious…

He purposely took that moment to sigh in content, making a small moan escape from his lips, making them part.

"Kagome…" He whispered softly. He heard her gasp lightly and her heartbeat speed up. Nothing so close to his sensitive ears, could be missed.

He loved the way her heart was beating so loudly in her chest. How he felt slight warmth came from above him, signaling she was blushing madly, at his state. Oh, he wished this would never end. Finally gathering up the courage she ran her fingers over his lips. Suddenly _his_ heart was the one beating loudly. He could not control it and it bothered him. Such a small act drove him wild.

She grazed his lips softly, slowly, as if treading on a grave. Was she afraid to wake him? Or was she afraid of her own curiosity? Maybe she was not afraid at all. Maybe it was something else? He wanted to know why. Why was she doing this to him? Why was her touch, tempting him so?

He groaned softly, as if in slight discomfort. And he was, he realized. He was in distress, he did not know how to control his own body. It was so hot, wanting to feel more of her sweet touches, everywhere.

He licked his now dry lips. Slightly touching her finger with the hot appendage. He heard her gasp, again. He had to wonder. Did she know what she was doing to him? Was she burning like he was? Does she feel the same way, as he does now?

His face got flushed. He wanted to see her. He wanted to touch her. Touch her as she was touching him. Make her feel heated like he was. But he did not want her to stop. He could not blow his cover now.

"Kagome…" He moaned her name, a little more loudly then he meant to.

He heard her moan, in response, making his face heated up more. Does she feel the same? Hearing her lick her lips. His ears twitched. Feeling her rub her thumb across his lips more harshly. He sighed. He can't hold it anymore, he has to see her. To touch her. He snapped his eyes open. Seeing blazing green staring back at him, a smirk plastered on her face. He cursed.

"Ha! I knew you was awake!" She gloated.

"Ah-?" He was at a loss for words. "You devil." He blurted out, not knowing what else to say. How could she do that to him! "That was down right evil." Her smirk grew and she started to raise her self from the ground. "Oh- no you don't." He grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back to the ground. She squeaked as he rolled on top of her, pinning her down. "Temping me so... That's just wrong. I don't think I'll forgive you for this one." He had a smirk of his own and she frowned.

"If it makes you feel any better, I did not realize you were faking it until you said my name a second time." She stated.

"No, that fact does not make me feel any better." He told her. "How about, as punishment…"

He bend down till their lips were an few inches apart. Her eyes widened and he smiled. He licked his lips hungrily. She blushed, wiggling under his hold. Raising his free hand, he trailed it up her exposed neck. She gasped. Feeling the pulse under his finger tips beat more rapidly. He wanted to touch her, and he will. Lifting his hand he caressed her cheek with his knuckles before going over her jaw line and down to her slightly parted lips. He felt her sigh in delight and close her eyes. He softly ran his thumb over her lower lip. She licked the limb with her tongue. Her face got flushed. He smirked

"I believe that's enough punishment." He stated, before quickly getting off of her.

Leaving the bewildered girl, laying there, alone, on the grassy floor. He chuckled as he fixed his sword and shield before mounting Epona. The horse Neighed, the sound snapping the poor girl out of her confused trance and she glared at him. He laughed at her, raising his hand for her to take. She huffed and got on the horse without his help and he chuckled.

"It seems, I have upset you, little filly?" He questioned, looking back at her. She just turned her head away. "Now you know how I feel." He stated. He clicked his tongue and trotted towards the Castle, a grin plastered onto his handsome face.

He was happy she was no longer sad over last night. Surprised she got over the moment quickly. Maybe, she hasn't really gotten over it? He looked over his shoulder at her, seeing her have a distance look on her face. He sighed. Well, she doesn't seem saddened at latest. That is a good thing.

Naraku. He grinded his teeth together in anger. If only he was there to protect her, from the beginning. He would never let something like him touch her. All he can do now is to protect her from the sadness. He sighed. He wasn't even sure if he was even doing _that_ right. She doesn't look sad, yes, but that doesn't mean she's not. Women are like that, he guessed, not really sure how women really act. Kagome is the only real woman his been around. Looking up just in time to see the castle, he pulled on the reins. Epona snorted, coming to a stop. Both leaping off of the saddle before walking inside.

After Kagome shot all the Re-Dead, turning them all to dust, it made Link feel… bored. Ever since Kagome's Life energy has been revived she has been doing all the fighting, leaving Link standing in the sidelines, doing nothing. This did not anger Link, no. He was quite proud to have her as his partner, in this journey. The problem was, with her here, he had no room to shine. He sighed. Does she think him a weakling, seeing him like this? No, she would never think low of him. He stood tall and walked through to the Temple of Time. Once they entered the Temple, they took a few steps inside before turning around and meeting Sheik.

"You?" Kagome yelled. "You mean the great person we was going to meet here is you? We see you all the damn time!" Link chuckled at her words.

"Does this not please you?" Sheik asked.

"No it does not. But-" Kagome paused as if thinking. "I would like you two to kiss already, cause that has been a fantasy of mine every since I seen you, cause you know, you can't fool me, your gay." Link chuckled and Sheik blushed. Seeing him blush made Link think… maybe he's…? He shook his head, nah.

"Well if I do not please you, then how about I bring someone who will?" He asked.

"Sure, why not. I like surprises." Sheik smirked under his mask and raised his hands. Revealing…

"Princess Zelda." Link whispered, wide-eyed.

"Sheik was a girl-? I mean… of course, I knew it the whole time. I just wanted to go alone with the plan is all, you know, to trick Link." Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

"Sure you did." Link said, patting her shoulder to comfort her.

"You know Link? She's quite pretty." Kagome complimented her. Zelda blushed.

"Yeah, your right, she is." Zelda's blush deepened and Kagome elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch! What was that for! I was agreeing with you!"

"You never tell a girl that another woman is pretty." Kagome stated, glaring at him. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Link. Kagome. I have some things I must tell you." Zelda started to speak. "When Ganon tried to obtain the Triforce, his heart was not pure, So the Triforce split into three pieces. Only one part will remain with the one who touched the Triforce. The part that represents the person the most." She sighed and looked down. "Ganon received the Triforce of Power, it gave him great strength and he easily over took Hyrule." She looked at Link then glanced at his hand. "The other two pieces, will get in bedded into a host who is chosen by destiny. If Ganon wishes to have the Triforce, once more, he must find the one who bears the Symbols on the back of their hands." She raised her hands to her chest and sighed.

"The one who holds the Triforce of courage is you, Link." Kagome and Link was both stunned and stumbled back, slightly. "And the one who holds the Triforce of wisdom, is the seventh sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all." Zelda's hand glowed once again, showing she was the chosen one. "I am sorry I had to come to you in disguise. I need to hide from Ganon, until you awakened the Sages." She smiled. "Link, we must put a stop to Ganon's evil, and send him back to the Spirit Realm, so he can never return. I can do it, with the help of the Sages, and you Link. I need your courage once more, to help protect me while I seal him away." Kagome huffed, as if getting her feathers ruffled. Link smirked. Finally, he was being recognized for something. It was his turn to shine. And maybe even impress Kagome with his heroic acts? He stuck out his chest in pride.

"Please Link, take this powerful weapon, used by the chosen ones, to smite darkness." Zelda raised her hands and she glowed. A arrow, incased in light, appeared in her hands and flew into Links.

Congratulations! You got the arrow of light, now go kick Ganon's ass. (dun dun dun laaa)

"Wow, you smell nice!" Kagome blurted out, suddenly standing beside Zelda. "And you look pretty! That's a double **wowsers! **On the hot meter." Zelda blushed. Kagome then licked her cheek and Zelda squealed. "Triple **wammy!** Taste like strawberries! Damn I can't match up against you!" She closed her eyes in thought. "Hey, if you're a girl, and your gay, doesn't that mean you like me and not Link." Kagome leaned closer to her. Zelda's eyes went wide.

"Wow, that's hot." Link's face was flushed and was waving his hand in front of him, trying to cool down. "Woo..."

"See? I told you that's sexy!" Kagome gloated. Suddenly the whole Temple started to shake underneath their feet.

"This rumble? Could it be?" Zelda and Kagome gasped. They was enclosed inside of a, dark purple, crystal barrier. Link's eyes widened and ran towards them. He started to pound on the crystal.

"Zelda!" He pounded more in desperation. Kagome raised her hand up to the glass, pressing it softly against the cold surface. Link followed her actions and placed his hand over hers. "Kagome…" Not again. Ganon's voice bellowed throughout the Temple.

"Princess Zelda, you foolish traitor! I Commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But I knew you would appear if I let this kid wonder around!" Ganon Gloated "And it looks like I captured Link's little play mate once again, how convenient." His laughter filled the air. Link cursed him, snarling in rage. "I see you have not been watching that temper boy!" The Crystal pulsed and Kagome held her throat, as if in pain, wincing. Zelda tried to help her, but looked slightly confused. Why she was not effected?

"Kagome!" Link shouted to her. "Okay Ganon- You win- I'll do what you want- Just please, don't hurt her anymore…" Link spoke, halfheartedly.

"It seems the boy has finally learned something. Very well." The pulsing stopped and Kagome took a big gasp of air, and coughed. Link looked at Kagome worriedly.

"What do you want Ganon?" He asked.

"You know what I want boy. The Triforce. Once I have it, I will have enough power to rule the world!" Ganon laugher boomed into the temple once more. "Now, if you wish to save your women, I suggest you start by coming to my castle." Ganon's voice vanished. The crystal started to hover into the air, then it too, disappeared.

Link roared, into the sky, as if asking why. Why her? Why him? Why must it be like this!

* * *

Kagome pounded the crystal until her hands went numb. She sighed and placed her forehead on the cool surface. She was captured, again. And this time, she has no excuse for it. She looked around, they were in a room with a organ placed in the center. A man was playing the interment until he suddenly stopped. He stood up and smiled up at them. He had a large noise, tanned skin, blood red hair and evil eyes. It must be Ganondorf. Kagome thought.

"Why hello my lovely ladies. I am glad you made it here in one piece, wouldn't want your body parts floating around all over my room, now would we?" He laughed. Zelda just turned her head away, in a huff. "Now, why so cold dear princess? We have known each other for a long time, but you-" Ganon looked over to Kagome and smirked. "I have not met you, face to face yet, have I deary?" He bowed. " I am the Great King Ganondorf."

"Your going to be The Great Sack of Shit, when Link gets up here and gets through with you!" She shouted at him and pounded the Barrier. Ganon narrowed his eyes at her.

"Now, now, you shouldn't have such a bad mouth like that, my little miko." A voice purred from the darkness. Kagome gasped and whipped her head around. Her body started to tremble and hairs prickled all over her frame. He was here!

"Naraku!" She spat his name like poison.

"Ah, I see you have not forgotten me." He smirked. "That's to bad, if you did I was going to enjoy refreshing your memory." He threatened. She shivered.

"I would never forget a monster like you!"

"Now, now little one. Don't be so quick to bite."

"How long have you been here? I bet this was your whole plan, you corrupted these people!"

"My, so quick to judge, yet again. I only gave my associate, here, a little push in the right direction. I have been around this land for eight years." He spoke, his voice got lower. "Eight, long, years." Looking at her eyes, something flashed within them she thought she would never see, lust. She trembled. He has been here to long. "How must time as pasted since the battle?"

"One year." Kagome informed him.

"I see." He spoke. "Have you been searching for me all this time little miko? I did not know that you missed me so much." The Crystal shook. Zelda and Kagome gasped as a divider was place between them, before the crystal split in-two. Kagome's Crystal lowered till she stood in front of the darkened man. "I have missed _you_, little miko."

"I will kill you!" She yelled at him, and started to pound the purple screen, blocking her from her most hated enemy.

"You see. I knew you had hate, buried deep with in that pure heart of yours. It, as well, needed a little push, is all." He pulled out the almost full Sacred Jewel. It was still black, tainted with his evil energy. "You see, on that day I took you, I molded you into what you are now." He looked her over, as if a artist looking over his greatest master piece. "I tried to taint you, like this jewel. I wanted you to hate me, hate me so much you tainted your own part of the jewel, but it seems my plan did not work, deep down, you did not hate me as much as you think you do. No, you probably don't hate me at all. You only fear me." He purred.

Kagome roared and started to punch the crystal with all her might. Her miko powers started to flare, making every hit, spark on impact. She punched and punched until tears of anger flowed down her cheeks. She could not stand him, but he was right, she did not hate him. She pitted him, and feared him. Pity for what he use to be. Fear for what she will become, if she is tainted by the darkness.

"Hmm. Did I upset you miko?" She screamed and continued to blast the barrier with her powers. A large crack streaked down the crystal, and she smirked. "It seems you have gotten strong in one years time. We can't have you escaping before your hero comes to save you, now can we?" The crystal pulsed and Kagome held her throat. She couldn't breathe. The darkness was in her lungs. His darkness. His power. His miasma. "It saddens me that we must cut our little chat short, but you brought this upon yourself."

Kagome gasped, her eyes were getting burry. Soon black spots dotted her vision. She could have sworn she saw; Hurt, regret, and even sadness in the evil man's eyes; as he watched her struggle to breathe. No, that man, he will never feel anything. It must be a trick!

"Link…" She rasped out before her world was covered in darkness. Naraku's favorite playground.

* * *

"Kagome!" Link shouted her name.

He was done lifting the barrier from the demon's gate, and now scaled the red stairwell in anger. He was wasting valuable time! He had to hurry, to get to her as soon as he can. Who knows what fowl things he will do to her! But this? There was puzzles after puzzles, just to tear the evil barrier away from the gate. Then he ran into beast after best in every room and beyond. Why is he doing this? Is this a game to him?

His ears twitched, soft music brushed across them. Was he getting close? He ran up the stairs, leaping several steps at a time. Now standing in front of an iron gate Link gulped.

"Kagome." He whispered, before opening the door and stepping inside.

Ganon was sitting, back towards him, playing an organ. Zelda was floating above him, still caged in her crystal. He looked around, trying to find someone else that should be here. He did not see her.

"You looking for this?" A cool voice echoed through the now, silent, room.

Link turned his head, and stared in the direction of the voice. A figure oozed out from the darkness. Kagome was laying across his arms, knocked out. He growled and fully faced the pale, dark haired, stranger.

"Who are you? What did you do to her?" He snarled at the man.

"It seems, you still have not learned to hold that sharp tongue of yours, young man." The grip on her tightened.

His clawed hands dug into her pale, smooth skin. Small blood trailed down her legs and arms and she whimpered. Link clinched his fist in anger. His gloves groaned in agony at the harsh treatment. His knuckles was white. He tried to calm down, but he was having much difficulty. The man chuckled.

"I have done nothing to harm her. She was a little troublesome awake, so I decided to let her rest for a short time, that is all. As for who I am-" He paused and a smirk appeared on his handsome face. "I am Naraku." He raised her up, chest height and licked her cheek in a taunting manner.

Link growled and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. How _dare _he touch her like that! A large, dark, wave hit him, putting much pressure on his chest. He grunted and struggled to breathe. He turned his head to see Ganon.

"Now, don't tell me you forgotten all about me. Shame on you."

_"Link! I have once again, popped up at the most inappropriate time to tell you something! The dark power is to much. At the most important time you need me, I can not help you! I am just going to sit back and hide while you fight Ganon without me!"_ Navi chirped, and ducked under his cap. Just great. Link groaned.

He looked at Naraku once more, seeing movement. A purple crystal enclosed around his arms, caging Kagome once more. She lifted up in the air, laying there, motionlessly. Link's Jaw clinched in restraint. He wanted to attack the dark man, but he had to beat Ganon first. Ganon snorted when Link finally brought his attention back to him.

"You shall receive your prizes. If you beat me." Ganon waved his hand and everything else around the room disappeared, starting the battle.

Link did several back flips, landing on the outer rim. Ganon wasted no time attacking him. He threw a power sphere at Link. Remembering the battle with the phantom; Link swung his Master Sword. The attack sizzled as it came in contact with the magical blade. It reflected and came back to the evil man. He was not expecting it and he roared in pain. Link raised his bow, and readied his light arrow, before firing at his unguarded body. Ganon screamed once again and fell to the floor in pain. Link smirked and dashed towards his target.

Taking out all his rage on the dark man, Link sliced and hacked away at him. Ganon whaled before pushing Link back and floating into the air once more. This was repeated several times, before Link brought the evil king to his knees.

"How could a boy, defeat The Great King Ganondorf?" He screamed in rage and lifted his hands in the air.

The wall around them collapsed. Ganon disappeared and Link smirked in triumph. A light overhead, made him look up. Zelda and Kagome hovered above, before slowly floating to the ground. Link reached out and gently caught the sleeping girl in his arms. She sighed. He smiled, looking down at her peaceful face. He was glad to have her in his arms, once again. He looked up at Zelda and she smiled. Their victory was suddenly cut short when a rumble ran throughout the castle.

"It's Ganon!" Zelda said. "With his last breath he is going to bring this castle down upon us. Quickly, Link, we must hurry and leave this place!" He just nodded and followed Zelda.

There was bars blocking the way. Zelda called her powers, the bars lifted and they were able to run inside. This continued as they ran throughout the Castle. They ran into many monsters, but he dared not put the girl down, fearing the worst were to happen if he did. So they just ran, they dodged and ran some more. Until they finally reached the end. Link sighed.

Zelda and Him both turned just as the Castle imploded in itself. Link and Zelda looked at each other in joy. They made it, and Ganon was gone. Feeling wonderful, he looked down at the small girl held in his arms. Blue eyes met Green. They both blushed and turned their heads. Kagome started to wiggle in his hold and he placed her gently down on the ground.

"I'm sorry- I thought-" She placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"I know. Thank you." Smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile back.

A small noise behind them brought everyone's attention to the crumbled remains of the castle. Link motioned towards Kagome. She nodded and they both walked towards a mass of rubble. Just as they reached it, Ganon shot out from the mass and floated in the air. He growled, raising his hand. It glowed, before he started to morph and change. Zelda gasped, a fire ring surround them, blocking them from reaching her. Link pulled out his sword. So did Kagome. Small movement out of the corner of her eye made her swivel her head around.

"Naraku!" She spat his name and he chuckled.

Without notice she charged the spiteful man. She dashed with all her speed and he hissed. Her blade just grazed his clothing as he dodged her quick attack. He was slightly surprised at her quick pace. Hearing a roar Kagome turned her head back to Link. Seeing his Master Blade getting ripped from his hands and landed beyond the fire wall, next to Zelda. Kagome growled.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your enemy." Naraku preached, sending an attack in her direction. She smirked and called Upon her Hiraikotsu. It blocked the small attack and he growled in anger.

"Link!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder. He dodged another attack as the beast roared, Link glanced her way. "Catch!" She threw her trusty blade at the unarmed man. He easily caught it and smiled. It pulsed white, as if in happiness, as he held it within his hand. The pulse subsided, and he held it out.

"You think it wise. Lending your weapon to that man?"

"I have more then enough skill to defeat you without a blade." She gloated as he growled.

She threw her Hiraikotsu. He easily jumped over the boomerang. Kagome pulled out her bow and fired at him. He dodged in midair, fading right. She smirked and jumped as well, calling her Staff she brought it down upon his stunned frame. He has once again underestimated how much she has grown in both skill and power. Her smirk widened looking upon his shocked on his face, barely able to block the staff with is arm.

Her staff glowed pink. His skin started so sizzle and he hissed in pain, quickly jumping away. Hearing Zelda shout to Link behind her, but she had no time to look. She dash forward, attacking the retreating man. She swiped and hit his guarding arm repeatedly. He winced with every contact. She suddenly raised her hand and she sent a blast of Miko energy at the wounded man. His eyes went wide with fear. He barely dodged, but did not escape the ray unharmed, he kneeled on the ground, hissing. His arm was no longer present on his form. Her power drained him, he could not move.

Hearing her name, before a whizzing sound followed, flying towards her. She smirked and stretched her arm out, without looking. Easily catching the flying projectile, her grip on the hilt tightened. Her gaze never left the now fearful man. The blade pulsed in her hand, glad to be back into her master's arms. She smiled.

"This time Naraku. You have no place to run." She taunted him.

His eyes shone fear before they went calm. Showing acceptance and... joy? She did not understand, but growled and with one flick of her blade, decapitated the evil man. Killing him once and for all. His body turned into dust instantly and was slowly being carried away with the wind. She looked over her shoulder, just as Link was also finishing his own battle. She was silently watching, off to the side. Link wasn't to far away, but enough for her to be almost between him and Zelda.

She watched as Link killed his enemy and she smiled. He turned around and looked victorious. He grinned. He ran towards her. She smirked and waved at him. Running pass her, he lifted Zelda in the air joyously and they laughed in celebration. She looked on. Feeling her chest tighten at the image, she looked away, hurt. Of course he would run to her. She sighed.

Zelda was now back on the ground. They were disusing something, she did not want to eavesdrop so she turned away. She looked at the small pile of ash before she bent down and sifted through it. Hearing a soft tune she looked over her shoulder. Seeing Zelda playing the Ocarina. Feeling something solid touch her fingers. Pulling out the tainted jewel. She smiled and the jewel slowly glowed white, till it was pure once more. She stood up and turned to Link. A blue light glowed below her. She looked at Link and saw he has the same glow underneath him. Was Zelda sending them somewhere?

White invaded her vision. When she was able to see she glanced around. The Master Sword Chamber. She realized where she was at. Link had his back towards her, looking into the stone slab. She smiled and walked towards him. Her eyes narrowed. Something was wrong. She couldn't move her legs. She looked down and saw they were no longer there. Her eyes widened Her whole body was see-through. She opened her mouth to yell at Link, but she could not speak. She could not hear, she could not feel. Her body was slowly disappearing. No. Why! She did not want to go! Tears of sorrow started to stream down her face. Link!

He turned around with a smile on his face. Upon seeing her, Links happy expression suddenly changed to that of fear and shock. She pulled her hands up to her face, to hide her sadness, only to see that they too were missing. No... No! Link! She tried to scream to him. No words left her mouth. She reached her hand out for him in desperation. She saw him dash towards her. She tried to move, will her legs to go to him. She wanted to be with him. She did not want to go home. Just as he reached her, a bright light flooded her senses and she clinched her eyes shut.

Her body, now in control, lunged forward, and she hardly stumbled into something solid, breaking her fall. She snapped her eyes open, hoping to see a familiar green tunic. Only she would not be so luckily. Opening her eyes to see something familiar, yes, but not him. It was the God tree. It's rough bark felt so different, under her hands. She reached up, touching the notch in the great tree, where her sword once was held. It was this tree, where she found her blade. She was so surprised to see it there, vines grew around it's embedded form, as if it's been there all along. Waiting.

Great sadness filled her. She slowly took out her sword and looked at it. The blade glistened in the suns rays. Tears, fell off her chin, and onto the strong blade. It vibrated, as if in pain, from it's masters sadness. She carefully raised the blade, and jabbed it back into the thick tree once more. She did not let go. Her sadness was to great. She could not hold back her sobs and her shoulders shook with grief. Why did she have to come back? Why? The jewel was complete. Naraku was finally killed. She wanted to live a normal, happy life. The one she always dreamt about. With Link...

The sword pulsed, a white glow surrounded it, as if trying to comfort her. Doesn't matter what her strange blade did, it could not make her heart stop aching. Aching and in pain, to see that face, to feel his touch, to hear his voice. At least, just one more time...

"Link..." She whispered.

* * *

Link was so overjoyed he could not contain his excitement. He rushed over to Zelda and picked her up, spinning her around in happiness. We both laughed and he placed her back down on the ground. He will celebrate with Kagome, together, later. For now, he wanted to talk to the Princess, he knew she wished to speak with him.

"Thank you, Link. Thanks to you Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm. Thus, peace will once again reign in this world, for a time. All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing. I was to young to comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm, I dragged you into it too." She looked at the ground and paused, before looking back up at him. "Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes. You must lay the Master Sword to rest, and close the door of time. Sealing the road between times, closed. Please, hand me the Ocarina. As a Sage, I can send you to your rightful place in time. To make up for all that you have lost." Link Looked at the Ocarina in his hand, then at her.

"I am sorry." Link apologized to her. "I do not want to go back." He spoke. Zelda was quite surprised and looked at him confused. "I want to stay like this. I want to stay here." He paused and looked at Kagome. She was staring at a pile of ash, laying on the ground. "I want to stay... with her." He smiled at looked at Zelda, hopefully. She looked down, as if in thought. She sighed then looked back at him.

"If that is your wish..." She sounded heartbroken, but reached out her hand.

He smiled and placed the Ocarina in her open palm. She started to play The Song of Time. It seemed more soothing, to him. The sound entered his ears and he closed his eyes, feeling warmth go through is body. A small light glowed below him. His feet softly lifted off of the ground.

"Thank you, Zelda." He whispered.

"No. Thank you, Link." She replied. "I wish there was more I could to for you... But it seems _she_ will be the one to bring you joy, more then I ever will." Her voice, held sadness.

He frowned and opened his eyes to look at her, only to see he was inside of the Temple. He smiled and stared at the stone pedestal, at his feet. Looking down at his body. Seeing he was in his familiar green tunic, and still an adult his smiled widened. He was so excited. His heart started to race, thinking of the women behind him. He was so nervous, yet, so happy. He quickly turned on his heels, wanting to face the woman who brought him such joy into his life.

"Hey Kagome, I..." His eyes widened in fear, and shock.

He could not see her from the waist down, and what he could see of her, was fading fast. Her face held sadness and she lifted her hands, as if to weep. Except they were no longer there. She was disappearing...

She raised her, nonexistent hand, out to him, shouting words he could not hear. He shouted her name and ran after her, as if running after an mirage. As he reached her disappearing body, he held out his hand, trying to grasp her. His body flew through her form and he gasped. Her image, burst into small particles of light, as it collided with his frame.

"No..." He looked at his hands. "No." He whispered again.

He wished to tell her so many things. To tell her, he wanted to see her, every day. See her smile, hear her laugh, touch her, every day. He wanted to confess to her, that his heart was so light and warm with her around. That he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her… But now, she's gone.

He didn't even know where she went. He paused. Back home, he finally guessed. She said she was from another world but, he didn't even realized this was to happen. Right when he beats the evil, she suddenly vanished, as if she never existed. That was not what he wanted.

He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. Now. He looks down at himself. He has nothing. No reason to stay in this form any longer. No reason to stay in this future any more. All he can do, is do as Zelda asked of him in the first place. Return the Master Sword, and go back to his own time. Live his own life, a life of loneliness, once more.

He griped the Master Sword in his hands. Turning around and slowly walked towards the stone slab. His head hung low in sadness. Glancing over his slumped shoulder he stared at the place where she once stood, before plunging the sword into the Sacred Stone. His Knuckles turned white, not wanting to release the blade. The weapon pulsed, and glowed white. He closed his eyes as he felt his body disappearing, back into his own world, his own life. All he really wanted, was-

Kagome...

His feet hit solid ground, once more. He sighed, slowly fluttering his eyes open. Not wanting to really face the world, without her, without...

"Kagome." He mumbled the name, as if taboo.

Was this real? No it must be a dream. He refused to believe it. But she seems so real...

"Link.." She whispered. Her head hung lower and she wept. Large tears rolled down her beautiful face.

Kagome. His Kagome. His heart felt light, as it beat rapidly in his chest. His feet moving on their own. Slowly gliding up to her, as if she was a ghost, not wanting to frighten her away, once more. The aching in his chest was to much for him to handle. He wanted to see her. Hear her. Touch her. Make sure this wasn't just his imagination. Reaching out he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Feeling her stiffen under his hold, his heart soared. It was His Kagome.

His chest started to purr in happiness. Whispering soft words in her hair, he held her tighter, not wanting to let go. He breathed in her wonderful, Vanilla sent, and sighed, feeling lighter then air.

"You look so sad." He spoke softly. She gasped. "Don't cry." He cooed. "I'm sure that whoever brought you such pain, will soon leave your mind. Just stay here with me. You'll see."

"I will never forget him." He felt her body relax, leaning back into his hold. "He was-" She let go of her sword and brought them down over his arms. "He was a pompous- smart ass, who didn't know his left from right. He couldn't swing a sword. He angered me all the damn time. And he was always so horny!" She complained. He chuckled. Turning around in his arms, she smiled up at him. "But-" She paused. "I love him." His eyes softened.

"I'm sure, he loves you, too." He spoke, rising his hand to cup her cheek. She blushed, and he smirked.

Brushing his thumb across her features lovingly, he looked deep into her Emerald depths. He whispered her name. She sighed in delight and closed her eyes. He smiled and was finally going to do, what he should have done, long ago. He slowly bent down, and closed his eyes... Navi burst between them.

_"Hey!"_ She chirped_. "I'm here too!"_

Their eyes snapped open. Kagome glared at the light, killing intent in her eyes. The ball squeaked and started to run around Link. Kagome chasing the light around waving her fist in the air, telling how slow and painful her death will be once she gets a hold of her.

Link softly chuckled at the scene. His eyes watching the beautiful woman running around his body. Suddenly, feeling hot, he let out a deep breath. His face got flushed and his body started burn with need. His eyes narrowed at the woman hungrily. In one swift movement he had her pinned to the tree and his lips crashed into hers in a heated Kiss.

She gasped in surprise. He used that to his advantage and explored her mouth. She instantly melted in his hold and moaned in pleasure. His hair was intertwined in her fingers deepening the Kiss. His green hood, laid helplessly onto the ground. Bring his hands to her hips he pressed his toned body against her smaller one. He groaned, enjoying the contact.

"Hey Bitch! Where the hell have you been! We've been looking all over- WHO THE FUCK IS THAT GUY!" An angry voice shrilled throughout the air. Breaking their deep kiss.

His ears started to ring, this man was already getting on his last nerve. He interrupted us, and that made him angry. He growled low in his chest, the sounded vibrated through the air, showing his anger in warning. Kagome whispered something against his lips softly. Hearing a small yelp, followed by a loud thud, before the ground under his feet lightly jerked. Hearing mumbled cruses flow through his ears, he smirked, and pulled the wonderful woman into another fiery kiss.

Fin~

* * *

_**NOTE**_ Please REVIEW, and tell me what you think of my story. It brings me great joy to hear people say that they love my stories. Comment on what you liked, or didn't like. Don't be afraid to ask questions if you didn't understand something in the story.

Thank you for your time.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it.

ShadowFoxMoon.

_**SEQUEL** _IS UP! I know I wasn't able to complete an epilogue like I was planning before I posted it, but I have uploaded the first chapter to the sequel of this story, so if you liked it, please check it out.

**Hyrule's Goddess of Light.**


End file.
